One Piece Movies
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: I will be doing the One Piece Movies, starting with the third one first. This does not follow or have any connections to my One Piece (Love Story). Rated T, rating might change. Zoro X OC. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Any Kingdom Hearts Characters mention belong to Disney and Square Enix. Skylar belongs to me.
1. One Piece Movie Three

One Piece Belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
Any Kingdom Hearts characters mention belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar belongs to me.

**A/N: I'm starting with the third movie because it's the only one that Skylar would logically be in, the only one's I'm not doing are the first and second movie because they wouldn't have known Skylar yet in those. All the movies I'm doing are going to be in everyone's point of view, I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

One Piece Movie Three: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals

"The island where the Crowning Treasure sleeps?" Zoro questioned, lifting some weights as the whole crew sat in the kitchen.

"Right, the island is called Crown Island" Nami said.

"That's an interesting name" Skylar responded, raising an eyebrow as she looked down at the map that the navigator had sprawled out on the table.

"It's just like Nami-san to find such a great map" Sanji swooned, as he cooked.

"I bet it's a super-cool treasure!" Usopp exclaimed causing Skylar to chuckle at his excitement.

"Let's check it out!" Luffy exclaimed, smiling widely. "I'm getting all pumped up!" he said

"Let's not" Chopper said, as he was making some medicine.

"Huh?" everyone questioned, as they all looked towards the reindeer/human.

"What are you talking about Chopper?" Zoro asked.

"There's a treasure there just waiting for us" Nami said. "What kind of idiot would pass up a chance like this?" she questioned, furrowing her brows.

"I thought you would be just as excited as Usopp and Luffy?" Skylar questioned, curious as she stared down at her friend.

"But there might be scary pirates trying to get it!" Chopper exclaimed, causing Skylar to giggle.

"You're a pirate too" Skylar and Nami said.

"Ah! I forgot" Chopper said, pulling his hat down in embarrassment.

"Gimme a break" Usopp said, standing up.

"But listen, I get seasick and it'd be bad if anyone got injured!" Chopper exclaimed.

"If you get seasick then why are you on a boat?" Skylar asked, amused.

"If someone does get injured, we've got a doctor on hand, don't we?" Usopp questioned.

"We do, but…" Chopper said, trailing off.

"Goes to show how new you still are to all this" Usopp said. "You can never predict the kind of monsters we'll face" he said.

"Monsters!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yeah" Usopp said. "Maybe a One-Ton Vampire Penguin or a Man-Eating Scallop!" the long nosed pirate exclaimed, scaring Chopper.

"That's one hell of an imagination you got there" Skylar hummed out.

"Or a ferocious Giant Takoyaki, or a Killer Shrimp Gyouza!" Usopp said as he continued on listing off the imaginary monsters.

"How can he believe that?" Nami asked, as Skylar laughed. Chopper backed away from Usopp and bumped into Luffy who was drawing.

"Ah! Sorry" Chopper said, turning to Luffy. "Ahh! A monster!" he exclaimed as he saw the captain's drawing.

"Hey, that's rude! Who're you calling a monster?!" Luffy asked, frowning.

"If you get scared this easily, you're not fit to be our nakama" Zoro said, as Skylar frowned.

"Don't say such things!" the brunette snapped as she glared at the moss haired swordsman.

"I'm not afraid! If it comes to it, I'll fight bravely with you guys!" Chopper exclaimed causing the brunette to smile.

"Brave words, it'll look bad if you chicken out when the going gets tough" Sanji said, as he brought some food over to the table.

"I-I've become a full-fledged pirate!" Chopper exclaimed. "I'm not going to run away!" he proclaimed as the ship started to shake.

"W-w-wha-? What's goin' on?" Usopp asked as he and Chopper started to freak out. Soon the crew ran out onto the deck of the Going Merry as water started shooting up into the air.

"Hey, an island!" Luffy said, before the ship was thrown into the air by the water. Nami screamed as Usopp fell backwards, a barrel hitting his stomach. Skylar felt someone wrap their arm around her as she blushed when she saw that it was Zoro who had done it.

"Did an underwater volcano erupt?!" Zoro asked as he held onto the railing and Skylar. While Luffy was holding onto Nami's tangerine trees, bouncing around as he had a hold on Usopp.

"Look! Down there!" Nami exclaimed as she pointed down at the smoke clouds.

"The smoke clouds are forming a ring!" Zoro exclaimed.

"A ring?" Luffy and Skylar questioned.

"Do you think…it could be…?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, no doubt about it" Nami said.

"It's Crown Island!" Luffy exclaimed, as the crew looked down at the island that had a ring of smoke clouds around it, almost looking like a crown. Skylar watched in amazement as the ship soared over the island. "What a pretty island!" the rubbery boy exclaimed.

"That's for sure, it's so beautiful" Skylar said in awe.

"Oi…this is not time to be enjoying the view!" Zoro exclaimed, as the ship started to fall.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy and Skylar shouted as the reindeer/human went flying into the air. Hitting the crow's nest, Chopper grabbed a hold of the flag, crying as it soon ripped.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy shouted as he stretched him arm out to grab the reindeer/human but couldn't as he was already too far out of the captain's reach. The ship soon landed on the shoreline, before sliding into the water.

"Oi…guys…you alright?" Zoro asked, as he had a tight hold on Skylar.

"Well…kinda" Usopp said as he was tangled up in the ropes that held the sail up.

"Ah, Nami-san" Sanji said, as he saw his head was resting on her legs. "I just can't resist-chu" he said, causing Skylar to sweat drop.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked as he let Skylar go and held her out in front of him. His oxen colored eyes scanning her body up and down.

"I'm fine" Skylar said, blushing as she averted her eyes away from Zoro's.

"Hothead" Nami snapped, as she hit the blonde off of her.

"Nami-san is even more wonderful when she's angry" Sanji said.

"Hey, you there" a new voice said. "Why have you come to this island?" a green bird on a fuzzy purple hippo and a strange goat, asked as Sanji landed on the ground roughly.

"W-what?" Usopp asked. "A bird's talking!" he exclaimed.

"It's a parrot, of course it can talk" Zoro said.

"Then there must be other people here" Skylar said, leaning on the railing of the ship.

"Still, they don't normally talk like that!" Nami exclaimed.

"Comprehending the human tongue is a trivial task for one such as I" the parrot said. "Though honestly, the only animals on the island who can talk are myself and Karasuke the crow" he said as Luffy ran up to it.

"Cool! This is a Mystery Island!" Luffy exclaimed.

"W-who are you?" the parrot asked.

"Good timing! Do you know Chopper?" Luffy asked. "Chop-pa" he said, sounding the name out for the animals

"Choppa" the parrot questioned, saying the reindeer/human's name wrong.

-Somewhere Else-

A bunch of animals were gathered around a tree as a bell sounded out, a boy and a strange bird stood in front of a strange lion with horns upon its head, appearing to be still and not moving.

"Kirin Lion" the boy said

"Mobambi, the king lived out his life; it was his time to die" the bird said. "You can't stay mourning forever" he said.

"I know that Karasuke" Mobambi said, outside the tree an elephant hit a log against a bell. Its sound carrying throughout the air. "When the island bears a crown, the Heaven's shall bestow a new Animal King" he said as he and Karasuke walked around the island. "But is that true? That so called legend, will performing the ceremony really summon a new king?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably" Karasuke said. "The elders always have faith in it" he said, as Chopper was rolling down a hill, the flag tied around his neck making it look like a cape.

"A new Animal King from the Heaven's, no matter how you look at it, it's hard to believe" Mobambi said, as the reindeer/human had tumbled off a cliff and fell down in the middle of all the strange animals. Landing on a pointed rock.

"Ooohhh!" Chopper cried out in pain as he grew into his big form.

"Ou? Did he say king?!" the boy asked.

"He fell from the Heaven's! Could it be?" Karasuke asked.

"Ooohhh!" Chopper cried, before stopping and falling onto his face as he went back into his normal form. Standing up, he tried to balance himself and not fall. Wincing as his bottom was now hurting.

"It's the Animal King!" one of the animals exclaimed as the others started to cheer. "A new Animal King has appeared!" they cried out joyfully.

"Animal King?" Chopper questioned, confused. "A king, where?" he asked

"This is great! Human speech!" Mobambi exclaimed as he ran over to Chopper. "He can speak human!" he exclaimed happily.

"Who are you? What is this Animal King?" Chopper asked.

"Don't be silly! You are the new king!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"So the legend was true" Karasuke said. "You're our new Animal King" he explained.

"King" Chopper said, eyes wide as he's jaw dropped open. "I'm the Animal King!" he exclaimed.

-With the Straw Hats-

"Ah, I'm hungry" Luffy whined as the crew sat in a field, taking a break from looking for Chopper and sat on some rocks.

"There's nothing but grassland and jungles everywhere we turn" Usopp said. "Finding Chopper in all of this isn't gonna be easy" he said.

"Still, we have to try. Poor guy is probably scared and all alone" Skylar said, sounding worried for her little friend.

"But really, why are you guys following us?" Sanji asked as he turned to the parrot, hippo, and goat.

"Silence, human! I don't know the intentions of you outsiders" the parrot said. "I'm honestly keeping my eye on you" he explained.

"We're no one you need to worry about, we're not going to eat you" Zoro said, as he lightly took Skylar's hand and squeezed it gently to try and calm her nervous state.

"Meat!" Luffy suddenly shouted as he frailed his limbs around. "Meat! I wanna sink my teeth into some meat! I'm so hungry! I wanna eat some meat right now!" he cried out. "Gimme some!" he demanded.

"Honestly suspicious" the parrot whispered with a sweat drop on his head

"Meat, meat, meat, meat!" Luffy exclaimed as a pig came running towards the group. "I want some meat!" he cried out as loud as he could.

"You're so demanding when you're hungry" Skylar said, a sweat drop on her head as she looked at her captain.

"What's that weird pig doing?" Nami asked, as the pig released a weird noise.

"A weird pig!" Luffy exclaimed, as he stood up. Eyes wide as his tongue was sticking out and drool was falling from his moth.

"It's the Trumpet Pig! It seems that a new Animal King has appeared!" the parrot exclaimed, as the pig took off running.

"Animal King, what's that?" Luffy asked as a whole bunch of animals came running past the group.

"Woah, it's an animal stamped" Sanji said.

"Where were they all hiding?" Luffy asked.

"They look so strange, I've never seen animals like this before" Skylar said, as she looked at the many animals that ran by with curiosity.

"This is honestly worth celebrating, the birth of a new Animal King!" the parrot exclaimed, as the rocks that the Straw Hats were sitting on, stood up and revealed that they were animals as well.

"What are these? I thought they were just rocks!" Nami exclaimed.

"They're Square Rhinos!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Cool!" Luffy said, laughing.

-With Chopper-

Chopper wore a poofy prince like outfit, the flag still tied around his neck as he now had a crown resting on top of his head. He sat at a table that had lots of food on it. "Why am I the Animal King?" he asked.

"Because you fell from the Heaven's just like the legend said" Mobambi explained.

"And where the heck did these clothes come from?" Chopper asked.

"Well a long time ago, I- that's not important-" Mobambi said, shaking his head. "H-hey! Where are you going?" he asked as Chopper started to walk away.

"Home! My nakama's ship" Chopper said.

"What are you saying? If our king leaves, who'll protect the island?" Mobambi asked, as he grabbed the back of Chopper's shirt.

"I'm no freakin' king! I'm Tony Tony Chopper!" Chopper exclaimed.

"So you're Chopper, that's a nice name" Mobambi complimented. "I'm Mobambi" he said.

"Really" Chopper said. "I have a nice name? You really think so?" he asked. "The man who taught me medicine, the greatest doctor in the world gave me that name" he explained.

"Eh, you're a doctor, that's great!" Mobambi exclaimed, smiling widely. "Actually, quite a few of our nakama are injured right now" he explained. "You really are amazing" he said.

"Am I…that great?" Chopper asked.

"Of course! If the going gets tough, you'll be great help!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"Well, it's nothing that great" Chopper said.

"You're probably brave and really strong too!" Mobambi exclaimed as the smile on his face widen.

"M-moron!" Chopper exclaimed, as he grew big and destroyed a rock.

"W-wow! Cool!" Mobambi said in awe, as Chopper went back to his original size.

"No matter how much you praise me, it won't make me happy" Chopper said, smiling as he clapped his hands together. "Asshole" he insulted as the smile on his face never faltered.

"You look pretty happy" Mobambi said, sweat dropping.

"Asshole" Chopper insulted again, still clapping his hands and smiling.

"Alright everyone! As part of our crowned Animal King celebration, let's hear his coronation speech" Karasuke said, as the animals gathered around Chopper.

"Hold on, I never agreed to be your king" Chopper said.

"You can't?" Mobambi questioned as he tilted his head.

"Sorry, I'm-" Chopper started as he took a step back, stepping on a sharp rock. "Ooohhh!" he cried out, falling down as the crown on top of his head fell off.

"He announced, Ou!" Mobambi exclaimed. "You'll really be our king won't you?" he asked.

"What a marvelous coronation speech" Karasuke said, as the animals cheered while Chopper laid on the ground, crying.

-With the Straw Hats-

As the animals ran, the Square Rhinos knocked the Straw Hats off their backs and continued on. "Ow, that was a rough landing" Skylar said, wincing as she rubbed her lower back while sitting up.

"What is this place?" Luffy asked, as they looked around them. "It's cool!" he exclaimed. Skylar sweat drop as she watched her captain and long nosed friend have fun while being thrown around, as they were all dressed to look like animals.

"He takes his playtime way too seriously" Nami said.

"Yeah" Sanji and Skylar said. The brunette sighed as she looked at there make shift animal costumes, Sanji was a panda, Nami was a monkey, Luffy was a deer, Usopp was a lion, Zoro was a penguin and she was a panther. She yelped when she felt something brush against her bottom, looking to the swordsman that was next to her, she blushed madly and looked away as he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Usopp asked as he looked at the four. "After all the trouble I went through to make these camouflage costumes, you're not gonna join us?" he asked.

"Nah, we'll pass" Sanji said as Luffy ran around with some of the animals chasing him. Skylar couldn't help but smile, out of the other three her outfit looked the most decent as it had ears and tail along with just a black outfit as whiskers were drawn on her face and the tip of her nose was painted pink.

"This island sure is fun" Luffy said as Usopp joined in with running around. All the animals soon stopped as black sheep like creatures came running towards them. Causing all the animals to start running away. "What are those?" the rubbery boy asked.

"They're Horn Eaters!" the parrot exclaimed.

"Horn Eaters?" Luffy questioned.

"They blindly attack horned animals" the parrot explained. "They've caused the deaths of the islands elders" he said as he started to fly away.

"Yosh! Then lemme kick their asses!" Luffy exclaimed

"Oi, forget it! It's too risky" Usopp said as he picked Luffy up and ran. Skylar grew embarrassed as her face flushed pure red when Zoro picked her up and started to run when the crew split up and the Horn Eaters turned to follow Usopp and Luffy.

"Why the hell are they following me?!" Usopp asked, crying.

"Those horns! They prey on animals with horns!" the parrot exclaimed, motioning to the fake deer horns on Luffy's head.

"Horns?" Usopp questioned as he soon sat Luffy down. "There" he said, before taking off running at full speed.

"Oi! Wait up!" Luffy cried out. "Go that way" he said as he took the horns off his head and threw them away from him, only for them just to land a couple of feet away in front of him. The crew stood there and watched as he was trampled.

"Why did you throw them in front of you?!" Nami and Skylar snapped.

-With Chopper-

"Everyone will be fine now" Chopper said after tending to all the injured animals. "You'll all be able to run again soon" he said.

"You're great, Chopper! Everyone's overjoyed!" Mobambi exclaimed. "We're glad to have you as our king!" he said joyfully.

"Still, I can only be king while I'm here on this island" Chopper said.

"What do you mean?" Mobambi asked, confused.

"I have to return to my nakama's pirate ship" Chopper explained.

"Pirate ship, so your nakama are…pirates" Mobambi said.

"Yup, isn't it funny?" Chopper asked as the young boy clenched his jaw and fists. "You're human, but you live with animals and I'm a reindeer, but I travel with humans" he said. "I wonder how they're all doing? They should've notice the smoke and come to look for me by now" he said as he sat in front of the fire he had made, the smoke rising into the air.

"Forget them!" Mobambi exclaimed as he threw dirt onto the fire. "You're our king now!" he cried out as he stomped the rest of the fire out.

"What are you doing?" Chopper asked.

"You've made so many friends here! You have to stay!" Mobambi exclaimed, grabbing Chopper's shoulders. "From now on we'll be your nakama" he said. "Quit being a pirate and live with us here!" he exclaimed as he tightened his grip on the reindeer/human's shoulders.

"Mobambi…do you…hate pirates?" Chopper asked, as the boy grew sad.

"My papa…was killed by pirates" Mobambi explain, walking away as Chopper followed after him. The two soon stood in front of an opening to a small hut.

"What is this?" Chopper asked.

"Remnants of papa's ship" Mobambi said as he untied something from his arm, showing it was a necklace with a locket that held a picture of his father. "Papa was a zoologist on his way to this island" he said as he started to tell Chopper what had happen. "Then I washed ashore on this island. The former Animal King, the Kirin Lion, took care of me as his nakama and raised me" he explained. "That's why, any talk about pirates…" he said, trailing off.

"But, my nakama are good pirates" Chopper said.

"How the hell can there be a good pirate?!" Mobambi snapped.

"Well…once you meet them you'll understand" Chopper said, smiling. "I know! I'll ask Luffy if he'll give you a ride on our ship-" he started.

"You've got to be kidding me! Who'd want to ride with pirates?" Mobambi asked interrupting the reindeer/human.

"Mobambi" Chopper said.

"You can't stay with them! You're an animal right?" Mobambi asked. "It's obviously better for you to live among your fellow animals!" he exclaimed, as Chopper looked down.

-Elsewhere-

The sound of a violin being played sounded out through the air as the Horn Eaters ran after the animals that ran from them. A man with pink hair smiled as he watched the Horn Eaters chased the animals as he continued to play his violin. Two other strange looking men watched as the animals were thrown into the air by the Horn Eaters. The two men, stood up as the heavy one of the two swung a mace around and the other one pulled out a strange sword. The two of them started to tear the horns off of the animals.

Once done, they kicked the animals into the water and watched as they went over the waterfall. A Trumpet Pig watched in fear as it turned around and took off running.

-With the Straw Hats-

"Have you seen Chopper?" Luffy asked. "He looks like this" he said as he held up a rock, that he had drawn on, for two otters to look at. The rest of the crew was now back in their originally clothing as they watched their captain.

"No he doesn't!" Skylar snapped.

"Maybe this isn't quite him" Luffy said. "Like this! Like this!" he said after changing the drawing.

"That doesn't look like him either!" Skylar snapped. Amazed that they had let the person who couldn't draw, draw what Chopper looked like.

"So, have you seen him?" Luffy asked

"C'mon, Skylar's right, there's nothing that looks like that" Usopp said, as a strange sound soon sounded out.

"Huh, what's that sound?" Sanji asked.

"Are there other people here?" Zoro questioned, as he wrapped a protective arm around Skylar which caused her to becoming confused and blush.

"Let's check it out, we might find some clues" Nami said, raising an eyebrow at Zoro's behavior as she stood up and started to walk.

"Yeah" Usopp said as the others followed after her, Zoro intertwined his and Skylar's hands together. Blushing as he walked beside the brunette. Skylar's blush darkened as a small smile made its way onto her lips at the thought of the swordsman remembering her.

-Elsewhere-

"A grand catch indeed" the man with pink hair said, laughing as he looked at the many horns in front of him. "With this many horns, I'm bound to find it" he said as he sat at a table with plates and plates of the horns he and the other two men took from the animals.

"Butler-sama, here's your mayonnaise and ketchup" the heavy man said.

"Fool!" Butler snapped.

"Huh?" the heavy man questioned.

"Where's the mustard?" Butler asked as he picked up a horn.

"Yes, here you are" the other man said, as he and the heavy man squirted mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise onto the horn in Butler's hand. The pink haired man took a huge bite out of the horn, having no trouble as he ate it.

"How do you feel, Butler-sama?" the second man asked. "Any unusually reactions to your body?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all" Butler said, dejected. "Next" he said, grabbing another horn as Luffy and the others came walking towards them.

"Hey, you're eating some strange stuff. Is it tasty?" Luffy asked.

"Are you still carrying that horrible drawing around?" Skylar asked; sweat dropping as she looked at the rock Luffy was carrying.

"Omae, you say?! Who the hell are you?!" Butler asked.

"We're looking for someone who looks like this, seen him?" Luffy asked, holding up the rock with the drawing as Skylar's eye twitched.

"Foul-mouthed whelp! Do you know who you're addressing using such slander?" Butler asked.

"You'd better be more careful with your choice of words!" the heavy man exclaimed.

"Else, prepare for the consequences!" the second man exclaimed, as he grabbed a hold on his sword that was strapped to his back. Butler stood in front of the Straw Hats as he pulled his fist back and instead of punching Luffy, punched the rock he was holding. Which caused pain to shoot through the man's body.

"Butler-sama!" the two men exclaimed as the pink haired man held his now throbbing hand.

"Butler-sama, please use this" the second man said as he started to put mustard on Butler's aching hand.

"You moron! What will putting mustard on it do?!" Butler snapped.

"How about this?" the heavy man questioned as he started putting ketchup on the pink haired male's throbbing hand.

"Ketchup won't do any good either!" Butler snapped, before the three men remember that the Straw Hats were still there. "You must realize how fearsome I am now" the man said, laughing. "I bet you're curious as to how great I really am, right?" he asked

"No, not at all" all the Straw Hats said.

"Oh really, you're that curious, eh?" Butler asked. "Then allow me to enlighten you" he said.

"We never asked" the Straw Hats said.

"I am a genius inventor, a genius zoologist, not to mention a genius at treasure hunting" Butler said. "I call myself 'The World's Ultra Super Genius', Count Butler!" he exclaimed.

"The world's greatest genius!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes wide. "Cool!" he excitedly exclaimed as Skylar sweat dropped.

"And I pride myself as 'The World's Strongest Man', General Hotdog!" the heavy man exclaimed.

"World's strongest?" Zoro questioned, as he squeezed Skylar's hand a little. As he raised an eyebrow.

"Pirates are humble whenever they hear the name of Mad Dog Hotdog!" Hotdog exclaimed.

"And I'm 'The World's Handsomest Man', President Snake" the second man said, causing Skylar to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh, world's handsomest man?" Sanji questioned.

"Once I choose my prey, be it foe or woman, it shall not escape" Snake said. "All grovel in fear before Snake the Poison Snake!" he exclaimed. Usopp threw a bone down and watched as Hotdog shot towards it. Then he threw a frog down and watched as Snake had caught it.

"Quit tricking us!" Snake and Hotdog snapped.

"Hey you guys, would you happen to be seeking the Crowning Treasure?" Nami asked.

"Why of course, my fair lady" Snake said, bowing before Nami.

"Oh how wonderful!" Nami exclaimed. "Could you give me some leads on the treasure?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure" Snake said, standing up. "But under one condition" he said, taking a hold of Nami's hand which caused Sanji to become infuriated.

"He kind of reminds me of a certain someone" Skylar mumbled, as she sweat drop.

"Condition?" Nami questioned.

"If you want to hear the secrets of the treasure, you must become one of my henchmen" Butler said.

"Oh, is that all?" Nami asked. "I'll be your henchmen or whatever you want me to be" she said.

"No!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

"Hey, what are you doing Luffy?" Usopp asked. "This is our chance to get closer to the secret of the treasure, y'know?" he asked.

"But this guys evil!" Luffy exclaimed.

"How dare you make such accusations! What makes you think I'm evil?" Butler asked, while the word 'Evil' was written on the back of the pink haired male's jacket.

"Nothing, just a gut feeling" Luffy said.

"What!" Butler exclaimed, as Nami hit Luffy and Usopp on top of the head.

"W-what are you doing, Nami?" Usopp asked as he and Luffy laid on the ground with bumps on their heads.

"Idiot! What good will pissing them off do?" Nami whispered to the two. "They were just about to tell me the secret of the Crowning Treasure!" she exclaimed.

"But why did you hit me?!" Usopp asked.

"Oh zip it! I just felt like it!" the orange haired female snapped.

"You people" Butler said.

"Butler-sama, these freaks have a distinct scent of stupidity" Hotdog said.

"And they're low class at that" Snake said, causing Skylar to scoff. Oh, if only he knew who her parents were.

"Oh, a bunch of morons, now that just won't do" Butler said. "I'll not tell you anything about the secret to the treasure" he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, pretty please" Nami said, her hands clasped together as she gave a puppy dog expression.

"Tell us, pretty please" Usopp said, blowing a kiss to the men.

"Never!" Butler snapped. "He who obtains the Crowning Treasure will receive the power to shake the very universe!" he exclaimed. "Of course I'll never tell you that."

"You just told us" Skylar said, a bored look on her face as she sweat dropped while everyone's eyes widen.

"Furthermore the fact that the Crown Treasure is actually a mysterious power hidden within the horns of a special animal, will never leave my lips" Butler said, as Skylar's sweat drop grew bigger. "And look, after hypnotizing the wild Horn Eaters with this Wild Animal Violin I invented. I brought them to this very island" he explained as he pulled out a violin from his jacket. "But that is a secret I will never tell you, even if the universe ceases to exist!" he exclaimed.

"How can you call yourself a genius?" Skylar asked.

"Oh shit! I told 'em! I told 'em everything!" Butler exclaimed as he started to freak out.

"You runts are rather crafty to extract such secret information from Butler-sama!" Hotdog exclaimed.

"No, he straight out told us himself" Sanji said.

"Silence! Butler-sama's personality prevents him from concealing secrets!" Snake snapped.

"Shit!" Butler exclaimed as he pulled out his violin. "Now that you all know the secret, I cannot let you live!" he exclaimed.

"Oi! What kind of reasoning is that?!" Usopp asked, as Zoro let go of Skylar's hand and stood in front of her slightly, while holding his swords.

"Summon Horn Eaters" Butler said, as he played his violin. "Trample these fools to death!" he exclaimed as the Horn Eaters came running towards the Straw Hats. Skylar got ready to draw her swords along with Zoro as Nami held out her staff and Usopp held out his sling shot. Luffy stood up, an angry expression on his face as Nami and Usopp started to freak out. Stretching his arms out, Luffy grabbed a hold of all his friends and started to spin around.

They all soon went falling into a canyon, as they fell Zoro grabbed a hold of Skylar and held her close to his chest. Butler stopped playing his violin once he realized that the Straw Hats had fallen in the canyon. "Luffy, why the hell were you hypnotized too?" Usopp snapped as the group was falling.

"Dunno" Luffy said, crossing his arms.

"His brain waves must be on the same level as a wild animal" Zoro said.

"Oh! That must be it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I should tell you, that's not a compliment" Sanji said.

"Oh" Luffy said as they were heading towards the water, that held strange crocodiles. The crocodiles upon seeing them fall, opened their mouths wide.

"Crocodiles!" Usopp shouted.

"Seems like it" Zoro and Skylar said.

"Do something!" Usopp exclaimed, waving his arms around. "You're responsible for this Luffy!" he snapped.

"Gum Gum Balloon" Luffy said, expanding his body as he hit the crocodiles and causing the others to bounce off of his body and into the water as he went rolling down the river after them. Soon the group was sitting on a tree branch as it was sailing through the water and past a waterfall. Skylar's face was pure red as she sat on Zoro's lap, the swordsman having a satisfied smirk on his lips as Sanji was fuming.

"Well I never imagined the Crowning Treasure would be the horns of an animal" Nami said.

"Come to think of it, I heard that in some country in West Blue" Sanji said. "There's an animal's horn which can be used to make a powerful stamina-enhancing drug" he explained. "It's suppose to be more valuable than any amount of gold or gems" he said.

"Kinda sounds like a Devil Fruit" Usopp said.

"Yeah, you could say that" Sanji said.

"This must be their doing" Zoro said once he noticed all the beaten and passed out animals lying on the grass.

"Those poor things" Skylar said.

"This is horrible" Nami said.

"At times like this, we really need Chopper's medical skills" Sanji said.

"Hey, if they're after animals with horns…" Nami and Skylar said, realization dawning on all of them.

"They're right, Chopper's in danger too!" Usopp exclaimed.

"He'll be fine" Luffy said as they all looked to him. "He's pretty strong, not to mention brave" he said, smiling.

"You think so?" Usopp asked, as Skylar smiled at the rubbery boy.

"He wouldn't be our nakama if he was some weakling, now would he?" Luffy asked. "Right, Sanji, Zoro?" he asked.

"That's a given" Zoro said.

"That's right" Sanji said.

"Oi, oi, be serious now, are you certain he'll be alright?" Usopp asked. "Won't he be in danger unless we find him soon?" he asked, as the parrot from before started to fly towards the pirates.

"But where should we start-ah, that's it! We'll ask the Animal King!" Nami exclaimed once she saw the parrot. "He might know where Chopper is" she said.

"Great idea" Luffy said, standing up. "Yosh! Let's go meet the Animal King!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Usopp exclaimed as Luffy stretched his arms up and grabbed a hold of the parrot, hopping onto its back.

"H-hey you!" the parrot exclaimed, as the other pirates made it onto land and ran to where Luffy and the parrot were.

"Sorry about this, but we're looking for an important nakama of ours" Luffy said. "Could you take us to the Animal King's place?" he asked as the hippo and goat stood in front of the others to keep them from moving any further.

"What?" the parrot asked.

"There, there!" Nami exclaimed as she tried to calm the goat down. "If you take me to meet the Animal King, I'll let you eat this lovely piece of paper" she said, holding up some paper for the goat as Usopp, Zoro, Skylar, and Sanji hopped onto the hippo. Nami soon got on the goat, "lookie" she said as she tied the paper to a piece of string and then that to a stick. She held it in front of the goat as it went running forward, the hippo following behind.

"You're terribly heavy! Go easy on my back!" the parrot snapped as it followed after them, with Luffy still on its back. As they ran, Snake, Butler, and Hotdog came out from behind some trees and watched as the group disappeared.

"Those fools appear to have survived" Snake said.

"But thanks to them, we've overheard some wonderful information" Hotdog said.

"Ah-ha! I never knew there was an Animal King on this island" Butler said. "Following them could lead us to the truth behind the Crowning Treasure" he said.

-With Chopper-

"What did you say?" Mobambi asked after listening to the Trumpet Pig. "There are evil humans manipulating the Horn Eaters and attacking animals all over the island" he said as the animals started to cause a ruckus. "It'll be alright, we have a new king to lead us!" he exclaimed, causing the animals to calm down. "He'll exterminate them for us in the blink of an eye" he said.

"Idiot! What are you talking about?!" Chopper asked, as he backed away from the boy and animals. "What if I get hurt fighting them?" he asked.

"You won't help us?" Mobambi questioned.

"Help you" Chopper said.

"Mobambi" Karasuke said as he came flying towards the group. "We've got trouble, human's are heading this way!" he exclaimed.

"Humans!" Mobambi exclaimed as the animals became wide eyed. Looking towards the jungle, they all saw a cloud of smoke from where the humans were running towards them. "That's them that must be them!" the boy cried out. "Chopper" he said. "Hey, you're strong aren't you, Chopper?" he asked.

"You're the king after all, so, are you going to chicken out when we need you the most?" he asked, as Chopper soon had a determined look on his face.

"Of course not, I'll…fight bravely when it's called for!" Chopper exclaimed.

-With the Straw Hats-

"But what's the Animal King like?" Luffy asked as the crew was still heading towards where the Animal King was.

"To be called the Animal King, he's gotta be pretty impressive, right?" Usopp asked. "He must be 10 meters-no make that 50 meters tall!" he exclaimed.

"What is he, a giraffe?" Skylar asked.

"50 meters! Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

-With Chopper-

"Yes, they're wicked villains! They must be coming to slaughter us for pelts!" Karasuke exclaimed.

-With the Straw Hats-

"Yeah! Yeah! No mistaking it" Usopp said. "I bet he has tens-no hundreds of horns!" he exclaimed.

"What! For real?" Luffy asked.

"That's nearly impossibly!" Skylar snapped, at the long nosed pirate.

-With Chopper-

"I'm sure of it! They're here to slaughter and devour everyone of us!" Karasuke exclaimed.

"N-no way…that's too cruel!" Mobambi exclaimed, his voice wavering a bit.

-With the Straw Hats-

"No, no, no! Not just that!" Usopp exclaimed. "He probably made up of bears and elephants and lions and tigers and herrings and a cod! One terrifying beast! " he exclaimed.

"Whoa! He's that awesome, eh!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous!" Zoro and Skylar snapped.

-With Chopper-

Chopper shook as he watched as the humans were drawing closer and closer. His eyes were wide ad he clenched his jaw while shaking. "Where's the Animal King?" Luffy asked as he and the others finally reached where Chopper and them where, causing the reindeer/human to scream as he ran away. The parrot fell to the ground and Luffy went rolling off of it and in front of the area where Chopper was hiding and failing like always.

"Stop!" Chopper cried out, before stopping as he saw who it was. "Luffy!" he exclaimed

"Oh! Chopper!" Luffy exclaimed, sitting up.

"Chopper!" Nami and Skylar exclaimed, as Nami fed the goat the paper she had promised it.

"So you're safe!" Usopp exclaimed as he went running over to the reindeer/human.

"What's with that outfit?" Sanji asked.

"Did you guys come just for me?" Chopper asked as the others came walking over to him.

"Man, you had us worried" Zoro said.

"That's for sure" Skylar said, smiling as Chopper laughed.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and exterminate these fiends, your majesty!" Mobambi snapped.

"Your majesty?" the Straw Hats questioned, now confused.

"Could it be…that you're the…?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah! He's our king!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"Be afraid, humans!" Karasuke exclaimed as Skylar chuckled. "Soon you will be crushed at the hands of our great king" he said.

"Chopper, you're the Animal King?" Sanji questioned.

"Hey Chopper, recognize this guy?" Luffy asked pulling a boulder with a drawing on it over to the reindeer/human so he could see it. "He's like a 1,000 meters tall and got horns and fangs and he's made up of bears and lions and whales and-" he said.

"That's Chopper, idiot!" Skylar and Nami snapped as they interrupted the raven haired male.

"What! When did you get to be that cool?" Luffy asked as his eyes widen.

"Don't you get it yet, moron?" Sanji asked, as he kicked Luffy in the head.

"Everyone, there's nothing to worry about" Chopper said. "They're my nakama" he explained.

"Yo" Zoro said, as the animals backed away.

"P-pirates" Mobambi stuttered out.

"Yeah! Aren't they something?" Chopper asked, smiling as Luffy's stomach growled.

"Man, I'm hungry" Luffy said as he sprawled himself out over a rock. "Chopper, there anything to eat around here?" he asked.

"Eh? Oh, I'll go get you something right now" Chopper said.

"You mean it?" Luffy asked, hopping up as everyone started to follow the reindeer/human.

"That's the Animal King for you" Usopp said.

"It's great! This is great food you've got here" Luffy complimented, as Skylar raised an eyebrow at the rubbery boy stuffing his face. She chuckled and shook her head as she bit into the apple in her hand.

"You sure were hungry" Chopper said, laughing. "I'll go get you some more" he said.

"We're pretty lucky, huh?" Nami asked. "We found Chopper and then he turns out to be the Animal King" she said.

"I kinda envy him" Sanji said. "I could get use to being a king. Although, I'd rather be a prince than a king" he said, causing Skylar to raise an eyebrow. "I'd rescue beautiful damsels in distress and-" he started to say.

"Are you some kind of moron?" Zoro asked interrupting the blonde while causing the brunette to almost choke on her apple as she started to laugh.

"What?" Sanji snapped.

"You talk too much, just use your trap to eat, Prince" Zoro said as Skylar pounded her fist against her chest to calm down as she coughed while laughing.

"That's rich, coming from someone who does nothing but sculpt his body all day" Sanji mumbled.

"You prince of shit! Why don't I shut that foul-mouth of yours?" Zoro snapped as he and the blonde started to fight, which caused Skylar to laugh some more as she watched the two in amusement.

"Shut up! You're not much better with yours!" Sanji snapped.

"What's so good about these people?!" Mobambi asked, as he shook with anger as an irritation mark appeared on his head.

"Hey, Shorty" Luffy said, still stuffing his face.

"I'm not 'Shorty'! I'm Mobambi!" Mobambi snapped.

"Fruits are good and all, but don't you have any meat? Meat?" Luffy asked.

"M-" Karasuke said.

"M-" the parrot said.

"Meat!" the animals cried out.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that" Skylar said as everyone looked at the rubbery boy who was still stuffing his face. Soon the animals all ran away as Luffy stared confused.

"They all ran away!" Nami snapped, as she hit the rubbery boy.

"Be careful with what you freakin' say!" Usopp snapped.

"Listen, all of you, once you're done with that leave this island!" Karasuke said. "And don't ever come back!" he exclaimed.

"But before that, would you tell us something?" Nami asked. "Is there a such a thing as the Crowning Treasure, or…?" she questioned while trailing off, waiting for them to respond.

"Crowning Treasure, what's that?" Karasuke asked.

"It seems you came here believing a tall tale, but it honestly was a waste of your time" the parrot said.

"Please don't say that, not even a little hint?" Nami asked, clasping her hands together.

"Let's just forget about the treasure" Usopp said. "We've found Chopper, let's just take him and get out of here" he said.

"You can't do that!" Mobambi exclaimed. "Chopper is out king! He'll remain here and protect this island!" he proclaimed.

"Quit it already, will ya" Usopp said. "That cowardly reindeer hasn't got what it takes to protect this island by himself" he said, before being hit in the back of the head with an apple. Looking to Skylar he raised his hands in defense as he saw her throwing an apple in the air and catching it, looking about ready to throw it.

"Are you mocking our king?" Mobambi asked.

"That kinda sucks" Luffy said, rubbing his inflated stomach as he ate a banana. "You guys like Chopper too, eh Mombran?" he asked, saying the child's name wrong.

"I'm Mobambi!" Mobambi snapped.

"Sorry, but he's an important nakama to us" Luffy said.

"Shut up, you pirate!" Mobambi snapped. "He's a much, much closer nakama to me!" he exclaimed as Skylar laughed. Out of all of them, she was much closer to Chopper as she had known him since she was a child and the two knew each other's past. "Now and forever, he'll stay with us on this island!" he proclaimed as an explosion soon sounded out.

"That direction is-" the parrot said, trailing off.

"This is bad! That's Papa's cabin!" Mobambi exclaimed as he, Chopper, the parrot, and Karasuke went running towards the area where the smoke was rising.

"Oi, what is going on?" Usopp asked as he and Nami went running after them.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, as he followed after and got stuck in the entry due to the heavy pounds he had gain from eating. Sanji ran into him and bounce back, hitting Zoro as Skylar stepped aside from the two flying back.

"Hey! We can't get out!" Zoro snapped.

"Your fat ass is in the way!" Skylar snapped.

"You ate too much, you pig!" Sanji snapped.

"Weird" Luffy said, trying to get unstuck.

-With Chopper and Mobambi-

"It must be them!" Nami exclaimed as she and Usopp followed after the reindeer/human, boy, and animals. "They've come looking for the secret of the treasure!" she exclaimed. Down below Butler was searching through what was left of cabin while Hotdog and Snake got ready to attack the animals if they tried anything. Butler smiled widely as he found a Log Book.

"What the…?" Mobambi asked as he looked down at the three men, as the Trumpet Pig said something.

"They're the ones controlling the Horn Eaters" Chopper said, looking at the Trumpet Pig.

"Found it!" Butler exclaimed, holding up the Log Book. "This is it! The answer to our search for the Crowning Treasure!" he exclaimed.

"Crowning Treasure, in papa's Log Book?" Mobambi asked.

"Does that treasure really exist?" Karasuke questioned.

"What? You guys really haven't heard of it?" Nami asked.

"None of the details, I'm afraid" the parrot said. "The elders who did know of it have all become victims of the Horn Eaters" he explained.

"The Crowning Treasure dwells within the gilded horns upon the head of the Animal King" Butler read.

"The Animal King's horns" Mobambi said.

"The horns possess the mysterious power to bring out an animal's greatest strength" Butler read. "After the Animal King's life span has ended, a new Animal King will inherit the power and protect the island. It seems that is how this island continues to flourish as a paradise of animals" he continued to read.

"Oh, I see that's what it is!" Usopp exclaimed, as Snake looked up at them.

"You fiends! You've managed to steal secrets from us yet again!" Snake exclaimed.

"Your boss was saying it straight-out again! Skylar's right how can you call yourselves geniuses?" Nami asked.

"His personality prevents him from being able to keep a secret" Hotdog said.

"You whelps, where's the Animal King? Where is he?" Butler asked. "Tell me! If you tell me I'll take only his life and let the rest of you live! Refuse my offer and you shall all fall victims to my Horn Eaters!" he exclaimed, putting the book in his jacket and pulling out his violin as he started to play it.

"This is bad! The Horn Eaters are coming!" Usopp exclaimed. "They're going to kill everybody!" he cried out fearfully. The animals huddled up in fear as the Horn Eaters started to plow throw the jungle, towards where the violin was being played. "Oi, Chopper!" the long nosed pirate exclaimed as the reindeer/human, went sliding down towards where Butler was.

"Who the hell are you?" Butler asked.

"I am…the Animal King! Tony Tony Chopper!" Chopper proclaimed.

"You're the Animal King?!" Butler asked, laughing as he stopped playing his violin.

"This little runt can't be the Animal King" Hotdog said.

"He's not lying! He'll take out the likes of you in the blink of an eye!" Karasuke exclaimed.

"Interesting" Butler said.

"If you're satisfied, stop your Horn Eaters and fight me!" Chopper exclaimed, as Butler laughed. The Horn Eaters still running towards where he and the others were located.

"I'll consider your challenge once you defeat my Horn Eaters" Butler said.

"What?" Chopper asked.

"If you live through it that is!" Butler exclaimed.

-With Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Skylar-

"Oi, put some more power into it!" Sanji exclaimed as he, Skylar, and Zoro tried to push Luffy out of the entry way. "We'll never get out of here at this rate" the blonde said.

"Shut up! What about you? Push with a little more spirit!" Zoro exclaimed.

"How about you both shut up and keep pushing!" Skylar snapped at the two, as the three made a little process.

"Dammit! Who in their right mind would eat until they're this bloated?" Sanji asked.

"Well, this is nothing!" Luffy exclaimed. "I can eat loads more!" he proclaimed.

"You're still hungry?!" Zoro, Skylar, and Sanji snapped.

-With Chopper and Others-

"They're here! The Horn Eaters!" the parrot cried out as the Horn Eaters came running towards them while Butler laughed.

"Okay, in a pinch like this, my special sure-kill weapon will come in handy!" Usopp exclaimed. "Usopp Boomerang!" he exclaimed as he pulled a boomerang out. "Surrender! Once I throw this, there's no turning back!" he loudly proclaimed while throwing the boomerang at the pink haired male. Butler bend backwards as he laughed, the boomerang going right over him and hitting the ground.

"What's wrong with it? It didn't come back!" Nami exclaimed.

"Like I said, there's no turning back!" Usopp exclaimed.

"You meant that?!" Nami snapped as she hit the long nosed pirate. The Horn Eaters were getting closer as Chopper started to run forward.

"Chopper!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"He's charging them by himself! What's he planning to do?" Usopp asked.

"Chopper!" Nami exclaimed, as the reindeer/human was running towards the Horn Eaters. Just as he reached them he made a sudden turn.

"He's running away?" Usopp questioned.

"Don't let him escape" Butler said, playing his violin as the Horn Eaters turn towards Chopper and Butler jumped onto one of them. Hotdog and Snake doing the same thing as well, as Chopper stops to strip off the prince like outfit so he was back in his normal clothing. After that he takes of running again.

"Chopper" Luffy said; now back to normal size as he, Zoro, Skylar, and Sanji came running to where Nami, Usopp, Mobambi, and the animals where. "Eh, where's Chopper?" he asked.

"He ran away, hey, is Chopper really a coward?" Mobambi asked. "Isn't he supposed to be strong?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In any case let's go help him" Sanji said, as he and the swordsman went running after Chopper.

"Will Chopper…get killed?" Mobambi asked, about ready to cry.

"If you're that worried about him, why don't you go too" Luffy suggested.

"But…" Mobambi said, trailing off.

"You'd better not; even if you went, you'd honestly only be killed as well" the parrot said.

"And it won't be just a scratch you'll get this time" Karasuke said, as Mobambi brought a hand up to the scar on his chest.

"So you're not going?" Luffy questioned.

"If only I was stronger, then I'd help him!" Mobambi exclaimed. "But…I can't beat them!" he exclaimed. "I'm just…" he started, trailing off.

"Hey! So what if you're not strong? I'm not strong either, but I'm not the least bit scared!" Usopp exclaimed, his body shaking.

"Your legs are trembling" Nami and Skylar pointed out.

"If you set yourself to it, you might be strong" Luffy said, causing Skylar to smile. "Right?" he asked, giving a wide smile to the child.

"That's stupid!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"Okay, I getcha, Shorty" Luffy said. "But just being with someone doesn't make you nakama, y'know" he said as he, Usopp, Skylar, and Nami went running off to go catch up with Chopper.

"My name's not 'Shorty', my name's…" Mobambi started as looked after the four who were running. "My name is Mobambi!" he shouted.

-With Chopper-

'_I can't let him hurt the others_' Chopper thought while running in his deer form, before growing big and grabbing a hold of a vine to swing across a hole. Making it to the other side, he went back into his normal form and started to run again. Chopper screamed as he saw that the Horn Eaters were right behind him. Going into his deer form, he jumped up some rock to make it to the top of a cliff as Hotdog swung his mace around and threw it to the top. Once it was securely at the top, he, Butler, and Snake started to climb up.

-With Mobambi-

"Hey guys" Mobambi said as the animals that were walking away stopped and looked to him. "If…maybe if we all fought together, we might be able to help" he suggested.

"You plan to follow that outsider who isn't even the Animal King?" the parrot asked. "You heard them, the true Animal King is the one who inherits the gilded horns, he is no longer our concern" he said. "We shall select a new king amongst ourselves and bestow to them the Kirin Lion's horns" he explained. "Now, let's be off" he said as Mobambi looked to Karasuke who just shrugged his shoulders and followed the other animals.

"But…" Mobambi said, trailing off.

-With Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Skylar-

The four pirate ran as they as they jumped from rock to rock, to avoid falling down to the hard ground below as they tried to catch up with Chopper and them. As Luffy hopped onto one a piece of the rock broke as he continued on, the same thing happen to Nami, Usopp, and Skylar. Soon they all picked up the pace as each rock they stepped on started to break apart. "They're crumbling! They're all crumbling!" Luffy exclaimed.

-With Chopper-

Chopper stopped as he came across some giant mushroom shaped rocks, he grew sad as he started to think of Doctor Hiluluk. He gasped as Butler, Hotdog, and Snake came up behind him. Turning to face them, Hotdog punches the reindeer/human and sends him flying back some. As Chopper lands on the ground, Hotdog runs up to him and brings his fist down.

-With Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Skylar-

"T-that was close" Skylar panted out as they had all safely made it to the other side.

"Chopper!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed as he sat up.

-With Mobambi-

Mobambi quickly takes off running as he enters the tree the Kirin Lion was in. Standing before it, he looks at the horns that adored its still body.

-With Chopper-

Hotdog punched Chopper again as Snake jumps into the air and draws his sword, he slashes down as Chopper rolls out of the way and stood up, running away from Snake. The man continued to slash downwards towards him as the sword itself moved like a whip. At the edge of the rock Chopper stared wide eye as Snake brought his sword up, ready to slash down at the reindeer/human. Just as he was about too, the rock they were standing on broke and started to fall down wards. "What?" Butler asked, as the broken rock was falling into the water.

"I-Insolent cur!" Snake exclaimed as he saw that it was Sanji who had broke the rock he and Chopper were standing on. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"The Prince" Sanji said, pointing the cigarette in his hand at Snake.

"Sanji" Chopper said, having been caught by Zoro who was hanging onto a tree branch that was growing out of the side of the cliff. "Zoro" he said, looking at the swordsman that was holding him.

"Jeez, what a poser" Zoro said, as he got back up onto of the cliff and avoided a punch from Hotdog. Zoro threw Chopper to the side as he stood in front of the heavy man. "Run for it Chopper, this guy's mine" the moss haired swordsman said, as Chopper ran away.

"Sounds like fun" Hotdog said. "Now face the steel-breaking strongest kick in the world!" he exclaimed, as he spun towards Zoro, missing the swordsman and destroying one of the mushroom shaped rocks. As Chopper ran he was soon knocked to the ground as Butler sat on top of him.

"You're not going anywhere" Butler said, as he grabbed a hold of Chopper's antlers.

"Gum Gum Rocket" Luffy said as he knocked Butler off of Chopper.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried out, smiling.

"Chopper!" Skylar and Nami exclaimed as they and Usopp came running towards him

"You guys came for me" Chopper said.

"Now that yours truly, Usopp-sama, is here there's nothing to fear!" Usopp exclaimed as Skylar dropped to the ground and hugged Chopper close, glad that he was okay.

"Really?" Chopper asked, hugging Skylar back as he looked at Usopp which caused the brunette to laugh.

"Yosh, go Luffy! I'm here now!" Usopp exclaimed, as Skylar sat Chopper down.

"Why don't you go" Nami said as she hit the back of Usopp's head.

"D-d-don't be ridiculous!" Usopp cried out. "My new move should be revealed in the final moments!" he exclaimed.

"Is your new move running away and hiding like a coward?" Skylar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Usopp snapped as the brunette laughed.

"What drivel are you spouting…insects!" Butler sneered as he stood up, Usopp hid behind Nami.

"Come on now" Nami said.

"All of you are about to fall into hell!" Butler exclaimed, pulling out his violin and started to play it.

"This is bad, the Horn Eaters are gonna come!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I think they're the least of our worries" Skylar said, an irritation mark on her head as she looked at Luffy.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed as she, Skylar, and Usopp quickly ran over to the rubbery boy.

"This doesn't look good" Usopp said, as all three shouted into the raven haired boys ears. As Luffy fell over the Horn Eaters came running towards the group, causing them all to run and leave their captain behind. Soon one of the Horn Eaters hit Luffy, which sent him flying.

"Oh Shit!" the four running exclaimed when they saw their captain flying by.

-With Mobambi-

"Kirin Lion, I hope you can forgive me" Mobambi mumbled as he took a step closer to the lion.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Karasuke asked as he stood at the entrance of the tree.

"But…Chopper will get killed if I don't…" Mobambi said, trailing off as he was trying to pry the horns off of the lion's head.

"If you do that, you'll be exiled from the island!" Karasuke exclaimed.

"But they're after Chopper because they think his antlers are the treasures that they've been looking for!" Mobambi defended. "If I show them the real treasure-" he started.

"Forget about that reindeer" the parrot interrupted from outside the tree, causing Mobambi to gasp. "Honestly, just what do you think the likes of us can accomplish?" he asked. "We must entrust everything to the new Animal King" he explained as the other animals gathered around the entrance of the tree.

"You're just going to abandon Chopper?" Mobambi asked. "But we begged Chopper so dearly and then he even pretended to be the king!" he exclaimed. "You're all safe now because of that, right?" he asked.

"The secret power belongs to the Animal King, humans must never wield it" the parrot explained

"B-but…" Mobambi said, trailing off as he didn't know what to say

"Don't you guys worry, it's Mobambi we're talking about here; he'll understand" Karasuke said. "Don't you guys fret about it" he said.

"I'll leave this with you, Karasuke" the parrot said, as he and the other animals left.

"Karasuke, are you going to abandon Chopper too?" Mobambi asked.

"Idiot! Don't you care if you're exiled from the island?!" Karasuke asked, as Mobambi looked down and removed his hand from the Kirin Lion's horns.

-With Sanji-

Sanji dodged each attack Snake threw at him, before kicking the taller male in the face as he goes to kick the man again. Snake dodges the attack and hits Sanji back with his sword like whip causing the blonde to fall. As he brings the sword down again Sanji stands up and kicks the taller male before dodging the sword as it turned back to normal. The blonde dodged each slash that was thrown at him as the sword went back to be a whip. Jumping into the air the blonde heads towards Snake and kicks him, only for his foot to go right through his body.

"What!" Sanji exclaimed. "That bastard" he growled as he landed on the ground. Snake laughed as he appeared behind the blonde and slashed down at him.

-With Zoro-

As Zoro took a step in the water, one of his feet sunk down below as Hotdog wrapped the chain of his mace around the swordsman's body. Jumping forwards he smashes his knee into the moss haired male's face and kicking the back of his head before kicking him in the face. "Now this is a surprise, you're still standing after tasting the world's strongest kick" Hotdog said. "But I wonder how long you can last" he said as he started to beat up on the chained up swordsman.

-With Nami, Skylar, Chopper and Usopp-

Chopper and Usopp were still running from the Horn Eaters. "Usopp!" Skylar and Nami said, waving their arms to the two that were running.

"Nami, Skylar! Where the hell have the two of you been?" Usopp asked.

"Come on!" Nami exclaimed.

"Get over here, quick!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Alright, gotcha" Usopp said. "Chopper! Oi, you alright?" he asked, looking down at the reindeer/human that was running beside him. "Crap" he said as he saw that the Horn Eaters were gaining speed on them. "Shit! Sorry" he said as he kicked Chopper over some rocks. "Usopp Boomerang" he said as he pulled out his boomerang.

"Hey wait, what do you plan on doing with that?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, exactly what are you planning?" Skylar asked.

"Just watch" Usopp said, holding the boomerang to his forehead.

"Usopp! You're going to…" Nami said, trailing off as Skylar's eyes widen.

"Hey, Horn Eaters! Catch me if you can!" Usopp exclaimed as he started to run off.

"He's so reckless!" Nami and Skylar exclaimed as they went to follow the long nosed pirate. Skylar watched as the raven haired boy ran while Nami drew on some rocks.

"Fetch" Usopp said, throwing the boomerang over some rocks and over a cliff as the Horn Eaters tried to get past the rocks as he climbed on top of one of the rocks.

"Usopp, that rock" Nami said, pointing up to higher ground that had rocks lining the edge. "Listen; target an explosion on that twig 15cm below that rock, hurry!" she exclaimed.

"Oh that one, are you sure?" Usopp asked.

"I'm sure! Provided my calculations are accurate, even the slightest bit of gunpowder should do the trick!" Nami exclaimed.

"Oh, I see now" Skylar said, smiling as she knew what the orange haired girl had planned.

"Yosh!" Usopp said, aiming his sling shot at the rock Nami had pointing to.

"Hurry, Usopp!" Nami and Skylar exclaimed as the Horn Eaters started to turn to face them. Usopp released the pellet in his sling shot as a slight explosion sounded out as the rocks started to tumbling down around the Horn Eaters and block them in.

"Yosha!" Usopp cheered. "The Horn Eaters are trapped! They won't be going anywhere!" he exclaimed, as the Horn Eaters tried to move the rocks out of the way with little luck. "We did it, dammit!" he cheered.

"Hey, where's Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, where is the little guy Usopp? He was with you earlier" Skylar said, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at the long nosed pirate.

-With Chopper-

Chopper back away as Butler turned to look at him. "Found you" Butler said as he came running towards the reindeer/human who ran away from him.

-With Luffy-

"Chopper!" Luffy called out. "Damn it! Where is he?" he asked, before looking somewhere. "It's him" he said, before waving his arms around. "Oi, you guys! Oi!" he called out as he saw Karasuke and Mobambi running down the mountain while holding on the Kirin Lion's horns.

-With Chopper-

Chopper continued to run from the pink haired male who laughed as he chased after him. Soon Butler threw a tambourine that had hit Chopper's legs and causing him to fall down. "You're a slick one" Butler said as he stood in front of Chopper. "Now the Crowning Treasure is mine!" he exclaimed, as the tambourine turned into a knife.

"Stop!" Mobambi shouted. "The Crowning Treasure is right here!" he cried out.

"You…" Chopper said, trailing off as he looked towards the young boy.

"These are the former king, the Kirin Lion's, horns!" Mobambi exclaimed. "The real Crowning Treasure" he said, holding a piece of the horn up.

"What? So those are…the shining gilded horns which carry the crown!" Butler exclaimed. "Are those really them?" he asked.

"If you want them, come and fight for 'em!" Mobambi exclaimed as he and Karasuke ran.

"I've won this fight already!" Butler exclaimed.

"Wait, stop" Chopper said, trying to run after the man but fell back down.

"Hey, you sure this is gonna work?" Karasuke asked, as he and Mobambi ran.

"The Crowning Treasure is a treasure that protect this island! Well manage somehow!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"But if it doesn't work, you'll be…" Karasuke said, trailing off.

"Wait there, you!" Butler exclaimed. "Why are you trembling?" he asked as the boy stopped to turn and face him. "If you're that scared, why don't you just hand me those horns" he said.

"I'm not afraid of the likes of you!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"Then I won't hold back" Butler said.

"You'll be the one to perish" Mobambi said, running again.

"What you're saying and what you're doing seems a bit different!" Butler exclaimed, chasing after the child. "The horns are mine!" he proclaimed as Mobambi jumped into a valley with Butler diving in after him. As they fell Butler noticed that the bottom was filled with lava.

"Mobambi!" Karasuke exclaimed as he swooped down and catches the child. "You devil" he said as he tried to fly upwards.

"You shitty brat!" Butler growled as he shot a rope up towards the two and it wrapped around the crow's feet.

"Damn it, you fool! We're falling!" Karasuke exclaimed as they were being pulled down with the man.

-Elsewhere-

"Mobambi! He…" the parrot said, trailing off as he and all the animals found that the Kirin Lion's horns were gone.

-With Mobambi-

Mobambi screamed before arms stretched down and wrapped themselves around him and Karasuke, throwing them into the air along with Butler. "Whew, that was close!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked down at Mobambi and Karasuke who had landed in front of him. "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"B-but…I want to be one of Chopper's nakama who he can depend on too…just being together doesn't make us nakama, right?" Mobambi asked.

"I see" Luffy said.

"Mobambi! T-they're gone!" Karasuke exclaimed as he sat up and flapped his wings. "The Crowning Treasure Horns are gone!" he exclaimed, as Luffy and Mobambi started to freak out.

-With Butler-

The pink haired man sat crouched down to the ground as he devoured the golden horns. He smiled widely as Luffy, Mobambi, and Karasuke came running towards him. Soon his body started to change as his teeth sharpen and hair started to grow everywhere. "The Crowning Treasure" Mobambi said, as Butler stood up his body covered in hair, his nails now claws as his teeth were razor sharp and two horns appeared on his head.

"It's finally mine! The supreme power!" Butler exclaimed.

-With Sanji-

The blonde was beaten up pretty badly as he fell to the ground. "Dead, are we?" Snake questioned, as Sanji started to push himself up.

"Heh, shithead" Sanji said.

"Cur, with all those cuts you still intend on fighting?" Snake asked. "Oh, I get it. It's all for those girls, eh?" he questioned, as he remembered the orange haired one that had talked to him and the brunette that had kept quiet. "You'd be worthless if you weren't strong enough, eh" he said.

"You got it all wrong" Sanji said, sitting up.

"What?" Snake asked.

"As a man, as long as there is someone I must protect, I'll risk my life in a battle!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Oh, for your nakama" Snake said. "Don't make me laugh, how can someone as pathetic as you protect anyone?" he asked, as Sanji spit his cigarette into his face and kicked him back.

"Who's pathetic?" Sanji asked; as he jumped towards the tall male and kicked him throw some rocks. "I can't protect anybody?!" he asked as he shot towards the man again who ducked down. Turning to face him he kicked Snake again.

"U-unbelievable" Snake said. "I should've already done enough damage with my sword" he said, before passing out.

"Heh, what a load. Compared to his, your swords is just a piece of shit" Sanji said, walking away.

-With Zoro-

Zoro took another kick as Hotdog stood in front of him, laughing. "You're utterly helpless" Hotdog said. "You've done well to withstand the world's strongest kick, now to put you to rest!" he exclaimed, spinning around as he smashed his foot into the swordsman's stomach. Which caused Zoro to fall back into the water and sink below it. "Hmph! Easy prey" Hotdog said, before noticing that Zoro was behind him. The swordsman broke the chains that were wrapped around him.

"You bastard! How did you…?" the heavy man asked.

"A kick that can even break steel, eh" Zoro said. "You were a bit careless with your ability, pal" he said, tying his bandanna around his head. "Now why don't you show me, what you call the strongest in the world" he said, as he drew one of his swords and pointed it towards the heavy man. With each attack Hotdog sent to Zoro, the moss haired male blocked it with his sword.

"I knew it was strange for you to still be standing after receiving all those lethal kicks" Hotdog said, as Zoro was on one knee. "Your nakama should have all perished by now" he said, as Zoro laughed.

"Heh, them, they're not dead" Zoro said, stripping off his shirt.

"What?" Hotdog asked.

"They're strong" Zoro said, standing up, as he draws his other two swords, putting one of them in his mouth. "More then you could ever hope to be!" he exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth!" Hotdog sneered.

"Being strong isn't just about having power or moves" Zoro said, as Hotdog shot towards him. "It's about heart" the moss haired swordsman said, slashing the heavy man backwards.

"Shit…I am…the strongest!" Hotdog screamed, spinning around and towards Zoro again. "Die!" he shouted as he came spinning towards the swordsman.

"Tornado" Zoro said, as he span around, slashing the heavy man up into the air.

"Why? My kicks are supposed to be the strongest!" Hotdog exclaimed as he came falling back to the ground and landed into the water.

"There's another man in this world, whose kicks with more amazing power than you'd ever be able to, he's a pain in the ass though" Zoro said, walking away. '_I hope Skylar's alright_' Zoro thought as he walked, smiling a little as he was glad to see the brunette again. Who would of thought, after all these years, the two of them would meet again and be on the same pirate crew.

-With Luffy and Mobambi-

"Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy said as he shot his fist towards Butler, who easily caught it and pulled the male towards him.

"Straw Hat!" Mobambi cried out.

"Asshole" Luffy said as he shot up and swung his fist at Butler who jumped into the air. Luffy quickly moved out of the way as Butler came back down towards him. Butler stood up and hit Luffy to the side, laughing as he shot towards the rubbery boy at immense speed. Just as he was about to punch the raven haired boy, Luffy quickly jumped out of the way. Luffy dodged each attack that was thrown at him.

"Chopper" Luffy said as he noticed that the reindeer/human had gotten there.

"Look out!" Chopper cried out, as Butler came running towards Luffy. Just as Skylar, Usopp, and Nami made it there, their eyes widen as Luffy was struck with one of the man's horns.

"Luffy!" Skylar screamed as the rubbery boy was thrown into the air, and went bouncing down the cliff. He luckily caught onto the edge and held onto it.

"Is that all?" Butler asked. "Not even the least bit entertaining" he said.

"I-I'm not done yet!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You intend to continue like that?" Butler asked.

"You're damn right" Luffy exclaimed. "You took my precious treasure!" he growled.

"The great species of man can take what it wills from the animals!" Butler exclaimed. "Why are you fighting for these lowly beasts?" he asked.

"I…I know someone named Chopper, he's a precious nakama of mine!" Luffy exclaimed, as the edge he was holding onto crumbled and he went falling down.

"Luffy!" Nami and Skylar exclaimed.

"This can't be happening!" Usopp exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Nakama" Chopper said.

"I guess there's no cure for stupidity!" Butler exclaimed, laughing. Chopper looked at the beast as he reached into his hat and pulled out of drawing of a skull and cross bones with cherry blossoms on it.

"Doctor" Chopper said. "I…" he trailed off.

"You're next!" Butler exclaimed as he turned to face Skylar, Nami, and Usopp. Nami and Usopp backed up as Skylar took a step forward and got ready to draw her swords.

"Stop!" Chopper shouted, catching Butler's attention.

"Chopper!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"What now? I have no more interest in you" Butler said.

"I…I won't forgive you!" Chopper exclaimed, as the beast laughed.

"Won't forgive me, eh" Butler said. "You're only good at running away, what can you do?" he asked as Chopper grew big.

"I wasn't running away, I just didn't want the Horn Eaters or the other animals to get hurt" Chopper said, as he ate a Rumble Ball. "Rumble" he said.

"Why you" Butler said, swinging his arm towards the reindeer/human.

"Jumping Point" Chopper said, jumping out of the way as he dodged each swing before turning into his big ball of fluff form and bounced backwards. "Not a scratch" the reindeer/human said. "Arm Point" he said as he changed again. "Spitting Hoof Sakura" he said, hitting Butler in the face.

"He did it!" Nami exclaimed.

"Way to go Chopper!" Skylar cheered.

"Yeah! You're great, Chopper!" Usopp exclaimed. Chopper eyes widen as Butler was still standing, even though his forehead was blending, he grabbed a hold of Chopper and smashed him down onto the ground as the reindeer/human went back into his normal form.

"How dare…how dare you damage the head of a great genius!" Butler exclaimed, as Skylar scoffed. Chopper watched as Karasuke dropped Mobambi on Butler.

"Take this! And this! And this!" Mobambi exclaimed as he punched Butler on the head over and over.

"Vile whelp" Butler growled in irritation as he threw Mobambi off of him and caused the child to lose his locket. Chopper quickly got in front of the child before being hit away from Mobambi.

"Chopper! Chopper! " Mobambi cried out as he ran over to the fallen reindeer/human. "Chopper, hang on! Chopper" he said, shaking the reindeer/human.

"You…" Butler said, looking at the picture in the locket. "I get it! I remember you now, you're his son" he said. "I wondered why a human child was on this island, but now it all makes sense" he said.

"You knew papa?" Mobambi asked.

"He was an old colleague of mine, your father made an unwise decision to protect the animals here and kept the secret of the Crowning Treasure from me" Butler said, picking up the tambourine/knife. "So I was force to attack his ship and kill him with this" he said, holding up the weapon.

"You're the one who killed papa, you filthy pirate!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"Pirate, who are you calling a pirate?" Butler asked.

"What do you mean?!" Mobambi asked.

"I wouldn't be caught dead as a lowlife pirate!" Butler exclaimed. "You got it all wrong, you hopeless idiot!" he sneered.

"So you're…not a pirate?" Mobambi asked, looking back at Chopper.

"Now rejoice! I'll let you rejoin you father, along with that stupid reindeer!" Butler exclaimed.

"I'll protect Chopper!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"What can you do?" Butler asked as Mobambi brought a hand up to the scar on his chest.

"Even I…if I set myself to it…I might be strong!" Mobambi exclaimed, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as he grabbed a hold of the beast's arm. Before screaming as Butler grabbed a hold of him. The scream echoed through the island and reached Sanji and Zoro's ears as the island shook.

"What?" Nami asked, as Butler dropped the child.

"The animals" Skylar said as they all saw that every animal on the island came running towards where they were.

"Mobambi, are you alright?" the parrot asked.

"W-what are they planning? You imbeciles! Are you all here to die?" Butler asked as he looked at all the animals. "You are truly pitiful" he said, smashing his horns into the ground and breaking it. "What can you trash do to me?" he asked, laughing. As the dust cloud cleared Luffy sat one of the hurt animals down gently and stared at the beast of a man with anger. The minute Butler turned to face him, he was soon on the ground as Luffy had punched him in the face. "Why you…you persistent fool!" Butler exclaimed.

"Gum Gum Gatling Gun" Luffy said, punching the beast over and over as his fist moved at a fast rate making it look like there were many of them.

"Worthless! Worthless!" Butler said, as he kept getting hit. "You think you'll win that way?" he asked as Luffy continued to hit him as he was being pushed backwards towards the valley that was filled with lava. "The Crowning Power is absolute!" he proclaimed, the horns on his head glowing as Luffy grabbed a hold of them. "Have you realized it yet? I am now king of this island!" he exclaimed.

"You're no king!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What?" Butler asked.

"They're willing their lives for the sake of their nakama! That determination is what brought them here and you dare battle them!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm going to kick your ass!" he exclaimed, picking Butler up by the horns and breaking them as Butler fell and all the fur from his body fell off. "Gum Gum Bazooka" the rubbery boy said, sending the man flying. Skylar, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper smiled as they all looked at their captain as all the animals cheered.

"Straw Hat, thank you" Mobambi said. "Thanks to you, I feel that I've become a little stronger" he said.

"That so?" Luffy questioned, laughing as he gave the boy a wide smile.

"Even if I'm forced to leave this island, I'll be able to survive!" Mobambi exclaimed.

"Leave the island, what are you talking about?" Chopper asked.

"Cause…I…I lost the island's precious treasure" Mobambi explained.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that" Zoro said, as Skylar turned to look at him, her cheeks flushing pure red as she saw that he was shirtless.

"The whole island will have to attest to it" Sanji said.

"You guys just got here, slowpokes" Luffy said.

"Shut up" Sanji said.

"Everyone…I'm sorry" Mobambi said, as he bowed his head. "It's all my fault that the Crowning Treasure is gone, I'm really sorry" he said, as a weird elephant came over and placed a crown on top of the boy's head. "What's this for?" the boy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked. "They were astounded by all the courage you showed back there" he said.

"Everyone wants to protect the island with you" Nami said, as Skylar smiled at the young boy.

"Then I can stay…here on the island?" Mobambi asked.

"Of course you can! Stop talking silly" Karasuke said.

"Thank goodness" Mobambi said. "Chopper, hey Chopper, why don't you join us here? How about it, we're nakama, aren't we?" he asked, grabbing the reindeer/human's shoulders. "This is a great island! I bet you'll love this place!" he exclaimed.

"Mobambi" Chopper said.

"Right? Chopper, we're nakama, right?" Mobambi asked. "Right?" he asked.

"I'm…a pirate; you hate pirates, don't you?" Chopper asked.

"No, that was…" Mobambi said as he stopped and remember what Luffy had said back in the fight before falling off the cliff. "That's right! I hate 'em!" he exclaimed. "Pirates, I detest them! Go where you please! Stupid!" he exclaimed.

"Mobambi" Chopper said as the water around the island started to shoot up.

"W-what?" Usopp asked.

"More eruptions!" Nami exclaimed.

"O-oi! Isn't this bad?" Usopp asked.

"Calm down!" Nami exclaimed as Skylar moved her hair out of her face as the wind was blowing it around. Soon the sound of a bell sounded out.

"It's beautiful" Skylar and Nami breathed out as they listened to the sound of the bell ringing.

"Well, well" Sanji said.

"When the island bears a crown, the Heaven's shall bestow upon us a new Animal King" the parrot said. "The Heaven's have acknowledged Mobambi!" he exclaimed.

"Incredible!" Karasuke exclaimed. "Mobambi has been chosen as our true Animal King!" he cried out joyfully, as the young boy started to cry

"Mobambi" Chopper said. "Even if we go separate ways, we can still be friends" he said, as he started to cry with the young boy.

-Time Skip-

"Man, I'm beat, last night sure tired me out" Usopp said as the crew was on the Going Merry, sailing away.

"Even if it was a festival, it was nothing to have an all-night party for" Sanji said as Skylar laughed.

"I had fun" Skylar said, kicking her feet back and forth as she sat on the railing.

"In the end, we couldn't get a hold of the Crowning Treasure ourselves" Nami said, reading the newspaper.

"Instead we got a hold of a different treasure, isn't that good enough?" Zoro asked as Skylar hummed.

"What? What other treasure?" Chopper asked. "Did we get some other kind of treasure?" he asked.

"Chopper, he's talking about you" Skylar and Luffy said.

"Huh, me?" Chopper questioned, before falling back as the ship started to sail faster.

"Oh! The wind's finally picked up" Luffy said.

"A-are we gonna be okay?" Chopper asked from the floor.

"Pirates can't get scared just because of this!" Usopp exclaimed. "From now on, we'll be encountering Man-Eating Goldfish, Human-Faced Whales, Killer Crabs and ferocious Squid Noodles!" he exclaimed.

"What is with your imagination?" Skylar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay! I'll stick through it!" Chopper exclaimed, as the crew smiled.

"Yosh! Full speed ahead! Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Aye!" the crew exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Pleas Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. One Piece Movie Four

One Piece Belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
Any Kingdom Hearts characters mention belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar belongs to me.

* * *

One Piece Move Four: Dead End Adventure

A Marine ship sailed through a storm, firing their cannons at a pirate ship. "After them" one of the Marine soldiers said, as they reloaded their cannons.

"Get your asses in gear" another one said, as they continued to fire at the ship, missing each time.

"Shorten the royal sails, stretch out the lifeline " a Marine soldier ordered.

"Drawn in the main mast's windward guard" another said.

"Damn, not a cloud in the sky a second ago and now this" the Marine captain said.

"It's beyond our control, his is the Grand Line's temperament " a Marine soldiers said.

"If this keeps up the mast will snap" the Marine captain commented.

"I've already given the order" the Marine soldier said.

"Be wary of cyclones, they tend to come unexpectedly" the Marine captain said.

"I've assigned lookouts to the bow, stern, and both sides of the ship" the Marine soldier responded.

"And what of the pirate ship we came across before the storm?" the Marine captain asked.

"Ahead to the right, at 11 o'clock, distance 800" the Marine solider said.

"Have you identified its mark?" the Marine captain asked.

"Yes, about that…" the Marine soldier said, trailing off.

"What? Spit it out!" the Marine captain ordered.

"Yes sir! It's a skull wearing a straw hat!" the Marine soldier exclaimed.

"What?" the Marine captain asked, as another cannon ball landed in the water near the Going Merry which was sailing further and further away. "Damn, we've been ordered to capture them at any cost" the captain said.

"Despite its small size, the ship is advancing through this storm quite remarkably" the Marine soldier said. "They must have an exceptional navigator on board" he said.

"This is no time for admiration, idiot!" the Marine captain snapped.

"Yes, sir" the Marine said. '_So they're the ones everybody's talking about at Marine Headquarters. The Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew_' the Marine captain thought. '_More dreadful people have appeared on the stage of the Great Age of Pirates_' he thought to himself.

"Captain, a call from Headquarters" a Marine soldier said.

"Now, is it urgent?" the Marine captain asked.

"Yes" the Marine soldier said. "The connection is on Den Den Mushi #3" he said as he and the captain went inside the ship.

"What's this?" the Marine captain asked.

"Exactly as I said, we've received intelligence that scores of pirates are beginning to gather at your current location" the person on the other end of the Den Den Mushi said.

"Why would they be gathering?" the Marine captain questioned.

"We can only speculate, perhaps they're having that stupid hullabaloo again" the person on the other end said.

"You mean that underground race?" the Marine captain asked.

"Perhaps" the person on the other end said.

"So that's why…we sighted a pirate vessel only moment ago" The Marine captain said.

"I see" the person on the other end said. "Continue scouting the area for pirates, you've got a troublesome name on your list this time" they said.

"Troublesome?" the Marine captain questioned.

"Gasparde" the person on the other end said.

"The traitor" the Marine captain said.

"That's right" the person on the other end said. "The Marines most indelible stain, we can't allow him to run wild anymore, in the name of unyielding justice" they said.

-With the Straw Hats-

Now out of the storm the Going Merry sailed towards an island with a very lively village. Skylar watched as Luffy devoured the food he was eating while the group sat in a bar. Due to the table they had gotten not having enough seats she was force to sit on Zoro's lap. Not that she or the swordsman were complaining. "Ah, I'm stuffed" Luffy said sighing in satisfaction as he patted his bloated stomach.

"I bet you are" Zoro said. "You ate a ton" he commented.

"I still have room for more" Luffy said.

"Well you are made out of rubber, so that isn't really a surprise" Skylar said, leaning forward on the table and sighing.

"Enough already" Usopp said.

"Man, those were some simple yet delicious dishes" Sanji commented, "Nami-swan, Robin-chan, Skylar-chan, would you care for dessert?" the blonde asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" Nami said.

"Same, I'm full. Here you go Luffy" Skylar said, giving Luffy what was left on her plate. She chuckled as the rubbery boy devoured it in one bite.

"I'll have some coffee" Robin said.

"Certainly" Sanji said, as he stood to leave.

"I'll have more food" Chopper said.

"No fair" Luffy said.

"No more food for you! Skylar just gave you the rest of hers" Nami snapped.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Don't 'what' me" Nami said. "If no one stopped you, you'd go on eating forever" she said.

"Here you go" Sanji said, as he sat down a cup of coffee for Robin.

"Thank you, Mr. Cook" Robin said.

"Are we running low on money?" Sanji asked.

"We haven't exactly earned anything lately" Nami said. "After we stock up on food, we'll have almost nothing left" she said.

"Ah, that's just great" Sanji said.

"What the hell?" Luffy asked. "Oi, let me say this as your captain, you guys spend way too much money" he said, as an irritation mark appeared on Skylar's head.

"It all goes towards feeding you!" Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp snapped as they hit the rubbery boy.

"Jeez, anyway, this is a pretty big problem" Sanji said.

"Anything will do, isn't there a way we can make some quick cash here?" Nami asked.

"Well, I didn't see a casino or anything on this island" Sanji said. "I guess we'll just have to hope the next island has more to offer" he said.

"A casino wouldn't really help, we'd most likely lose all of our money then gain some" Skylar said, as Nami soon look to the bartender who was cleaning some dishes.

"What is it?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing" Nami said, soon the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs that lead to the bar as a blonde headed man with a red and black bandanna on his head entered.

"Tankard of rum" the man said, as he sat at the bar. "Thank you" he said as the bartender gave him his drink. "Can I ask you something? This is Hannabal Island right?" he asked.

"Yeah" the bartender said as he was putting bottles of alcohol up on the shelf. The blonde headed man soon sat two 100 beli coins down on the counter as the bartender looked at him.

"Hey, Luffy, spit it out!" Usopp snapped as the rubbery boy was eating his food, Skylar looked around, bored as she soon shivered when she felt hands sneak up the back of her shirt and rub up and down her sides.

"Quit that!" Skylar snapped, blushing as Zoro laughed.

"Spit it out now" Usopp demanded.

"Ow" Luffy whined.

"It's mine! Spit it out! " Usopp exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" Luffy asked, Skylar stopped trying to force the moss haired man's hands out from under her shirt as she noticed that the blonde headed man and bartender were going into another room that was connected to the bar, Nami noticed this as well.

"But you weren't even-bastard, that-dammit!" Usopp exclaimed, still trying to fight Luffy for his food.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked again.

"Spit it out" Usopp demanded, as he said it over and over.

"What's wrong, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, as Zoro finally pulled his hands out from under the brunette's shirt when he saw that her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Oh, it's nothing really" Nami said as Skylar shook her head and looked back at Zoro, glaring at him as he gave her a smirk.

"The guy who walked in just now was probably a pirate" Zoro said, talking about the blonde that had entered the bar. "Plus he had a suspicious exchange with the barkeep" he said, as the group ignored Luffy and Usopp. "Right?" he asked.

"Zoro, you were watching him?" Nami asked.

"But how could you do that when you were trying to molest me?" Skylar asked, her right eye twitching as she looked back at the swordsman.

"More like I caught it out of the corner of my eye" Zoro said. "What do you think?" he asked as Luffy stole some food off of Chopper's plate.

"Think about what?" Nami asked.

"Don't play dumb, you smelled it, right?" Zoro asked. "The scent of your beloved money" he said.

"Money?" Sanji questioned.

"What?" Nami asked. "Are you calling me a money-fiend?" she asked, as Zoro was being hit by bones that were being thrown around that Skylar easily leaned to the right to miss so they'd hit the swordsman who didn't seem to notice.

"Am I wrong?" Zoro asked.

"How are you not feeling those?" Skylar asked.

"Bastard, what did you say to Nami-san?" Sanji snapped.

"You're spot on! My favorite things are money and mikans, I'd never pass them by" Nami said. "Luffy! Usopp! Chopper!" she exclaimed to the three that were fighting. "I smell an adventure, this isn't the time to be fighting" she said, standing up and walking to the counter as the bartender came out of the room he and the blonde headed man had entered earlier while Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper cheered. "Hey" the orange haired girl said as she looked at the barkeeper. "We have this chronic problem of being flat broke, I don't suppose you have any good business advice that will help us strike it rich. Do you?" she asked, while leaning on the counter.

"Oh, don't worry! We have enough to pay for what we ate here" she said as she saw the look the bartender was giving her. "But I got this feeling, that you know something interesting" she said, as the bartender looked over at the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Zoro stop" Skylar whined as she shifted uncomfortable on his lap as he lightly squeezed her sides, the swordsman laughed everything time she squirmed; she just looked so adorable. Back with Nami and the barkeeper, the man sighed as he leaned close to Nami.

"You're just a bunch of kids" the bartender said.

"But we're quite famous pirates" Nami said.

"I noticed, I remember his face from the wanted posters and I heard you're hard up for some money" the bartender said. "But you don't want to throw away your lives because of it, do you?" he asked.

"Of course not, that's a given" Nami said, straightening back up as she sat down on one of the stools. "Even so, we really need the money" she said, as Zoro patted Skylar's bottom which caused her to blush as she stood up. Allowing him to stand up as well. "And doesn't the saying go 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'?" Nami asked, as Zoro picked up his swords and put them back to his side; handing Skylar's hers as well. "We're on the wanted list…so we can't obtain cash out in the open you know" the orange haired female said as the others started to stand up as well.

"And it's not like we always get our hands on the treasures we seek, either" she said.

"Hey, time to go" Zoro said, hitting the back of Usopp's head as he and Skylar walked past Luffy and Usopp.

"No one hits the big time without taking a few risks here and there, right?" Nami asked as the swordsman and swordswoman walked over to the counter, Luffy and the other's following as well. "And completely illegal and underground arrangements are what we're used to" she said. "We've been through countless dicey situations, of course, it's not that we want to throw our lives away" she said. "But…" she said, trailing off as the bartender looked at the crew.

"If you please" Sanji said to Robin while stepping aside.

"It's more than just the money" Nami said. "My nakama aren't the type of guys to give up just because it's dangerous, especially our captain" she explained. "That being the case, would you mind sharing?Where this smell of money is coming from?" she asked.

"There's no cure for idiots and pirates, is there?" the bartender asked.

"Did he call you an idiot, Zoro?" Luffy asked, causing Skylar to giggle.

"Why me?" Zoro asked

"Because I'm a pirate" Luffy said.

"Now I'm positive you want to die young, follow me" the bartender said with a sigh.

"We're in" Usopp said.

"Score" Luffy said as he and the long nosed pirate high five each other. The barkeeper, unlocked the lock that was on the door he had went into with the blonde headed man from earlier. As he opened the door he walked into the dark room and turned towards a table that held a lantern.

"Hurry inside and shut the door" the bartender said as the Straw Hats entered the room, Zoro grabbed a hold of Skylar's hand while Sanji shut the door. Encasing the room in darkness until the barkeeper lit the lantern.

"Oi, its pitch black in here" Usopp said.

"Well there doesn't look to be any windows or anything that would allow the sun's or moon's light to reach in here" Skylar said, looking around the tunnel.

"Keep going straight ahead" the barkeeper said.

"From here?" Luffy asked.

"You'll get to where you want to go" the barkeeper said.

"Wait a minute" Nami said. "You haven't told us anything yet!" she exclaimed.

"She's right!" Usopp exclaimed.

"This is as far as I go" the barkeeper said. "You'll understand if you keep going" he explained.

"Okay, we will" Luffy said, nodding his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Skylar mumbled, her eyes peering into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Oi, Luffy, you idiot! This is way too fishy; it's got to be a trap!" Usopp exclaimed.

"If you just don't want to do it, just quit, then I can sleep more peacefully" the barkeeper said.

"I'm going, this smells like an adventure!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Adventure, huh?" the bartender questioned.

"You're certain that we can make some money there, right?" Nami asked.

"I don't lie, but I can't tell you the details" the bartender said.

"My chronic 'I shouldn't go through this tunnel' disease is acting up again" Usopp whimpered.

"Just how many diseases do you have?" Skylar asked, sweat dropping.

"Give it up, Usopp" Zoro said, placing a hand on the long nosed pirates shoulder. "The captain's made up his mind to go" he said.

"The fact is we don't have any money, what choice do we have?" Sanji asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Usopp said.

"Don't worry, I do too" Skylar said, patting the long nosed pirates back.

"Adventures are waiting for us ahead, right?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah" Luffy said, nodding his head excitedly.

"Oh" Chopper said.

"Well, everything will turn out fine eventually. Now's not the time to worry about it" Nami said.

"Yosh, now let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. "To get my food money" he added.

"Is that all you care about?!" Usopp and Skylar snapped.

"Show two 100 beli coins at the end of the tunnel" the bartender said as the Straw Hats started walking down the tunnel. "That's the password" he said.

"Thank's a lot, Ossan" Luffy said.

"Can I ask you something?" the bartender asked.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Why did you become a pirate?" the bartender questioned.

"To become the Pirate King, besides the sea is nice and free, right?" Luffy asked. "Treasure hunting and adventures, there's tons of cool stuff to do!" he exclaimed as the barkeeper laughed.

"Nice, I like guys like you, stay alive" the bartender said. As the Straw Hats walked, Skylar felt unease as a bright light could be seen at the end of the tunnel, before disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked as Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's nothing" Zoro said, before he stopped as he saw a pale white face in front of him. Scared and shocked Zoro almost dropped the lantern but quickly caught it, only to burn himself. "Ouch!" the swordsman cried out as he fell backwards, letting the lantern go as Sanji quickly caught it with his leg.

"Oi, Zoro, what are you…" Sanji said, trailing off. "Who the hell are you?" he asked as he saw a heavy man standing in front of them. Skylar was bent down beside Zoro as she looked to the heavy man with curiosity.

"Wait, Sanji-kun" Nami said, ducking over the blonde and stepping over Zoro. "Hey Zoro, you're in the way" she said as the man held a knife behind his back. "No need to be on your guard. We've got the password right here" she said, digging her hand into one her pants pocket. "See" she said, holding up two 100 beli coins.

The man sheathed the knife behind his back and walked backwards to a door, opening it for the Straw Hats. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp ran into the brightly lit room behind the door and stared in amazement as they ran further in looking at the many people and pirate flags. "Hey, hey, what is this place?" Luffy asked as Skylar chuckled, kissing Zoro's hands that were slightly red as they walked over to the rest of their crew.

"There's a ship hanging from the ceiling!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Man, that was hot" Zoro said, blushing as he felt the brunette's soft lips kiss the hand that she was holding again.

"Even so, what's all this?" Nami asked. "There were only a few ships at the port when we got here" she said.

"Hey babe" a new voice said as the group looked towards the owner of the voice. "You come here to bet?" the man asked. "The bookmaker's on the top floor" he said.

"Bookmaker?" Nami questioned.

"Huh, you mean you're here to enter the race?" the man asked, catching Skylar's attention.

"The race?" Nami questioned.

"No way, don't bother! You'll just be wasting your lives doing that" the man said.

"Ah yes, this is the place" Robin said. "It's been a while, so I didn't recall it at first" she said.

"W-what? Tell me" Nami said.

"I was here once before with the captain of a pirate ship I boarded, it's not regular. But, they hold a race once every few years" Robin said, as Skylar furrowed her brows. The words the woman was speaking sounded somewhat familiar. "Organized by pirates, for pirates, the anything-goes Dead End Race" the raven haired woman said.

"By pirates" Sanji questioned.

"Ex-pirates, to be precise" Robin said.

"Wait, so this is where the Dead End Race is held?" Skylar asked, surprised.

"Yes, have you been here before as well?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…I've…I've just heard of it" Skylar said hesitantly, as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Anyways, all the citizens of this town were once pirates" Robin said.

"Ah, I see" Chopper and Luffy said, nodding their heads.

"The goal is different every time, but the starting point is always here" Robin said. "Participants sail via an Eternal Pose adjusted for the final goal, the rules are simple; whoever reaches the goal first is the winner" she explained. "And whatever should occur in route is your own problem, yes…no matter what happens" she said.

"Yeah, yeah" Luffy said as he and Chopper stared up at Robin with excitement in their eyes.

"That's easy to understand" Zoro said.

"As simple as figuring out what's going to happen next" Sanji said.

"That race sounds pretty dangerous, well…it might not be so bad for a crew like ours" Nami said. "And it looks like Luffy's eager to join" she said. "Say, who else is entering the race? Do you know?" she asked the man from earlier.

"What? Are you really gonna enter?" the man asked. "Well, I'd say about a third of the guys here are entering" he said.

"Whoa! That's a lot of people!" Nami exclaimed.

"The guys at the bottom floor are the third favorites" the man said.

"Below" Usopp questioned as he and Nami looked down to the ground, at two giants.

"See those big guys?" the man asked. "They're the Giants Bobby and Pogo" he said.

"Oh, so there's giants entering" Usopp said.

"And on the terrace in front of us, an old rival of Arlong and the second favorite. Grampus Merman, Willy" the man said, as the two looked to a shark merman who was drinking from a barrel.

"Even a merman" Nami said.

"And an old rival of Arlong's" Usopp said.

"Wait, Luffy" Nami said, hitting the rubbery boy in the head.

"That's great!" Luffy exclaimed. "There's so many guys entering!" he exclaimed.

"Great" Chopper said.

"We haven't decided if we're gonna participate in the race!" Nami exclaimed.

"I'm really getting excited" Luffy said.

"Besides, there's no point taking part in a crazy event like this-" Nami said.

"Huh?" Chopper questioned, tilting his head.

"I wonder who's gonna come after us" Luffy said.

"Who?" Chopper asked.

"Listen!" Nami and Usopp snapped.

"There's no point in trying, you know as well as I do that we're entering that race whether we like to or not" Skylar said.

"So, how much is the prize money?" Robin asked

"Huh? Uh, if I remember correctly it's 300,000,000 beli this year" the man said.

"We are entering the race!" Nami exclaimed.

"Aye" Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji said while the blonde had hearts in his eyes.

"Oi!" Usopp and Zoro snapped. Soon Sanji and Nami went to go sign the crew up for the race. "I've signed" Nami said as she pushed the paper towards the heavy man who had a beautiful blonde headed woman on his lap that sat across from her.

"Okay, hand over the money" the heavy man said.

"Money" Nami questioned.

"You don't know" the man questioned.

"Ah, you mean this" Nami said, setting the two 100 beli coins down on the table.

"You got it" the man said, laughing as he threw an Eternal Pose at the orange haired girl.

"Partia" Nami read, as she looked at the Eternal Pose. "So this is the goal this year?" she asked.

"Yeah, good luck" the man said. "The place is known for cyclones, keep a lookout for those" he said.

"Thanks for the tip, but there sure are a lot of people gathered here" Nami said. "We didn't see any other pirate ships in the port" she commented.

"So that ballsy little ship in the port is yours?" the man asked.

"Haha, was that a bad idea?" Nami asked.

"Everyone else hides theirs around the island!" the man exclaimed. "What if the Marines see it?" he asked.

-Somewhere Else-

"Grandpa" a child said as the older man was on the ground coughing. "Grandpa, hold on!" he exclaimed.

"No, I'm alright, this is nothing" the older man said.

"You're not alright" the child said. "You've had a high fever for a week now!" he exclaimed.

"This is nothing, I won't die yet" the older man said. "Now, I have to continue checking the boiler" he said, standing up.

"Don't" the child said. "Stay in bed" he said.

"I'm alright, I'm alright" the man said.

"Grandpa" the child said.

-With Nami and Sanji-

"Yeah, we'll be careful" Nami said, standing up. "But it's good that the race starts tomorrow morning" she said, as Sanji examined the Eternal Pose.

"It's okay if you're a little late for the start, it's going to be a parade start" the man said.

"Okay" Nami said, as she and Sanji were about to walk away.

"Wait a sec! Everyone usually places a bet here too, there anyone you want to bet on?" the man asked.

"Don't be stupid, I'd bet on us of course" Nami said.

"Oh great, you'll get 350 times your wager if you win!" the man exclaimed.

"Who's the favorite?" Nami asked.

"Gasparde, General Gasparde" the man said.

"Gasparde?" Robin question as Nami and Sanji came walking towards her.

"Yeah, that's right" Nami said. "I thought you might know him, Robin" she said.

"Well the name rings a bell, but that's it" Robin said, sitting down.

"They said he's the favorite, I wonder who he is" Nami said. "Where are the boys and Skylar?" she asked taking notice that they were missing.

"They went down to eat, the Swordsman decided to drag the Swordswoman along with them" Robin said. "The food here is free" she added when she saw the angry expression on Nami's face, hearing this the orange haired girl calmed down. "They bolted down there as soon as they found out" she said.

"Ah, I see" Nami said, nodding her head.

"It seems Mr. Swordsman has a thing for Miss Swordswoman" Robin said, chuckling.

"It would seem so" Nami said, laughing a little.

-With Luffy and the Others-

Skylar grumbled as she was once again seated on Zoro's lap, the plates on the table were piled high as she watched Luffy devour the food at a fast pace. "I'm amazed that you haven't ended up chocking yet" Skylar commented, leaning on the table as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Weren't you full earlier?" Zoro asked.

"No, that was only about 60%" Luffy said, his mouth full of food.

"Well okay" Zoro said.

"The race starts tomorrow, right?" Luffy asked. "I gotta get myself charged up for it!" he exclaimed.

"Gotta" Chopper said, stuffing his face with food as well.

"You don't need to echo him" Usopp said.

"What? I don't?" Chopper asked, as Skylar laughed.

"Yeah, yeah" Usopp said, nodding his head. At a table nearby a brown haired male was also stuffing his face.

"Oh, that looks good! I'll have that, thanks" the man said as he saw the plates of food the waiter was carrying.

"I couldn't possibly!" the waiter exclaimed. "Those were specially ordered by their table" he said motioning to the table that had placed the order.

"Don't worry about it, you can bring some to them later" the man said, as Luffy stretched his arms and stole the two plates of food. While the waiter stared at his hands in surprise, the brown haired male turned to Luffy's table and glared at the rubbery boy.

"Idiot, those are someone else's!" Skylar snapped at her captain.

"Oi, what are you doing? Bring us our food already!" someone exclaimed to the waiter.

"Yes, right away!" the waiter exclaimed as he quickly ran off.

"W-what? What?" another waiter that was running by said as he saw that the plates of food he was carrying were now gone.

"Quit taking people's food!" Skylar snapped, hitting the rubbery boy on the head.

"Oi" someone said.

"Certainly, right away" the first waiter said as he came running by with plates of food, that Luffy took.

"Are you even listening to me?" Skylar snapped, as Zoro wrapped his arms around her and held her back from killing their captain.

"Great, I love this place!" Luffy exclaimed as he was eating the food he had stolen. "The food just keeps on coming!" he exclaimed.

"That's because you keep stealing it!" Skylar exclaimed an irritation mark on her head.

"Honestly your stomach is bottomless" Zoro said, as he held Skylar close, trying to calm her down. He quickly moved the brunette off him and stood up as he grabbed a hold of his sword, when he saw that a brown haired man had smashed Luffy's head into the table, splitting the table into two.

"What did you think was going to happen when you stole all that food?" Skylar asked, her eye twitching.

"What was that for?" Zoro asked.

"What was it for? What was it for? What was it for…what was it…that's what I should ask!" the man shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Zoro snapped.

"Shut up!" the man snapped. "He stole my food, stretching his arms like that!" he exclaimed. "Just because his arms can stretch doesn't mean-his arms…can stretch…hey, his arms can stretch!" he shouted.

"A little slow there" Skylar, Usopp, and Chopper said.

"Yosh" Luffy said, standing up. "You know what I'm gonna do, right?" he asked.

"You have an ability of the Devil Fruit?" the man asked.

"So what?" Luffy asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, you bastards" someone said.

"Don't get cocky just because nobody's been saying anything about you stealing all the food" another person said.

"Do you even know who we are?" someone else asked.

"We're Gasparde's crew" a pink haired male said, as Skylar went tense at the mention of the former Marine. Though she didn't know the man personally, her father did have a deep hatred for the man and would show it often. All because the man had given up on being a Marine and became a pirate. "Did you think you could piss us off and get away with it?" the pink haired male asked. "We'll kill you guys before the race even starts" he said as the brown haired male started to walk towards him.

"What's this? Going to apologize?" the pinked haired man asked, as the brown haired male now stood in front of him.

"Oi, you were going to fight me!" Luffy exclaimed, walking over to the brunette.

"Too late" the pink haired male said, as one of the men pulled out a gun and shot Luffy. The raven haired boy stumbled backwards as he tried to keep his balance. "Keep quiet" the pink haired man said.

"Brat" the man that had shot Luffy said.

"Don't look away" the pink haired man said.

"Heh that won't work" Luffy said, smiling. "Because I'm rubber" he said, as the skin the bullet had hit stretched back with the bullet still moving forward, causing the people nearby to freak out. Luffy soon shot the bullet forward and it pierced the wall. "Oi, what the hell did you do that for?!" the raven haired boy asked. "You startled me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I was going for more than just a startle!" the man that shot Luffy exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" another man asked, as Luffy picked up his straw hat that had fallen off when he got shot.

"Me, I've eaten the Gum Gum Fruit, I'm a Rubber man!" Luffy exclaimed, putting his hat back on. "Gum Gum Pistol" he said, stretching his arm back before sending it forward as he knocked all the men down. "How was that, morons?" he asked.

"Whoa, he's a monster!" someone exclaimed.

"An ability of the Devil Fruit" another person said.

"Just like Gasparde-sama!" someone else exclaimed.

"O-oi, sir" someone said, "let's sit down and talk about this peacefully" he said.

"You dumbass!" the pink haired male shouted. "What are you so scared of? He's just a kid!" he exclaimed. "We'll team up and beat the shit outta him" he said.

"Aye" all the men said as he slashed his sword down at the brown haired male in front of him, only for the man to block it with a napkin and kick him in the jaw. Then in the stomach before jumping back and using a table as a shield to block the bullets that were being shot at him by one of the other men. Rolling the table as he moved he continue to dodge each bullet that was shot at him. He soon took out one of the men that were shooting him and hit another with a chair. Then throwing said man across a table that had food on it and to the other men on the other side.

As one of the men came running at him with a sword, he threw a chair at him and took his sword. Before he kicked him backwards. Jumping onto a chair, he jumped into the middle of the crowded men, who backed away from him. Luffy watched in amazement as he stretched his head to the side as a man charged at him, missed him and was head butted when Luffy's head shot back into the place. The rubbery boy soon started to beat up on the men.

"T-they're coming" Usopp said, as he and Chopper hid behind Zoro.

"They're coming!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Zoro, Skylar, sic 'em" Usopp said.

"You dork" Zoro and Skylar said, as Zoro blocked the attack the men sent at him

"I don't feel like cutting you up, so don't make me" Zoro said.

"Who the hell is this guy?" one of the men asked.

"Yosh, good" Chopper and Usopp said, hiding behind a pillar, as Skylar sweat dropped.

"You're over there!" Zoro exclaimed. With the brown haired guy, he dodged each attack sent at him as the sword he was using was broken. He hopped onto some chains and wrapped them around a heavy looking back before dodging at man that tried to stab him.

"Don't let him get away!" one of the men exclaimed, as he hopped onto one of the other chains as it was being pulled up.

"Dammit, you guys are persistent" the brown haired male said as he was passing by the area Nami, Sanji, and Robin were sitting at. "Haven't you had enough?" he asked.

"Asshole" one of the men insulted as they all followed after the brunette on the chain. "You're not getting away!" he exclaimed.

"Stay right there" another one said.

"Oh, this is cool!" Luffy exclaimed, following them all on the chain as well.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

"Nothing, just a fight" Luffy said.

"I see, don't get lost, okay" Nami said.

"Okay" Luffy said.

"Uh-oh, a dead end" the brown haired male said as he reached the ship that was hanging from the ceiling and hopped onto it.

"Stop right there!" one of the men exclaimed as all the men hopped onto the ship was well.

"You've got nowhere to run!" another man exclaimed.

"Idiots, what if you cut the ropes?" the brunette asked, looking at the men.

"You think us pirates are scared of that?" the pink haired man asked, laughing.

"I see" the brunette said as he kicked one of the paddles around and knocked all the men, but the pink haired one, off the boat. "Yo, you still up for it?" the brunette asked.

"That was great!" Luffy exclaimed as he finally got up on the boat. "You're so light on your feet, it was fun just watching" he said.

"My pleasure" the brunette said. "I didn't expect to meet a man with 30,000,000 on his head though" he said, as Luffy smirked.

"What's your name?" Luffy asked.

"Me? My name is-" the brunette started to say.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, you think you can just chitchat and ignore me?" the pink haired man asked.

"You still wanna fight?" Luffy asked.

"Damn right I do!" the pink haired man snapped. "Don't get cocky just because you have a 30,000,000 bounty!" he exclaimed. "Our boss is a real big shot, with a 95,000,000 bounty!" he exclaimed.

"That's cool! Even more then Crocodile" Luffy said.

"You think the crew of a pirate like that would sit and do nothing after being pissed off?" the pink haired man asked, shaking.

"Sometimes they don't" Luffy said.

"Like hell!" the pink haired man snapped as he slashed his sword at Luffy, only for the rubbery boy to lean back and let the sword cut the ropes that were holding the ship up. The ship started to fall on one side as the brown haired man ran to one of the sides.

"Later" the brunette said, as he jumped off the ship and onto one of the terrace, while the pink haired male fell off, screaming.

"He sure moves swiftly" Luffy said, as he was falling backwards. "But I guess I'd better do something" he said as he grabbed a hold of a railing and shot himself upwards. While holding onto the back of the pink haired man's jacket and landed onto the terrace that the brunette was on.

"You grabbed him too? You're peculiar" the brunette said.

"I just felt like it" Luffy said.

"So then, back to the main subject" the brunette said.

"Oh, right" Luffy said. "Yosh, let's go!" he exclaimed.

"Well, okay" the brunette said. "But I don't think he's given up yet" he said.

"Damn you" the pink haired man said, as he stood up.

"C'mon, that's enough" Luffy said.

"Obnoxious pests" a new voice said as the brown haired man smirked. Luffy looked confused as he saw the expressions on the brown haired male's face and the pink haired man's face as they looked to a large man with dark blonde hair, with a Marine jacket over him. The room he sat in was a mess, as people laid sprawled out on the floor, tables turned over and broken, swords digging into the walls.

"G-General Gasparde…why are you here?" the pink haired man asked, shaking in fear.

"Gasparde?" Luffy questioned.

"Is there something wrong with me being here?" Gasparde asked.

"N-no, not at all" the pink haired male said. "I-I heard you were drinking on the ship so…" he said, trailing off.

"Do I have to ask for your permission?" Gasparde asked.

"No, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything!" the pink haired male cried out. "Please, enjoy yourself!" he cried, bowing before the man.

"I have something to ask you" Gasparde said.

"Yes?" the pink haired man asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Gasparde asked.

"Who, you mean me? You must be joking, you know me. I'm-" the pink haired man started.

"I don't know you" Gasparde said, interrupting the man. "Someone like you who gets beaten so easily by some no-name pirate, wouldn't be in my crew" he said.

"Ah-well, that happened because-I-I apologize!" the pink haired man exclaimed as Luffy started to look around as a man wearing a black tank top stood up behind the pink haired male. "I'll carry on-" he said, before stopping as the man behind him grabbed his shoulder and threw him over the railing of the terrace.

"What the hell is going on up there?" one of the men asked as the pink haired man had landed in the water down below.

"Damn, that was cold" another man said.

"Scum" Gasparde commented.

"What?" someone, from the terrace across from where Luffy and the other men were, asked.

"Hey, isn't that Gasparde?" another person asked.

"The General?" someone questioned.

"It seems that you've been enjoying yourself, who are you?" Gasparde asked.

"My name is Shuraiya, a poor, no-name bounty hunter" the brown haired man said as he put on a hat.

"Did he say Shuraiya?" one of the men on the other terrace asked.

"The real deal" another one said.

"The guy dubbed the 'Pirate Executioner' that everyone's been talking about" someone else said.

"Shuraiya Bascud!" the men exclaimed.

"You're a bounty hunter?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head.

"Pretty much, looks like I'm a little famous too" Shuraiya said.

"I've heard of you too" Gasparde said. "You don't look like a man worth 30,000,000 you've done well for yourself, interesting" he said. "What do you say, want to work under me?" he asked.

"Oi, oi…I'm supposed to be the one hunting you guys" Shuraiya said.

"Take a look at me, an ex-Marine, you have the kind of skills and guts I like" Gasparde said. "I only like strong guys after all" he said.

"Now this is rather unexpected, so, you gonna join?" Shuraiya asked, looking at Luffy.

"No" Luffy said, causing the brunette to frown. "This guy smells like trash" he said, angering the ex-Marine, as the man who threw the pink haired guy ran towards the rubbery boy at immense speed. He grabbed the rubbery boy's shoulder and, while wearing a claw like glove, held claws up to Luffy's neck which caused the raven haired boy's hat to fall off.

"I like your dauntless courage, but you should watch your mouth" Gasparde said. "You might lose your life, do whatever you want" he said as the claws were lightly digging into Luffy's neck. "But only because I've spared your live" he said, standing up. "Come to my ship if you accept, Needles, let him go as an advance celebration for the race" he said, as he started to leave. The man now known as Needles let Luffy go, while continuing to look at Luffy.

He backed up, close to stepping on the young boy's hat. "Don't step on that!" Luffy exclaimed, anger laced in his voice. "Move, don't touch it!" he exclaimed as Needles moved away from the hat, Luffy ran forward and picked it up. "This is my treasure" he said, dusting the straw hat off.

"That hat is your treasure?" Shuraiya questioned.

"Yeah, it's an important hat that Shanks left with me" Luffy explained.

"Shanks, that great pirate?" Shuraiya asked.

"Yeah" Luffy said, putting the hat on his head.

"You're no ordinary pirate, are you?" Shuraiya asked.

"No, I'm a pretty ordinary pirate. I'm looking for the legendary treasure, One Piece" Luffy said. "Ah, but…once I become the Pirate King I won't be ordinary anymore" he said, as Gasparde laughed.

"That's pretty big talk!" Gasparde exclaimed. "Do you know what those words mean on this sea?" he asked.

"Not really, but I've decided" Luffy said. "If I die fighting for it, then that's that" he said.

"Big-mouthed rookie, huh" Gasparde said, as he left.

"Huh?" Luffy questioned as he notice that Needles was now gone as well.

"I don't really feel like fighting you anymore" Shuraiya said. "How about we finish is some other time? You okay with that?" he asked.

"Yeah" Luffy said, smiling.

"Next time, I'll have your head" Shuraiya said, as he walked away.

-Somewhere Else-

"Please! Please! Wait!" the young boy cried out.

"That's enough, cut it out already!" the older man ordered as he hit the child, before walking up onto the deck of the ship.

"Let grandpa see a doctor!" the child exclaimed, following after the man. "If he doesn't, he's gonna die!" he cried as he grabbed the back of the man's shirt.

"It's none of my business! Let go of me!" the man exclaimed as he knocked the child off of him.

"Aren't you nakama on this ship?" the boy asked. "You're so coldhearted!" he cried out.

"Nakama?" the man questioned. "Why should that old man be my nakama?" he asked.

"What are you saying?" the boy asked. "You know damn well how many times we've been saved by grandpa's boiler-" he started to say.

"Pipe down, what are you fussing about?" Gasparde interrupted as he came walking towards the ship.

"Gasparde-sama" the man said. "H-hey" he said, as the child ran over to the blonde headed man.

"Please save grandpa!" the boy exclaimed. "Save grandpa Biera" he begged.

"Stop it, idiot!" the man said.

"His fever isn't going down!" the boy exclaimed. "He's bedridden now! He'll die at this rate! He needs medicine!" he proclaimed.

"Cut it out, Anaguma!" the man exclaimed as he hit the young boy.

"Please! Gasparde-san" Anaguma begged.

"Anaguma?" Gasparde questioned.

"The boiler guy, Biera, is already an old mole. This is his assistant, Anaguma" the man said.

"What's wrong with the old mole?" Gasparde asked.

"He's sick" the man said. "Either way, he won't live long, he's just too old" he said.

"You're wrong! He just needs medicine!" Anaguma exclaimed.

"I'm telling you its hopeless!" the man snapped. "He's already too-" he started to say.

"I'll stake my life on it! I'll do anything you say! I swear!" Anaguma interrupted. "Just please give him some medicine!" He begged.

"Don't act like that, brat!" the man exclaimed as he smashed his fist against the top of the child's head. "Huh, are you crying?" he asked, as low whimpers and sobs escaped past the child's lips. "That's pathetic!" he sneered, picking the child up by the back of his shirt.

"I'm done asking!" Anaguma said, as he started to frail around, before head butting the man in the stomach. Sending him to the ground as the boy stole his gun and pointed it at the ex-Marine.

"That's…what do you think you're doing?!" the man asked.

"I'll do it myself, let me use this gun!" Anaguma exclaimed.

"What?" the man asked.

"Wait that's not a toy, you know" Gasparde said.

"I'll use this gun to take down a pirate and I'll buy medicine with the bounty!" Anaguma exclaimed.

"Quit screwin' around!" the man exclaimed, standing in front of the child. "You think a kid like you can kill a pirate?" he asked.

"I can do it! I can!" Anaguma shouted.

"Cut it-" the man started to say.

"Let him try" Gasparde said, interrupting the man. "There are lots of rookies ripe for the killing tonight, a bunch of airheads with more muscles than brains" he said. "If you succeed, you can join my nakama" he said.

"Really?" Anaguma asked.

"The head of any idiot would make me as happy as a fish in beer" Gasparde said, as the child smiled widely before leaving the ship. As he ran he held the gun close to his chest, soon reaching the village. '_I'll cure your illness and we'll eat decent food from now on_' Anaguma thought, before turning a corner and almost running into Shuraiya. He dodged the brunette and glared at him as Shuraiya looked back at him. Taking a deep breath Anaguma continued to run as Shuraiya shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way as well.

-The Next Morning-

"Oi! Ready over there?" Sanji asked, as he and Luffy were on top of the mast, putting the sail down.

"All set" Luffy said, as Skylar yawned along with Nami who was stretching. The whole crew was getting the ship ready for the race. Skylar walked over to Zoro who was lifting the anchor up, the swordsman smiled as the girl yawned again and rubbed one of her eyes. Making her look adorable to the moss haired male. Robin sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee as she read a book while Nami examined the Eternal Pose.

"It's still pointing at that mountain" Nami said.

"What's up, Nami?" Luffy asked as he bounced down next to the orange haired girl.

"The Eternal Pose is pointing over the mountain" Nami said.

"Maybe that's where we need to go" Skylar said, looking down at Nami.

"So, the starting point is over there?" Sanji said, coming down from the mast.

"No, the bookmarker explicitly said that this town is the starting point" Nami said.

"I don't see any other ships" Zoro said, looking down as well. "Did they leave without us?" he asked.

"I don't think you're allowed to do that in a race" Skylar said.

"Just like Zoro" Luffy said, answering the swordsman.

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped as Skylar laughed and Chopper came out onto the deck.

"What? What's wrong?" Usopp asked, as Robin came out of the kitchen.

"We are indeed at a starting point" Robin said. "This island has seven rivers that branch in from the sea" she said, "and they all meet at the main stream in front of us" she said.

"In front of us, you mean….there!" Nami exclaimed as she looked to the mountain.

"The other ships should be on standby at the other branches" Robin said. "The starting point is at the top of the mountain" she said.

"That sure is one hell of a place to start a race" Skylar said.

"Wait a minute! You mean we're going up the mountain!" Nami exclaimed.

"That's right" Robin said. "Just like you've experience on Reverse Mountain, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but…there was a huge current at the time" Nami said.

"There is one here too" Robin said. "Once every few years, a strong back current accompanied by a fierce gale arrives here that's what we'll be using" she explained as Sanji stared at the raven haired women with hearts in his eyes.

"Ahh, you know everything, Robin-chan" Sanji said.

"Well I can understand the theory, but…" Nami said, trailing off.

"So it's a mystery start" Luffy said.

"Is everything a mystery to you?" Skylar asked, sweat dropping.

"Yeah right" Usopp said, hitting the rubbery boy. "Oi, are you sure about this?" he asked, looking at the orange haired navigator. "Our ship was nearly wrecked that time, remember?" he asked.

"We'll be fine!" Luffy exclaimed. "We'll make it somehow" he said.

"The gale's coming!" Nami suddenly exclaimed. "Luffy, hurry and reinforce the yards!" she ordered. "Usopp, take the helm" she said, pointing to the long nosed pirate. "Chopper, watch the aft! Sanji-kun, Zoro, watch the shrouds on both sides of the mast" she ordered as all the boys went to go do what they were told. The wind soon started to pick up faster and faster as something falling in the water could be heard. "Now" Nami said as a huge gust of wind came towards the ship, hitting the sails and causing the ship to move forward, lifting out of the water some.

"Not another tunnel!" Usopp exclaimed as the Going Merry started to go through a tunnel.

"Yosh, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as Skylar laughed, when the ship had made it through the tunnel and started to sail through a river that went straight through the village as the villagers cheered.

"I see, so this is what he meant by a parade start" Nami said.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi" Usopp said. "You wouldn't have guessed, but it looks like a lot of people bet on us, huh" he said.

"Yosh, leave it to us!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed.

"You punks better not mess anything up!" someone exclaimed.

"I bet on the favorite!" another exclaimed. "If you get in the way I'll kill you!" they snapped.

"I don't think they bet on us" Skylar said.

"Well, that kind of attitude is to be expected" Nami said.

"So, who is this Gasparde guy?" Zoro asked as he and Skylar came down the stairs, the brunette flinched as she heard the ex-Marine's name. She lightly feared that he would recognize her, due to the fact that she was known by the Marines as Admiral Varen's daughter who was to take his place once she was old enough. And also because her and her brothers missing children posters were posted in certain areas. She was amazed that none of the crew had notice her rip the poster off the wall when they had entered the bar they had went to when they got to this island.

"Now, this is rare, interested in him?" Nami asked.

"You were researching him until late last night, weren't you?" Zoro asked, as he looked to the tense brunette raising an eyebrow, as he gave her a concerned look.

"Wow! We're really climbing a mountain!" Chopper exclaimed.

"It's too early to be amazed!" Usopp exclaimed. "Let me tell you the grand story of our adventures crossing Reverse Mountain" he said.

"Really" Chopper said, eyes sparkling.

"I can see the other ships over here" Sanji said as he looked over to the other river that went through the town. "And over there too" he said as he looked at the other river. "Whoa, that's a big one" he said as he looked to a giant ship that had the Marine symbols with a red 'x' through them on the sail. "A steam-powered ship, never seen one of those before" he said, as black smoke came from the ship.

"That's the top favorite, Gasparde's ship, the Salamander" Nami said, as Skylar flinched again.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked, as he looked at the brunette.

"Yes, I'm fine" Skylar said, as she stared at the sails of the Salamander, remember all the bad things her father had said about the traitor.

"That ship, huh" Sanji said.

"What's with the mark on the sail? It's the mark of the Marines but it's been crossed out" Usopp said.

"Yep, the guy's a former Marine" Skylar and Nami said, causing the orange haired female to be taken aback that the girl knew this.

"He became a pirate after seizing control of the ship he was assigned to" Skylar said.

"Yes and right now, the bounty on his head is 95,000,000 beli" Nami said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the brunette, whose eyes were focused on the sail.

"Oh, 95 mill-hey, he's really a big shot!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Pretty much" Nami said, looking away from the brunette and back to the ship. "We also have to watch out for an ability he has" she said. "Apparently he's eaten one of the Devil Fruits" she said. "He's been dubbed 'General', but there aren't any pleasant rumors about him" she said.

"Pleasant rumors? Well, he is a pirate, there wouldn't be-" Usopp started to say.

"So what if he is?" Luffy interrupted.

"Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"I hate him" Luffy said. On Gasparde's ship, Needles looked back as he saw Shuraiya at the back of the crew, his hat shielding his eyes. Soon the Salamander and the Going Merry were both next to one another as they sailed forward.

"What a shabby little ship!" one of Gasparde's men said, laughing. "You really think you can make it over the Grand Fall in that?" he asked.

"That's Vigaro, the Hanged Man" Nami said, as another ship soon pulled up beside the Merry. "It's Willy's ship!" she exclaimed as the Giants' ship pulled up besides Willy's ship and knocking it into the Merry. "It's the Giants' ship!" she exclaimed as the two giants laughed. Skylar blushed as Zoro wrapped his arms around her while the ship was moving up the mountain and gravity was causing the crew to fall backwards.

"We're inclining rapidly!" Chopper exclaimed.

"No problem" Nami said.

"No choice but to brace myself!" Usopp exclaimed, as the ship soon went falling down a waterfall, Luffy cheered as the crew screamed. Zoro kept a tight hold around the brunette as her body almost went flying into the air along with Luffy and Usopp who quickly grabbed a hold of the ship. Soon the Merry landed back into the water and continued to sail forward with the other ships.

"That's the Grand Fall" Nami said, as she sat on the floor, shaking.

"Miss Navigator, this isn't the time to be overwhelmed!" Robin exclaimed.

"I think my heart stopped beating there for a minute" Skylar said, before laughing. Soon Willy's ship had crashed and demolished one of the other pirate ships that were in the race as two other ships shot at one another.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Usopp cried out.

"The race has started" Zoro said.

"From this point on, anything goes" Nami said. "Usopp, stand guard on the aft deck" she ordered.

"Me" Usopp whined.

"Out of the way!" a man from one of the other ships shouted.

"One's on us already, alright fine, I'll do it" Usopp said. "Jeez" he said, as he tied his bandanna around his head with his goggles on top. "Take this" he said as he fired a cannon ball at the ship. "Yosh!" he cheered as the cannon ball had hit its mark. "The manliest of men, Usopp, is here!" he exclaimed. As some of the other ships would crash into one another and have crew members hop aboard to attack each other.

"They sure are going at it" Luffy commented, laughing as he watched the ships a head of them. "Everyone's enjoying themselves" he said. Soon a ship was shot at as it ran onto land and destroyed one of the buildings in the village, some other ships doing the same thing.

"Bobby, we can't turn at this cursed speed" Pogo said.

"Then all we need is more speed" Bobby said.

"Fine by me" Pogo said, as they jumped over one of the turned over ships and went soaring across the village.

"Ah it didn't work, we didn't go far enough!" Bobby exclaimed as their ship was falling.

"What!" Pogo exclaimed, as their ship crashed somewhere in the village.

"Chopper, cut the helm" Nami ordered.

"I'm trying" Chopper said, "but it's not shifting" he said.

"We'll crash at this rate!" Nami exclaimed.

"O-oi, we're almost off the course!" Usopp exclaimed.

"If I kick the ship from below, would it help cushion it?" Zoro asked.

"You can't do that!" Nami and Skylar snapped at the swordsman.

"Ah, a cushion" Nami said, "Luffy" she said.

"Gum Gum Balloon" Luffy said, hopping off the ship and expanded his body. As he landed on a ship that was turned over and let the Merry hit him and use his body to roll over a turned over ship and into the air.

"Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed, as he ran over to the railing and held his hand out.

"Yosha" Luffy said, as he stretched his arm and grabbed Usopp's hand.

"But…what do we do now?!" Nami asked.

"Great Flower" Robin said, as she used her Devil Fruit power to sprout many arms from the side of the ship that created a big one as it pulled the ship back towards the water.

"Nice, Robin" Luffy said.

"Man, it's almost unreal how often stuff like that happens" Sanji said. "I'm surprised we've lasted this long" he said, as Skylar laughed.

"Yep, it sure is a mystery" Skylar said.

"Thanks Robin" Nami said. "Just like I planned" she said.

"Liar!" Zoro snapped.

"We'll, we're on our way" Robin said. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the ride" she said.

"Yeah, I'm really pumped, looks like we're at the tail of the pack" Luffy said. "But this is only the beginning" he said. "This is why it's great to be a pirate" he said.

"300,000,000 beli, 300,000,000 beli, 300,000,000 beli" Nami said over and over, her eye looking like beli signs.

"Oh…my 'I shouldn't be leaving this island' illness is-" Usopp started.

"Yosha, let's go guys!" Luffy interrupted.

"Aye" everyone said.

-Gasparde's Ship-

"Damn, thanks to that bounty hunter and that brat. We all got demoted to stoking duty" a man said.

"How humiliating" another man said as they were shoveling coal into the boiler.

"I can't take this anymore!" the first man exclaimed.

"Who gave you permission to feed the boiler?" Biera asked.

"Eh? Shut up, man!" the first man snapped. "It's not like we want to!" he exclaimed.

"That's not a job for the likes of you!" Biera exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's true" the first man said.

"Where is Anaguma?" Biera asked as he leaned on the wall, using it for support as he walked forward.

"Anaguma?" the first man questioned.

"My assistant" Biera said.

"Oh yeah, I did hear something about that" the first man said. "Something about going off to kill pirates" he said.

"What?" Biera asked, as his eyes widen.

-With the Straw Hats-

"The other ships are out of sight" Nami said.

"I bet they're all taking the course they think is best, maybe I should use this chance to make some food" Sanji said.

"Banzai" Luffy said.

"Go check the damage to the ship, Zoro" Nami said.

"By myself?" Zoro questioned.

"You can take Skylar if you want to" Nami suggested.

"Damn bitch ordering me around" Zoro said as he and Skylar walked into the ship. Skylar laughed as she walked besides the swordsman. "Any holes or cracks?" he asked. "Looks like this place is intact" he said, before looking to the brunette next to him who was looking around the room. He's eyes traveled up and down her body, the jeans she wore were loose around her hips and lightly falling down revealing some delicate skin.

Her blue flannel shirt was unbuttoned showing the black tank top tank top she wore underneath. He looked to her delicate lips that were slightly parted; he just wanted to lean forward to kiss them. Before he could though he sensed that something was wrong and looked around again. "Is something a matter?" Skylar asked as she watched the swordsman walked over to the bathroom door and open it.

"If you planned on stowing away, you got on the wrong boat, this is a pirate ship" Zoro said into the bathroom, causing Skylar to raise an eyebrow. Skylar walked behind the swordsman and looked into the bathroom; Zoro quickly pushed Skylar to the ground and dodged the bullet that Anaguma shot at him. The moss haired man shot forward and grabbed a hold of the child's face and pressed him against the wall. "A kid" the swordsman said, close to drawing one of his swords.

"Zoro, what was that-let him go this instant!" Skylar demanded as she saw the child. Anger flared up in her, she did not like seeing children being manhandle or hurt because it reminded her too much of her past. Zoro quickly let the child go as he looked at Skylar, flinching at the glare she sent towards him. Soon they had brought the passed out child onto the deck for the rest of the crew to see.

"You're a cruel man; you can't even go easy on a child!" Nami exclaimed.

"I didn't have a choice, he had a gun!" Zoro exclaimed, as Skylar sat on a long crate, the child's head resting on her lap as she gently petted his head, while Chopper made some medicine.

"Zoro's so cruel" Usopp and Luffy said.

"You dorks" Zoro said.

"Food's almost ready, wash your hands" Sanji said.

"Okay" Luffy and Usopp said, running off to do what the blonde said.

"Huh, finally awake I see" Skylar said, smiling down at the child as she saw his eyes open.

"The kid's awake" Chopper said, once hearing what Skylar said as he looked back at the child. Anaguma quickly stood up and backed into a corner when he saw Chopper.

"The deer talked!" Anaguma exclaimed.

"I ain't no deer! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper snapped.

"That's even weirder!" Anaguma exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up, asshole!" Chopper snapped.

"M-m-m…" Anaguma started to say.

"If you're about to call him a monster, forget it" Nami said, as Skylar giggled. "He's actually a superb doctor, although he's not very good at controlling his emotions" she said.

"Dumbass, complimenting me won't make me happy! Asshole" Chopper insulted while smiling as Skylar chuckled before looking at the child with a gentle smile. Anaguma quickly started to search for something.

"See what I mean?" Nami asked.

"Asshole" Chopper insulted once again.

"Looking for this" Nami said, as she sat the boy's gun on the table. "Y'know, if you brought something like this onto a pirate ship. Nobody would be to blame if you ended up dead yourself" she said. "What are you after? Who sent you here?" she asked.

"W-well…the kid is still in bad shape, let's ask later" Chopper said as Skylar watched the child clench his fist. "And besides-" he started.

"To kill you" Anaguma interrupted. "To kill you all and make some money!" he exclaimed as Skylar raised an amused eyebrow, she knew if the child was to kill her and word was to get around he would have been executed. In a way this was good, cause it showed the child didn't make any connection to her and the missing children poster, if he had even seen the poster of course.

"Money, eh?" Nami questioned. "Well, if you want to be straight about it, but there were hoards of other pirates, why'd you choose this ship?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Usopp asked. "We're the infamous Straw Hat Pirates, after all" he said, as he and Luffy stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Who cares, this ship just looked weaker than the others!" Anaguma exclaimed.

"Okay, you can laugh now" Usopp said, as Luffy started to laugh.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!" Anaguma exclaimed.

"Just lie down, your body is-" Chopper started to say, grabbing the child's arm.

"Get away from me!" Anaguma interrupted as he knocked Chopper down, causing Skylar to frown.

"Pirates should be used to being marked for death" Luffy said. "But if you aren't ready to put your life on the line, you aren't ready to fight me" he said, as an arm sprouted from the table and threw the gun to the child.

"Show us how serious you are" Robin said from behind Luffy.

"Hey…hey…" Usopp said.

"Or was it just a bluff?" Robin asked.

"Don't mock me, bastard!" Anaguma exclaimed, aiming the gun at Luffy as he shot the rubbery boy. Skylar sighed and crossed one leg over the other as she was still seated on the long crate that Anaguma had been lying on. Crossing her arms she leaned back onto the wall and watched as her captain shot the bullet back at the child, blowing a hole in the wall near the boy's head. "Wh…what the hell was that?!" Anaguma screamed. "The…the Devil Fruit" he said, shaking as he dropped his gun.

"That's right, haven't you heard of them?" Nami asked.

"I-I've never been off our ship-" Anaguma started..

"They're very mysterious fruits" Nami interrupted. "The down side is you become a hammer and can't swim, but in return you obtain an ability greater than any human's" she said. "Among us, Robin and Chopper over there also have abilities" she said.

"This deer?" Anaguma questioned.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper exclaimed as he grew big.

"K-ki…kill me" Anaguma said, causing Skylar's eyes to widen. "Go ahead and kill me!" he exclaimed as he sat down. "Shit…just do it!" he cried out, sitting down.

"Impressive resolve, is what I say" Nami said. "Except aren't you treating your life a little too lightly?" she asked.

"I don't need to be lectured by a pirate" Anaguma said. "Why should I care?" he asked, "there's no reason to keep living without any hope" he said. "I'd be better off not existing at all!" he exclaimed, before anyone could blink Skylar stood up and walked over to the child and smacked him across the face.

"Dumbass, everyone's life holds importance, to hear a child such as yourself say this; you know nothing of the horrors of the world! Wait until you're older to decide if your life holds such little meaning, wait until you have experience the joys and the pains of this godforsaken world before you say such nonsense!" Skylar exclaimed as the child brought a hand up to his cheek and stared at her. Her blue eyes were ablaze with anger and sadness as she stormed out of the kitchen. Pushing past Luffy and walking off somewhere to be alone. Nami looked at the girl who had left; her voice had been laced with pain; as if hearing such words come from a child had caused a great deal of pain to her.

"Zoro, I'm borrowing your katana" Nami said as she stood up, the swordsman looked away from the kitchen door and looked to Nami.

"Don't step over people" Zoro said, as Nami had stepped over him.

"Quit that self-pity crap, if that's how you feel, then I'll give you what you want" Nami said, drawing Zoro's sword.

"Don't do it Nami!" Chopper exclaimed. Skylar felt unease as she stood up from her spot where she was hiding and walked back to where the others were. Though she was still angry with what the child said, she did not expected to see the orange haired girl holding Zoro's katana towards the child. Nami was taken a back as one of Skylar's swords was placed in front of the child in a protective manner.

"Stay out of this!" Nami snapped; looking at Chopper and Skylar, slightly scared at the dark look on the brunette's face as she now stood in front of the child. Daring the navigator to try and attack. "This is what pisses me off the most! No reason to keep on living, if you're alive, you can't talk about dying!" she exclaimed.

"Please stop! You've said enough!" Chopper begged.

"Though I do agree with you, this boy is still a child" Skylar said. "And I won't let you hurt him! No matter what he says or does, his life is precious and even if he doesn't think so that doesn't mean we have to grant him his wish!" she sneered, eyes wide as she herself was ready to attack.

"You jerks stop her too!" Chopper snapped as he saw that Luffy and Usopp were eating. Nami and Skylar glared at one another, Nami was taken aback that her friend was choosing to protect a child that had tried to kill them.

"Food is ready" Sanji said.

"Sanji" Chopper said as he held Nami back who was slashing the sword around as Skylar blocked each slash.

"I don't care if he is a little kid!" Nami snapped as the others got ready to eat.

"Food time" Luffy cheered.

"I'll take your stupid ideas and cut 'em in half!" Nami snapped.

"I said stop it, I won't think twice before slicing you down if you lay a hand on this child!" Skylar sneered. Soon everything calmed down as snow started to fall from the sky. Anaguma sat outside, the snow falling down on him as he was curled up into a ball while he was thinking of some past memories. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked to see that it was Skylar as she stood in front of him she sat down and looked at him.

"Why'd you protect me?" Anaguma mumbled after a couple of minutes of silence as he looked at the brunette.

"You're still but a child and I do not like seeing children getting hurt" Skylar said, looking down. "Sorry for slapping you, it's just that I use to wish for death when I was your age as well, even now I still do" she said. "So hearing you say that had stricken a nerve" she explained. The child stared at her, he got a comforting feeling around the girl; she had a motherly attitude but protected him like a sister would back there when Nami was attacking him. He blushed as she smiled and patted his head.

"It's been snowing softly for a while now" Sanji said as Skylar looked at the blonde as he came towards the child who buried his head back into his knees. "I'm still baffled by the Grand Line's weather" he said, throwing a blanket at the child. Skylar chuckled as she gently leaned over and fixed the blanket so that it covered Anaguma's whole body. "Our doctor was worried that you might catch a cold" the blonde explained, sitting on the stairs. "When Nami-san was a little girl, pirates killed her mother right in front of her" Sanji said, as Skylar flinched and looked down sadly, she knew what it was like to have someone you love killed right in front of you.

"And those same pirates were using her like a slave until we showed up, I can't imagine how shitty those eight years were for her and that reindeer had a hard past too" the blonde said. "So have the others" he said as Skylar sighed. "Well, I guess we're all the same in that respect" he said. "I think you should stay alive, I know things can be harsh, but if you make it through, you'll be able to see tomorrow. You probably wouldn't understand, yet" he said, getting up and leaving.

"He's right you know" Skylar mumbled, as the child looked up again.

"And what was that?" Usopp asked as he and Luffy stood in front of Sanji. "You're being pretty nice to that kid" he said as Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder why" Sanji said.

-Somewhere Else-

"Is that okay? That was the entry list" the blonde haired woman asked as she sat on the bookmaker's lap. Watching as he threw the papers, that Nami had sign to enlist the Straw Hats into the race, in the fire.

"That pile of paper, isn't necessary anymore" the heavy man said as he watched the paper burn.

-Gasparde's Ship-

"We're straying off course, why aren't you saying anything?" Shuraiya said.

"There's nothing to say" Gasparde said, smirking. "This whole thing is a game, a little fun to cure my boredom" he said, laughing.

"Gasparde-sama" one of the men said. "One of the ships is following us!" he exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Gasparde asked.

"Willy, Willy the Merman!" the man exclaimed.

"So a real villain is the first to appear" Gasparde said, standing up.

"And where might you be going, Gasparde?" Willy asked, laughing. "You think you've tricked us, my eyes aren't just empty sockets" he said.

"He's all fired up, prepare the men for battle" Gasparde said. "We've finally got someone to play with" he said.

"A-aye, sir" the man said, clapping his hands together, as he ran off to tell the others.

"But it doesn't look like I'll get a chance to participate" Gasparde said.

-With the Straw Hats-

"I'm surprised you brats survived this long!" a man exclaimed as his pirate ship was in front of the Going Merry. "But crossing paths with the great Vigaro is the last thing you'll ever do!" he exclaimed, as Skylar looked back and smiled a little as she saw the scared expression on Anaguma's face.

"Who's that?" Zoro asked.

"He's damn obnoxious" Sanji said.

"It's him" Usopp said. "The guy from the start of the race" he said.

"That tiny ship will be your coffin at sea!" Vigaro exclaimed.

"I think his name was Vigaro" Chopper said.

"Oh? I thought we were in last place" Robin said.

"Now then, let's-" Vigaro said.

"So they're last?" Luffy asked.

"Guess we found someone even worse than we are" Skylar said.

"What was that?" Vigaro asked.

"He got mad when he heard the truth!" Nami exclaimed.

"I'm gonna crush your bones into-" Vigaro started to say, before being hit in the face.

"I…I hit him" Usopp said.

"Nice, Usopp" Nami said.

"How'd ya like that?" Usopp asked. "Yosh, go get 'em guys!" he exclaimed, hiding when he saw how angry the man's crew had gotten.

"Why you" Zoro said, frowning.

"Yosha, here goes-" Luffy said, swinging his arms around.

"Hold on" Zoro said, stopping the rubbery boy. "The two of us can handle them" he said as he and Sanji stepped up.

"Just sit out once in a while" Sanji said. Anaguma grew uncomfortable with how close Usopp was, he'd rather have the brunette next to him. He felt more comfortable around her then any of them. Sanji and Zoro stood on the other pirate ship.

"Nothing personal, but if you're looking for a fight, we'll give you one" Zoro said.

"I've got dinner to cook" Sanji said.

"One minute's enough" the two said.

"Oni Giri" Zoro said as he slashed the men that came at him, while Sanji kicked the men that came at him as well. Anaguma watched in awe as the two pirates fought.

"How can they be this strong?" Anaguma asked, before the two ships shook.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"Dunno" Luffy said, shrugging as the ships shook again and the other pirates ship was lifted into the air. As the Going Merry was being thrown around lightly by the waves. Skylar stumbled back to where Usopp and Anaguma were and the young boy grabbed onto her shirt, clinging to her. While this was happening the other pirate ship now rested on top of a Sea King's nose, as many other Sea Kings surrounded the water.

"Sea Kings!" everyone screamed.

"The biggest kinds too!" Nami cried out.

"Idiot! Don't scream!" Zoro shouted.

"It's gonna eat us!" the men on the other pirate ship screamed as their ship was thrown off the Sea King's nose and the creature opened its mouth, ready to devour them.

"Zoro, Sanji, grab on" Luffy said, stretching his arm at the Sea King and grabbing one of its nostrils.

"Where are you aiming?" Sanji and Zoro snapped.

"How is grabbing that thing's nostril gonna help them?" Skylar snapped, as the Sea King sneezed and sent the Going Merry sailing at a fast rate across the water, along with the other ship that rolled across the water before sinking.

"Oh, they sank" Luffy said, as Anaguma clung tighter to Skylar.

"Oi! What about Zoro and Sanji?" Usopp asked.

"Oh yeah, oi" Luffy said, as Skylar looked down at the child and gently rubbed his back. After getting Sanji and Zoro they were all soon in the kitchen laughing as they ate. "Bet you're relieved. Huh, Zoro?" the rubbery boy asked as he smiled.

"Jeez, couldn't you have gotten us out sooner?" Zoro asked as Skylar looked up from her food, seeing that the young boy wasn't eating with them.

"Damn right" Sanji said.

"Don't sweat it" Luffy said as Skylar got up and walked over to the child without the others noticing. Anaguma looked at her as she took a seat next to him and smiled. "Ah, this meat is great!" the rubbery boy exclaimed.

"Aren't you hungry?" Skylar asked, as she looked at the child, instead of answering her Anaguma kept the frown on his face but lightly leaned on her as he thought of Biera. Skylar sighed as she rested a hand on the boy's head.

"Sanji's food is number one!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Oi, not gonna eat?" Luffy asked as he was crouched down next to the two. "We made some for you" he said. Noticing how the boy had taken to clinging to his nakama, Skylar, the three ignored the group that was at the table eating.

"Are you always like that?" Anaguma asked, as he glared at the rubbery boy, while continuing to stay close to Skylar. "You tell me not to talk about living and dying so easily! And then you go and do dangerous stuff like it's nothing!" he exclaimed his grip on the brunette tightening. "You could have died back there!" he cried out.

"Yeah, that was pretty dangerous" Luffy said, laughing as Skylar chuckled while smiling down at the boy.

"It's nothing to laugh about!" Anaguma exclaimed. "Aren't you afraid of dying?" he asked.

"Of course I am" Luffy said.

"Then why?" Anaguma asked.

"When I was a kid, a pirate saved my life that man lost his arm for me" Luffy said as Skylar gently rubbed the child's back, trying to sooth him and calm him down. "That's why I'll never throw my life away, but…I have an ambition, something I want to do" he said as he removed his hat and looked at it. "No matter what" he said. "It'll be pretty tough, but I've decided that I'm gonna do it and if I die fighting for it, then that's fine" he said, laughing as Skylar smiled at her captain.

"What's with that nose?" Sanji asked Usopp as Nami stared at the three.

"What nose?" Usopp asked.

"Your nose, why is it so long?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji, you've heard of snails' right?" Usopp asked.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Sanji exclaimed as Nami soon examined the Eternal Pose before looking out the window.

-Somewhere Else-

Cannon shots sounded out as the almost destroyed ship took another hit. "Boss, the ship's done for" a man said to a blonde haired man with a red and black bandanna on his head. "We have to abandon ship" he said.

"How could this have-" the blonde started to say.

"Boss" the man interrupted as a cannon ball hit right next to the blonde.

"Isn't this suppose to be Partia?!" the blonde screamed as another cannon ball came towards the ship, destroying it completely.

-With the Straw Hats-

They were all outside; their eyes were wide as shocked expressions were on their faces when they saw the many destroyed ships. Zoro grabbed a hold of Skylar's hand as she covered her mouth as she shook while looking at the place they were in.

"What's going on?" Nami asked. "This is a Marine stronghold" she said.

"Did we sink them?" a Marine soldier asked.

"Aye! Affirmative, there's another ship out there" another Marine soldier said as he spotted the Straw Hats ship through his telescope.

"Again" the first Marine solider said. "What the hell is going on today?" he asked.

"Nami-san, what does this mean?" Sanji asked.

"But there's no mistake, the needle is pointing straight ahead" Nami said, looking at the Eternal Pose.

"However, suppose that Eternal Pose is a fake" Robin said, as Nami and Sanji thought back to when the bookmaker had given them the Eternal Pose. Nami quickly pried the plaque that had the words 'Partia' on it to show the words 'Navarone' underneath it.

"Shit, I knew there was something fishy going on!" Sanji exclaimed.

"It was Gasparde" Luffy said.

"Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"He's the only one who'd do something like this" Luffy said.

"What? You don't know that" Nami said.

"I'm sure of it" Luffy said.

"Hey" Nami said.

"I think he's right" Anaguma said as everyone turned to look at him. "While we were sailing, I saw a large stockpile of Eternal Poses in the cargo hold" he said. "That's probably one of them" he said looking at the one in Nami's hand.

"Pirates stabbing pirates in the back, eh" Zoro said, squeezing Skylar's hand. "Real great 'General' he turned out to be" he said.

"He is a former Marine, if he's a traitor. Who says he wouldn't be a liar and a cheater also" Skylar said.

"That shitty bastard!" Sanji growled.

"What do we do? Go after him?" Usopp asked.

"We can't without a real Eternal Pose" Nami said.

"That's right, it's all too late!" Anaguma exclaimed. "Now grandpa is gonna…" he said, trailing off as he clenched his fist and his body started to shake.

"Your grandpa?" Nami questioned.

"Not my real one…but he saved my life, he's sick and those pirates say he's not their nakama and won't give him medicine" Anaguma said. "That's why I…" he said, trailing off as his voice quivered.

"You came on our ship so you could buy medicine" Nami said.

"Yeah" Anaguma said, nodding his head.

"You're an idiot" Luffy said, "that old man didn't save your live so you'd go around doing stuff like that" he said.

"I know that" Anaguma said.

"If you get it then live!" Luffy exclaimed. "If your resolve is really that strong, go rescue him from that ship! If you're not gonna do anything about it, you got no right talking about risking your life" he said as tears welled up in the child's eyes.

"Luffy" Nami said.

"Someone like you doesn't have to tell me that!" Anaguma exclaimed, tears pouring down his face.

"Well that's good then, I'm going to go kick his ass, coming?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Anaguma exclaimed, causing Skylar to smile.

"Yosh" Luffy said, smiling widely.

"I guess that's that, we can't just give up on the 300,000,000 beli, though we'll have to get a real Eternal Pose" Nami said.

"Um…it sorts of sounds like you're planning on take on Gasparde, they're firing at us!" Usopp exclaimed as the sound of a cannon going off could be head.

"Gum Gum Balloon" Luffy said, jumping into the air and expanding his body, bouncing the cannon ball back and away from the ship. "Yosh, let's go!"the rubbery boy exclaimed.

"H-h-hold on" Usopp said, as the Going Merry sailed away from the Marine stronghold. "How are we going to find him?" he asked.

"With Chopper's nose" Luffy said.

"Gotcha" Chopper said, nodding his head.

"Oh, I get it" Sanji said.

"That cannot possibly work" Usopp said.

"We won't know unless we try" Skylar said.

"Don't worry; leave the rest to the navigator!" Nami exclaimed.

"Are things always this lively?" Robin asked.

"Yep, almost every day" Zoro said, wrapping an arm around Skylar.

-Gasparde's Ship-

All the men in the boiler room, laid sprawled out on the floor asleep as Shuraiya walked past them and to the boiler. Looking around he picked up an ax and held it in his hands as he raised it high up in the air. "And what do you think you're doing?" Biera asked. "I won't let you touch her" he said, as he broke a wine bottle and started to walk towards the brunette.

"You've sure got a lot of guts considering the state your body's in" Shuraiya said.

"Don't make me laugh" Biera said. "I just think this boiler here's cute, I don't give a shit what that arrogant bastard wants" he said.

"You sure you can talk about him like that?" Shuraiya asked. "You're his underling" he said.

"I'm a boiler stoker" Biera said as he held the broken bottle up at the brunette. "Don't compare me to a pirate" he said.

"You sure are a weird old man" Shuraiya said.

"You think you're one to talk, boy? It's bad enough that you work under that arrogant bastard, too" Biera said. "Hey, give me a hand, an old man needs help. Hurry up, damn it" he said, as he almost fell over, Shuraiya caught him and helped him sit down. "I don't give a shit who you are, but I won't let you hurt her" he said.

"I hear you, I wasn't trying to destroy this nostalgic ship anyways" Shuraiya said. "I just wanted to start a little commotion, to create a chance to take him down" he said.

"So you can't take him head-on?" Biera asked. "I wonder if you can even do it at all" he said as the brunette smirked. "I see" the old man said, laughing. "So it's Gasparde you're after, if my body would only listen to me, I wouldn't mind helping you-" he said before going into a coughing fit.

"You seem to be in bad shape, old man" Shuraiya commented.

"I can't die yet, I have to see Anaguma" Biera said.

"Anaguma?" Shuraiya questioned.

"My assistant, going off to kill pirates to save my old life…that bastard Gasparde…gave a gun to Anaguma, a mere child!" Biera exclaimed.

"Oh, that kid" Shuraiya said as he remembered back to when he had bumped into that child back in the village.

"You've met?" Biera asked.

"Yeah, we crossed paths, he was carrying a gun over his overalls. Just give up on him" Shuraiya said.

"What was that?!" Biera asked as he stood up and grabbed the brunette's yellow jacket. "You think I'll let that kid die? Pirates are all weak cowards! And with Gasparde as their boss, they'd take the life of a child in a heartbeat" he said, shaking the brown haired male. "Guys like that…that kid…has to still be alive!" he exclaimed.

"All the pirates I've faced up until now have been the same, they'll take anything precious to someone else" Shuraiya said.

"Friend…you remember something?" Biera asked.

"No, I don't" Shuraiya said.

"You said this ship was nostalgic, why was that? You aren't just here after Gasparde, are you?" Biera asked. "Is it revenge? No never mind…just tell me…who are you?" he asked.

"You're in bad shape, don't stress yourself, old man" Shuraiya said. "It's been a long time since I've seen a steamship, it caught my eye, that's all" he said, backing away and turning away from the old man. "My father was a shipwright and I was born in a shipyard town" he said. "My sister and I went to see this ship in drydock at the port and then Gasparde came, eight years ago" he explained, as he told the old man what had happen. "Fewer than 100 people survived, not one soul more" he said.

"Wasn't there any other way to survive?" Biera asked. "I know how much you must want revenge" he said.

"What do you know?!" Shuraiya screamed. "Just kidding, this has nothing to do with you and besides, it's too late. The smell of blood has soaked into my soul" he said as he kicked a shovel up and picked it up. "I've trained myself and deceived people, I need to finish off myself too, I'm going to borrow this" he said.

"You idiot, live, if you stay alive-" Biera started.

"Old man, it's too late, see ya" Shuraiya interrupted as he walked away. "I hope Anaguma-kun is alive and well" he said.

"Friend…what's your name?" Biera asked.

"Shuraiya, Shuraiya Bascud" Shuraiya said, as he walked away a memory played through his mind.

"Come, bounty hunter, if you let me have some fun" Gasparde said as the brown haired man looked up before making it to the top of the deck. "I'll play with you any time you like, I don't think it'll take long" he said. "I heard your story, I had a feeling you weren't here after my bounty, you've done well for yourself those eight years; I don't remember any kids" he said. "But you seem like a good way to cure my boredom and I would, but Needles insisted on eliminating you himself. I'll just sit here and watch" he said.

"I don't care which one of you goes first" Shuraiya said as Needles runs towards him with immense speed and pulling out his clawed gloves. The brunette blocked each attack with the shovel as he soon jumped onto the top railing. "You're just another target" he said as Needles appeared behind him. He dodged his attack and kicked him in the face before jumping down back onto the deck. As Shuraiya dodged another attack he soon started to swing the shovel at the taller male, who easily dodged each attack. Soon Needles knocked the shovel out of the brunette's grasp and knocked him to the ground and kicking him in the stomach.

"Oi, don't break the ship" Gasparde said, when he saw that the two had caused some damage to his ship. Shuraiya stood up and held his stomach as he looked at Needles and laughed when he saw that his hat was stuck to one of the claws on the man's gloves.

"That's one" Shuraiya said. Down below in the boiler room, Biera's face was buried in his hands as memories flooded his mind. Back on top of the deck, one of the masts broke and fell over due to the force that Shuraiya was thrown into it. Both he and Needles were covered in bruises, as the brunette tried to sit up, Needles shot towards him and into a wall.

"I said not to break it" Gasparde said as Shuraiya stood up and started to kick the taller male in the face, before Needles threw him up into the air and onto the top of the stair railing. Were the brunette came sliding back down. Just as he was getting ready to slash at the brunette with his claws, Shuraiya kicked him in the face again.

"Yeah, you're next!" Shuraiya exclaimed as he grabbed the shovel and looked to the former Marine.

"That man is mine to kill" Needles said as he stood behind Shuraiya. "You can't have him" he said.

"Perverted bastard!" Shuraiya snapped as he quickly dodged that attack that was sent to him as he hopped on top of the paddle-wheel. Needles threw many attacks at the brunette, he dodged each one until the shovel was broken and he was hit in the head.

"Die" Needless said, smashing his elbow into the brunette's face. "It's over!" he exclaimed as he saw Shuraiya fall to the ground. As he lifted his claw hand up and brought it down, the brunette rolled out of the way and stood up as the taller man's claws puncher through the metal and into the paddle wheel. Needles quickly pulled his hand out of his claw glove as he saw that it was stuck in the paddle wheel.

"Later" Shuraiya said as he hit Needles off the boat with part of the broken shovel.

"Hey look over there" one of the men said as they pointed towards Gasparde and Shuraiya. With the paddle wheel broken the ship started to change direction. Down below Biera turned a wheel as smoke filled the room.

"Damn fools, stopping the paddle wheel like that" Biera said. "Are they trying to blow the boiler?" he asked. "That day…could it be?" he questioned, looking up. Back up on the deck, Shuraiya lifted the broken piece of shovel in his hands up and slashed it down onto the Gasparde's head. The brunette's eyes widen as he saw that instead of his blood spilling out, the blonde haired man smiled sickly as he split his head and showed a candy like syrup.

"There it is…the power of the Candy Candy Fruit" the man said. "The boss can't be hurt by guns or fists" he said as the man morphed his separated body back together.

"You monster" Shuraiya said, down below Biera was climbing up the stairs as he reached the top and made it to the deck he stopped.

"The fight's over" a man said as the old man looked towards Shuraiya who laid on the ground, beaten.

"What? That's all?" Gasparde asked. "I thought I'd have more fun than this, you're not fit to be a chew toy" he said. "You bore me" he said as he kicked the brunette away while the Going Merry was drawing closer to his ship. "I'll crush your head, trash!" he exclaimed as he lifted his foot and started to bring it down.

"Gasparde!" Luffy shouted as the blonde's foot missed the brunette.

"Who the hell is that?" one of the men asked as they all looked to Luffy as he stood on the ram's head of the Going Merry that was sailing closer to the Salamander.

"He looks pretty pissed" another one said.

"Is he from the race?" someone asked.

"Who cares" another one said.

"Give him a cannon ball to snack on!" another guy exclaimed.

"This has to be some kind of joke, we really sniffed our way here" Usopp said, as Skylar smiled and Anaguma held her hand while lightly clinging to her like a child would to its mother.

"You didn't believe in me!" Chopper exclaimed.

"The paddle wheel's stopped, guess there's been some action over there" Nami said. "Luffy, go ahead and bust a move!" she exclaimed as they fired cannon balls towards the Going Merry.

"Right" Luffy said, as he started to spin his arm around. "Gum Gum Pistol" he said, as he shot his fist forward and hit the side of the Salamander. "And Rocket" he said as he shot towards the ship. As all the crew members were knocked over by the force, Biera luckily got out of the way.

"What?" Biera asked as Luffy walked passed him.

"I'm here" Luffy said.

"What is he?" one of them men asked.

"He's that rubber man we saw in Hannabal!" another man exclaimed.

"He's here again!" another one exclaimed as they all ran towards Luffy.

"Gum Gum Whip" Luffy said, as he stretched his leg out and swept it over the men, knocking them off the ship along with one of the masts.

"Hey, sounds like he's having fun" Sanji said as the Going Merry pulled up next to the Salamander. "Make sure you take us straight there" he said.

"Right" Anaguma said, as he squeezed Skylar's hand.

"That guy has a habit of getting lost" Sanji said as Skylar laughed.

"Shut your hole!" Zoro snapped as Sanji threw a rope ladder up to the bigger ship.

"Yosh, I'll be back up. So go about your business" Usopp said.

"What's that badass look for?" Zoro asked.

"I'm surprised you made it here" Gasparde said as he looked at Luffy. "I guess that 30,000,000 on your head isn't just for show and what do you want?" he asked. "You wanna end up like him?" he asked, motioning to Shuraiya.

"Huh, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"This is what happens to those who come after me, although I'll admit he did put on a good show" Gasparde said. "You look like you have something on your mind" he said.

"Why did you do it?" Luffy asked.

"Do what?" Gasparde asked. "Oh, you mean the stronghold. Anything goes in this race, I've no time to listen to complaints" he said.

"You're strong, right?" Luffy asked. "You didn't need to do something like that" he said.

"That doesn't matter, it was just a little game" Gasparde said.

"A game?" Luffy questioned.

"Yeah, a game. If I didn't entertain myself, this boring shit of an ocean would be unbearable" Gasparde said. "You're just a lousy bunch of pirates with pointless dreams, buried treasure, untold treasures, what kind of shit is that?" he asked. "All you need is power, with power, you can have anything and anyone pitiful enough not to understand that deserves to be crushed by me" he said. "By tripling the prize money, we get some interesting participants and if anyone survived I'd have rewarded them by letting them join me, it's that kind of game" he said.

"Perfect for curing my boredom" The blonde summed up.

"I get it, so you're that bookie's accomplice" Sanji said.

"Hey, put me down!" Anaguma exclaimed, not liking the swordsman carrying him.

"Don't be too hasty" Zoro said as he and Skylar walked onto the ship.

"He's probably already left the island with all the prize money" Sanji said, as Anaguma struggled in Zoro's grasp before getting out of it and jumping onto Skylar. Skylar laughed as she held the child.

"Over there, that's grandpa!" Anaguma exclaimed as he pointed over to Biera before wrapping his arms around Skylar neck. Zoro growled, not really liking the attention the kid was receiving from his brunette, actually he disliked this whole adventure as the girl had paid more attention to the child then she did him. "I'll be right there" he said as he lightly looked at Skylar who laughed and ran over to the older man with the child still in her arms.

"Can't say whether he's alive or not though" Gasparde said. "His Eternal Pose was a fake too" he said.

-Somewhere Else-

"Shit!" the bookmaker exclaimed as the ship was being thrown around by the vicious waves. "Making a fool of me" he growled as his ship was turned over.

-Gasparde's Ship-

The former Marine laughed. "Grandpa" Anaguma said as Skylar made it over to the older man and sat the child down.

"Anaguma" Biera said.

"Grandpa" Anaguma said as he hugged the older man.

"I'm glad…I'm so glad you're safe, you little idiot" Biera said as Skylar smiled at the scene.

"I'm sorry, I came to save you" Anaguma said, pulling away from the older man.

"Save me?" Biera questioned.

"I brought some pirates with me! They said they'd save you" Anaguma said as he motioned to Skylar who waved.

"Pirates" Biera said as he soon looked at Skylar and Zoro.

"Yeah, I'll tell you it about it later" Anaguma said. "Right now, let's get out of here!" he exclaimed. "These guys are strong, they'll drop us off at another island and they've got a doctor, you can have him look at you" he said to Biera as the words coming from the child seemed to be getting softer and softer. As he looked towards Luffy and Gasparde. "We're going to live!" he exclaimed. "Just like you always say, stay alive, you were right! We'll find a new place to live! Something good will happen to us! Let's go, grandpa!" he exclaimed as Skylar smiled.

"You…I see" Biera said, as he looked to Shuraiya.

"Grandpa?" Anaguma questioned.

"Mr. Swordsman, Miss Swordswoman, I have a favor to ask. If you don't mind helping this poor old man" Biera said.

"That's what we came to do" Zoro said. "Come and board our ship" he said.

"Yosh, let's go!" Anaguma exclaimed.

"Before that, I left something in the boiler room. Go ahead without me" Biera said, as Skylar looked at the old man. "Okay, Mr. Swordsman, Miss Swordswoman" he said.

"Got it" Zoro said, as Skylar looked to the side.

"Grandpa?" Anaguma questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you" Biera said as he patted the young boy's head.

"Hurry back" Anaguma said, as the old man walked down to the boiler room.

"Let's get going" Zoro said.

"Yeah, hold on I told you not to do this!" Anaguma exclaimed, struggling in the swordsman's grasp when he picked him up.

"Luffy, we're all done here" Zoro said, frowning as the child once again jumped out of his grasp and onto Skylar, clinging to her like a child.

"Alright" Luffy said.

"What, you're going back already?" Gasparde asked as Skylar carried the child, raising an eyebrow when Zoro mumbled something. Shrugging her shoulders she smiled at Anaguma who rested his head on her chest while she carried him. "You went through all this trouble of tracking me down, why not play a little?" the former Marine asked.

"Shut up and let's do this" Luffy said. "What have you been flapping your gums about, you some kind of idiot?" he asked. "I'm not here to play your games and I don't give a damn about all your bragging, all I want is to kick your ass" he said.

"Nami-swan, we're all done" Sanji said down to the orange haired girl.

"Then get back down here" Nami said. "Something's weird" she said. "The weather is really weird" she said as Skylar looked down while the child was still holding onto her. '_I have a bad feeling about this, but what is it? I've sensed this before_' Nami thought looking out into the sea.

"If you're not gonna fight, then I will" Luffy said as he got into a fighting position.

"Like I told you, watch your mouth or you'll end up dead!" Gasparde exclaimed.

"Hold it" Shuraiya said, standing up.

"You" Luffy said.

"I was here first" Shuraiya said. "Stay out of this, now, let's get on with the show" he said.

"I don't play with broken toys" Gasparde said.

"Fuck you! For eight years, I've thought about nothing but my revenge against you! My sister, my parents, my friends…you killed them all!" Shuraiya exclaimed. "I know that I'm being a fool a hundred times over, but I've lived my whole life bathed in my enemies' blood and I can't turn back now! I won't let you go until we're finished, my dear General" he said.

"The very picture of stupidity" Gasparde said.

"Call it what you want, I won't quit, sorry" Shuraiya said as he had stumbled back into Luffy, who punched him. As Skylar was going down the ladder she looked up as she heard a crash, Zoro who was underneath her adverted his eyes from her bottom and looked up as well as Sanji looked back at the two fighting.

"Move" Luffy said, as the brunette fell over.

"What's he doing?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, he was in the way, emotional sap" Gasparde said. "You've got a smartass mouth, but I like you" he said.

"Don't make me repeat myself, enough bragging, let's go" Luffy said.

"I'll beat that impudent mouth of yours, inside out" Gasparde said, angry as he lifted his fist and brought it down. Only for Luffy to dodge it. As he threw more punches at the raven haired boy, Luffy just dodged them all before punching the man in the stomach. Only for his hand to be caught in a candy like syrup.

"What is this? It feels freaky!" Luffy exclaimed.

"The name of the Devil Fruit I ate is the Candy Candy Fruit; it gives me the ability to change my body into candy syrup" Gasparde explained as he stood up, Luffy's hand still stuck to his stomach.

"Damn" Luffy said.

"No matter how strong your punches may be, they mean nothing against me!" Gasparde exclaimed. "And now, it's show time" he said as he punched Luffy across the face, knocking the rubbery boy's hat off. "How's this? You like to dance?" he asked as he continued to punch Luffy.

"Oi, oi" Sanji said, about to run over to Luffy and Gasparde.

"Stay out of it, this is his fight" Zoro said. "He'll get mad if you step in" he said.

"But that candy bastard's strong" Sanji said. "Hey, wait here for me" he said as Luffy fell to his knees, his hand still stuck in Gasparde's stomach.

"What's wrong? Had enough?" Gasparde asked. "Well I haven't had my fill yet, you'd better let me enjoy this fight-" he said before Luffy punched his other fist into the man's stomach, having it become stuck as well. "I guess you will" he said.

"Gum Gum" Luffy said, as he stretched his head all the way back to where Sanji was.

"Whoa, that still freaks me out!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Bell" Luffy said, as he smashes his head into the man's stomach, destroying the top half of his body as he was now free.

"Worthless" Gasparde said, as he regenerated his body.

"Gum Gum Ax" Luffy said as he stretched his leg as high up as he could and once again destroying the top half of the former Marines body. "Gum Gum Chomp" he said, as he ate part of the ex-Marine when he tried to regenerate.

"Enough wasting time" Gasparde said as the candy syrup Luffy ate came out of his mouth and molded itself back into the former Marine. "Do you understand the situation you're in? Quit screwing around!" he exclaimed.

"I'm always serious!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Gasparde asked.

"I got out, didn't I?" Luffy asked.

"Impudent brat, you sure about this?" Gasparde asked as he looked over at Luffy's straw hat. "Leaving your valuable treasure lying here, you got really mad when Needles was about to step on it" he said. "It's the important hat Red Hair Shanks gave you, right?" he asked, as he turned his hand into candy syrup before hardening it into a sharp point.

"He didn't give it to me! I'm just holding it for him! Don't touch it!" Luffy screamed.

"If it's that important to you, then you should protect it" Gasparde said, pointing the sharpen candy at the straw hat.

"Stop, if you touch it, you're a dead man!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Just screaming, won't protect anything!" Gasparde exclaimed.

"Stop" Luffy screamed as the sharpen candy pierced through the straw hat. "Bastard!" the rubbery boy screamed as he remembered when Shanks had given him that hat.

"There, now maybe you'll fight a little more seriously-" Gasparde started, before being punched in the face by the rubbery boy as the former Marine cheek was cut.

"Give hat back!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Such a serious look you've got there, alright then, catch!" Gasparde said as he threw the straw hat towards the rubbery boy making it rip.

"W-what's going on?" Usopp asked as Skylar felt Anaguma grab her hand and cling to her. "I can't see the deck from here!" he exclaimed as the brunette squeezed the young boy's hand, trying to comfort him. '_This storm is definitely strange; it takes a lot of energy to make the sea rise like this_' Nami thought, looking out into the sea. '_A huge surge in energy…like…_' she thought as she remember what the bookmaker had told her.

"Guys, hurry! Get ready to leave!" Nami exclaimed. "Bascud Island is nearby! Let's go there!" she exclaimed.

"But Sanji and Luffy-" Usopp started.

"We're just getting ready!" Nami interrupted as Anaguma hid behind Skylar, scared at the navigator's outburst. "Luffy, please don't take too long" she said. "A huge cyclone is almost upon us!" she exclaimed while up on the deck of the Salamander Gasparde was spinning Luffy around and threw him across the deck. The rubbery boy ran at the blonde and was ready to attack, only to be hit in the stomach. Down below the deck Biera was once again spinning a wheel.

"I'm sorry" he said as he looked to the boiler. "It must be painful, but I'm here with you" he said.

"What're you doing, geezer?" one of the men asked.

"You guys are still here?" Biera asked.

"Never mind, what are you making all that noise for?" the man asked.

"That straw hat guy is fighting Gasparde, everyone else was thrown off board" Biera said, as the men's jaws dropped open. "You guys are the only ones left and the ship is about to sink, you should probably get away while you still can" he said, as the men went running out of the boiler room.

"Huh?" Sanji questioned as he was carrying two bags while watching the men run away. "Oi, old man" he said as he entered the boiler room.

"Who are you?" Biera asked.

"Well…oh yeah, I'm one of the Straw Hat Pirates" Sanji said.

"What are you waiting for? Get off the ship!" Biera exclaimed.

"You're his grandfather, right? That kid's waiting for you" Sanji said.

"Sorry, but just save Anaguma. There's another kid who needs saving too" Biera said. "I have to watch over things here until the end, now get out of here!" he exclaimed. "I've shut all the locks on the boiler, it'll explode in a matter of minutes" he said. Back on the deck Gasparde sent another punch to Luffy, which sent him flying into the top part of the ship.

"Luffy" Chopper said.

"Is he alright?" Usopp asked as Anaguma hugged Skylar while watching with wide eyes. The brunette patted his back and watched with a worried expression.

"It's definitely headed this way" Robin said. "It'll hit us head-on" she said.

"Bastard" Luffy said as he sat up.

"Pathetic fool" Gasparde said. "Standing up after taking all those punches, oh, the storms getting worse" he said as he was standing behind the rubbery boy. "It's about time we finished this" he said.

"I told you you'd be a dead man" Luffy said, turning around and shooting his fist towards the man, who easily dodged it.

"Enough of your weak attacks" Gasparde said, as Luffy's hand grabbed a hold of the top part of the mast. "So this is all that 30,000,000 is worth, I guess against my 95,000,000 you never really had a chance" he said. "But I'll be sure to make your death painless, I'm such a kind man" he said as he turned one of his hands into candy syrup before hardening it.

"Gum Gum" Luffy said as Gasparde lifted his hand. "Flower Arrangement" he said, he broke part of the mast and sent the broke part through the former Marine's body. As Sanji was running, he stopped as the former Marine fell in front of him the broken mast still piercing his body. "Gum Gum Spear" Luffy said, kicking the broken mast further into the man's body.

"Oi, you done, the ship's about to sink" Sanji said as he looked at Luffy who landed back onto the deck. "We've gotta get out of here" he said.

"Go without me, this'll take a little longer" Luffy said.

"That actually hurt" Gasparde said. "When I'm not syrup my body is normal, it's been a long time since I've felt pain" he said, as his body was nothing but a green candy syrup that threw the broken mast out of it.

"No, normally that would do worse than just hurt, oh well, we'll get the ship out of here and come back for you later" Sanji said. "Any problem with that" he said.

"Nope" Luffy said.

"Then take these" Sanji said, placing the two bags of Luffy's shoulders.

"What're these?" Luffy asked.

"Use them" Sanji said. "Gotta go" he said, running off.

"Oi" Luffy said.

"Sanji" Chopper said as the blonde hopped onto the ship.

"Where were you?" Nami asked.

"I'll tell you later, just get us outta here, it's dangerous" Sanji said.

"Yeah, we've got to go, but…what about Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Wait, weren't you bringing back the old man?" Usopp asked.

"He's going to blow up the boiler, there's less than a minute left" Sanji said as Anaguma's eyes widen. Back in the boiler room, Biera stood there in front of the boiler as steam started to blow from pipes.

"Screw that" Anaguma said, shaking Sanji. "Go back, why didn't you save grandpa? How could you do that?" he asked. "Why did you come back without him? You said you'd rescue him! Why?" he cried out.

"What about Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"We'll come back for him" Sanji said, as Zoro hit the back of Anaguma's head. Skylar quickly caught the falling child and sent a glare towards the swordsman.

"Zoro" Skylar and Chopper said.

"He's better off like this" Zoro said, narrowing his eyes as Skylar hugged the child close while Chopper ran over to her and the child.

"How could you do that?" Chopper asked as he removed the young boy's hat…only for the crew to find out the child wasn't a boy, but a girl.

"Didn't you notice" Skylar and Chopper said having known it was a girl from the beginning.

"This kid, this kid's a girl" Chopper said as Skylar held her close. She knew from the start it was a girl, it wasn't hard due to the fact she had done the same thing back in her village. Looking down at the young girl, she ran her fingers through her hair as Chopper glared at the swordsman. Back on the Salamander Shuraiya woke up as he looked towards Gasparde and Luffy, he narrowed his eyes. Soon a loud explosion rang out as the former Marine's ship blew apart.

"Oi…is Luffy alright?" Usopp asked as he and some of the other crew members stared back at the destroyed ship. Skylar felt worried for her captain as she looked down at the young girl in her arms and moved some of the child's hair out of her face.

"Dunno" Zoro said.

"Dunno! The whole ship just blew up and if he did survive he's a hammer! Why'd that old man have to do that?" Usopp asked.

"He has his reasons" Zoro said.

"What reasons? I don't understand!" Usopp exclaimed as Skylar sat on the long crate from before, the child's head resting on her lap as Chopper rested a rag on the young girl's forehead. The reindeer/human looked to the older brunette, knowing that seeing the child hurt brought back unwanted memories. He gave her a light smile before tending to the child. It seems Skylar and the young girl formed a bond in their short amount of time together, though it was understandable since she showed a motherly love towards the young girl, something that every child wants. "Turn us around! We have to help Luffy!" the long nosed pirate exclaimed.

"Wait" Robin said. "He's alive, but so is Gasparde" she said, having used her Devil Fruit powers to sprout an eye on the destroyed ship to watch the fight between their captain and the former Marine.

"Huh, what happened?" Luffy asked as he sat up, still holding onto the bags that Sanji had given him. "It just blew up all of a sudden, how come? Where'd that bastard go?" he asked. "Did he sink?" he questioned

"I'm up here" Gasparde said.

"So there you are!" Luffy exclaimed as the former Marine shot candy syrup that was harden like a spike towards the rubbery boy, hitting the one of the bags in his hands.

"You've been worth the adversary" Gasparde said as Luffy was now covered in a white powder. "I rather liked this ship" he said. "Your underlings ran away too?" he questioned.

"They're not my underlings, they're my nakama!" Luffy exclaimed. "I don't have any underlings on my ship" he said.

"I was wondering what you'd say, what's that supposed to mean?" Gasparde asked. "A pirate making friends with his crew, bullshit, on this sea there are those who rule and those who are ruled! Power is everything!" he exclaimed. "That's why I left the Marines and became a pirate! I despise the sea, but with power I can rule it all!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"That's why I said you're trash, you don't know anything" Luffy said. "That's why you can sprout crap like that. Anyone who doesn't believe in his nakama, can't fly a flag and call himself a pirate" he said. "Anyone I meet like that, I kick his ass!" he exclaimed. "Like I'm going to do now" he said, smirking.

"Interesting, you're the first one to give me so much trouble, to repay toy tenacity. I'll play with you till the very end" Gasparde said. "Listen, there are lifeboats below and then there's that" he said, motioning to the cyclone.

"Wah? What the hell is that?!" Luffy asked.

"In a storm like this, this boat will get trapped in that cyclone, it's a perfect setting for those like us who have obtained powers and became hammers" Gasparde said. "Simply put, whoever wins get's to live, here I come" he said as he shot a candy spike towards the rubbery boy who shot his fist towards him. "I've got you" the former Marine said as Luffy's hand got stuck in his chest while his candy spike pieced the rubbery boy's side. "Just another example of your stupidity-" he said as Luffy yanked his hand out of his chest. "How" he questioned as Luffy looked at the white powder on his hand.

"Why didn't his hand stick?" he asked as Luffy threw the other bag in his hand at the former Marine. "What is this powder? Flour?" he questioned as Luffy kicked him.

"If you can't keep up with me, then here I come" Luffy said. "Gum Gum Gatling Gun" he said as he started to move his fists really fast so there looked to be many of them while he hit the former Marine over and over. "You're the one who's playing at pirates, Gasparde!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the front of the blonde's shirt. "But this is where it ends, Gum Gum Bow Gun" he said as he started to spin his body really fast before throwing the man into the air.

"It's not over yet, Straw Hat!" Gasparde exclaimed, having a hold on the ship. "It's my turn" he said as he turned his body into candy spikes. "I'll pierce you through!" he exclaimed as he came falling towards Luffy.

"Gum Gum" Luffy said, stretching his arms back.

"Fool, can't you see these spikes?" Gasparde asked. "Die" he said.

"Bazooka" Luffy said as he hit the man in the stomach and threw him into the cyclone. "I…I finally sent that guy flying, I win" he said as his hands were bleeding from hitting the spikes head on. "Serves him right" he said, before falling over.

-With the Straw Hats-

"It's coming right for them!" Nami exclaimed.

"Luffy…why isn't he back yet? If he doesn't get here soon, he'll be in real trouble" Usopp said as Skylar held the young girl close, while looking out of the cave they all were taking shelter in.

"Don't panic" Zoro said.

"Aren't you worried?" Usopp asked.

"That guy always comes through, let's believe in our captain" Zoro said as Skylar smiled a little. The storm soon blew the broken ship away.

-The Next Day-

"This is a joke, right? I'm alive" Shuraiya said as he sat in one of the lifeboats.

"It's no joke" Biera said as he wore a lot of life preservers.

"Old man, what's with the outfit?" Shuraiya asked.

"I struggled like hell just to keep myself alive. Dragging a couple more with me was quite the challenge, I can tell you" Biera said.

"Straw Hat" Shuraiya said, sitting up as he looked at the bandaged raven haired boy.

"He's really something, he took down Gasparde" Biera said.

"Then there was no reason to save me, I have no more reason to live, defeating Gasparde was my reason for living" Shuraiya said. "And Straw Hat beat me to it, my life has lost meaning" he said.

"I can't say I agree with you, God often tells us to live on" Biera said.

"What are you talking about?" Shuraiya asked.

"You're carrying quite a large old wound" Biera said.

"You saw it?" Shuraiya asked.

"Yep, that's why I know; didn't you say you had a sister? She's alive" Biera said.

"What are you talking about?" Shuraiya asked. "On that day, eight years ago, my little sister-" Shuraiya started.

"On that day, I saved a child from the river. A girl only three years old, she only remembered her name" Biera interrupted. "Adelle Bascud" he said.

"Grandpa, hey grandpa" Adelle said as she waved her hand while Skylar held her and Usopp stood beside them. "Grandpa, hey grandpa" she said, tears in her eyes as Skylar smiled while looking at the child. Shuraiya stared at the three, his eyes focused on the little girl.

"Life's interesting, if you stay alive, good things are bound to happen" Biera said as he waved over at the three. Soon they were all on the Going Merry and sailing. "Thanks for giving her these clothes" the old man said.

"I wore that when I was young" Nami said.

"Old man, you never intended to die after all" Sanji said.

"Me, you idiot. I said I was going to watch until the end, not die" Biera said, Skylar sat besides Adelle who had her back to everyone.

"This is one big awkward moment" Usopp whispered.

"Well of course, discovering that they're siblings all of a sudden" Nami said.

"Hat!" Luffy cried.

"Cheer up, we looked all over the place, I understand how you feel" Sanji said as Skylar patted Adelle's back, the young girl looking at her as she leaned forward and whispered something, causing the young brunette to bite her lip and look forward again.

"Hat!" Luffy cried again.

"Here" Shuraiya said as he threw the torn straw hat to Luffy.

"Ah, hat" Luffy said, picking the straw hat up and staring at it with wide eyes.

"You" Usopp said.

"You said that it was important to you, right?" Shuraiya asked. "It was lying at my feet so I picked it up" he said.

"Thanks, you're a great guy!" Luffy exclaimed, as Skylar smiled. "Nami, fix it again" he said.

"Alright, alright" Nami said.

"Land ho" Luffy said after a while of sailing and the Going Merry was coming across some land.

"That's the goal island" Nami said. "It's right on course with the Log Pose the old man gave us" she said. "Which means" she said as she, Luffy, and Chopper smiled.

"We win!" Nami, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji cheered.

"There's no need to be shy" Biera said as he walked over to Shuraiya who stood away from the group.

"It's not that, it's just I don't qualify" Shuraiya said.

"Don't qualify?" Biera questioned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I've hurt so many to achieve my goal, I'm no different from Gasparde, I'm…" Shuraiya said, trailing off.

"What's all that? That's what you're worrying about?" Biera asked. "From now on, if you can acknowledge your past then you can set yourself straight" he said. "You should think about walking forward from now on. She's ready to take the first step" he said, pointing back at Adelle who was clinging to Skylar as she had brought the older brunette because she felt safe with her. Skylar smiled down at the young girl who hid behind her a little. "There's no need to rush, think about it, you can start a new" the old man said.

"T-the Marines" Usopp said.

"Why are they here?" Nami asked.

"Wait a second, those are the same guys that were chasing us before the race" Sanji said as they quickly got Adelle, Biera, and Shuraiya in the lifeboat. Before the young girl got into the boat she grabbed Skylar's arm and looked at her with a pleading look, just asking her to come with them. Smiling the brunette leaned forward and whispered something in her ear before kissing the top of her head like a mother would before she helped the child into the lifeboat.

"I've been waiting for you pirates" the Marine captain said. "I'm going to capture you and see you hanged" he said.

"Major, we need to have a trail first" a Marine soldier said.

"I know that" the Marine captain snapped. "All ships, full speed ahead! Pursue them to the death, in the name of unyielding justice!" he exclaimed.

"Why, just tell them that you saved us!" Adelle exclaimed.

"They'll never listen to us" Usopp said.

"We are pirates after all; we have to retreat in these situations" Skylar and Nami said, as Skylar smiled at the young girl.

"But…" Adelle said, trailing off.

"You're going to live somewhere the sun can reach you, you can't be seen with criminals" Nami said.

"But…" Adelle said, looking at them with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't say that your life has no meaning ever again, see ya" Nami said.

"Stay well" Usopp said.

"Be sure to become a fine lady" Sanji said.

"And to do that, you should take care in the way you speak" Robin said.

"Work hard" Zoro said.

"Take care of yourself!" Chopper said, as Adelle looked to Skylar with a pleading look, asking her once again to come with her. Skylar just smiled as she looked down at the brunette.

"Be sure to take care of her" Skylar said, looking to Shuraiya and Biera as she smiled before giving a small wave to the young girl, who wiped her eyes and smiled back at the older brunette.

"You think you've saved us? Whatever" Shuraiya said as he looked at Luffy. "I don't want to see you ever again" he said. "Get out of here, you damn pirates" he said.

"Sure" Luffy said as he cut the rope. "Bye, take care" he said, jumping around as the Going Merry sailed away.

"You take care too and everyone, thank you!" Adelle exclaimed, smiling as she waved bye.

"Old man, even though this might not be the right time" Shuraiya said. "For now, the first step you spoke of, I'm ready to take it as well" he said.

"I see" Biera said, as the towns people watched the Marines chase after the Going Merry.

"What, that ship is leaving!" a man exclaimed.

"So there's no winner this year, oh well, that's that" another man said. "Who's that sorry lot?" they asked.

"Let's see, the flag has a skull wearing a straw hat" a guy said.

"What, that guy's the talk of the town!" the first man exclaimed.

"Talk of the town?" the second guy questioned.

"Yeah, he has a really high bounty, it just went up recently I think it was 100,000,000 beli!" the first guy exclaimed.

"That's more than Gasparde's!" the second man exclaimed. On the Going Merry, Zoro smiled as he had an arm around Skylar, who was laughing a little at the sullen expression on Nami's face.

"This is a surprise" Zoro said.

"What?" Nami asked.

"The prize money, you passed up was a 300,000,000 prize" Zoro said.

"It couldn't be helped" Nami said, shaking. "We had no choice, right!" she snapped as she got in Skylar's and Zoro's face. The brunette leaning more into Zoro as she laughed at the angry female, "that damned bookmaker, he was working with Gasparde!" she exclaimed. "I'll never forgive them" she said as Skylar was soon trying to pry her off of Zoro.

"Nami, you need to stop choking him or he's going to die" Skylar said, trying to rip the orange haired navigator off the swordsman.

"B-but at least you have your life" Zoro choked out.

"Oh, just let it go, don't fret so much" Luffy said as Nami turned to glare at the rubbery boy. "We got our whole journey ahead of us, something's bound to turn up" the rubbery boy said.

"That's right Nami-san" Sanji said. "Besides, we should think of what we're going to do about them" he said.

"Stop there, you filth!" the Marine captain exclaimed.

"Ugh! I'm tired of being poor pirates" Nami said.

"Are you alright?" Skylar asked as she looked at the swordsman.

"I might need mouth to mouth" Zoro said while looking straight at Skylar was a serious expression, before being hit on top of the head.

"Idiot" Skylar said, blushing as she crossed her arms and looked away from the swordsman.

"Why is everyone always so happy?" Nami asked as Luffy started laughing. "Listen up! Hurry up and lose those ships so we can go to the next island, on the double!" she ordered.

"Yes, Nami-swan" Sanji said.

"Yosh, full speed ahead, to becoming the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's go to our next adventures guys!" he exclaimed.

"I'm so miserable" Nami mumbled.

"Aye" everyone said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	3. One Piece Movie Five

One Piece Belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
Any Kingdom Hearts characters mention belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar belongs to me.

* * *

One Piece Movie Five: The Cursed Holy Sword

-Flash Back-

_"Pirates!" a villager screamed as Asuka Island was burning, while running he was soon cut down by one of the pirates that were attacking the island._

_"Boys let's get to work!" the pirate exclaimed._

_"Aye" the other pirates said, nodding their heads._

_"Hurry to the mountains!" an old woman exclaimed. "Now, hurry" she said as the villagers ran, some of them fighting back with the pirates._

_"Wait" someone said, after a pirate had slashed a sword out of the blue haired female's grasp. A silver haired male got in front of the female and blocked each attack the pirate sent towards him. As he fought, the pirate soon got the upper hand while one of the burning buildings fell over. Taking this chance the blue haired female and silver haired male quickly left the burning village and made their way to the sacred temple. As the pirates chase after them. _

_Once inside the temple the man quickly blocks each attack the pirates sent to him and the female, before being slashed across the chest. The blue haired female stands in front of the silver haired man before one of the pirates slaps her out of the way. All while the silvered haired male falls on top of a tomb that held a sword inside. __"Saga, c'mon, c'mon" the blue haired female said from the ground as the pirate stood over her, raising his sword. Soon the lid over the tomb fell over as Saga grabbed a hold of the sword and stood up as he slashed one of the pirates that came at him down. _

_Before cutting another one in half as he killed the final pirate,the wound on his chest started closing up while he stood there, breathing heavily. Saga soon started to laugh as the blue haired female stared at him in horror, before her eyes widen when the silver haired male looked at her._

-End of Flash Back-

The Going Merry was docked near a village as some of the Straw Hats were in a restaurant, talking. "The Seven-Star Sword, what's that?" Chopper asked

"It's a legendary sword said to be the most beautiful sword in all of the Grand Line!" Nami exclaimed. "And that wonderful treasure is rumored to be here on Asuka Island!" she proclaimed as Luffy stole some of Chopper's food.

"Man, this is good" Luffy said.

"Give back my meat, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Ossan, bring us some more of that meat!" Luffy demanded.

"More meat" Chopper started to demand as well.

"You've already eaten our entire meat stock that was all we had" the chef responded back to the two.

"This isn't just an ordinary treasure" Nami said as Chopper started to cry.

"Give me back my meat!" Chopper exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Cool it with the eating guys" Sanji said as he moved some of the plates that were piled high to the side while Chopper continued to snap at Luffy and try to get his food back. "We still need food for Zoro, Skylar-chan, and Usopp since they're guarding the ship" the blonde said.

"It's the greatest treasure in the Grand Line! It's right under our noses!" Nami exclaimed.

"Good grief" Sanji said.

"It's just a rumor" Luffy and Chopper said as they stopped fussing.

"It exists...I think" Nami said, hesitantly as Robin sat her drink down.

"We'd rather have meat than treasure!" Chopper and Luffy exclaimed.

"That legend of the Seven-Star Sword, I remember reading something about it" Robin said.

"What?" Nami, Luffy, and Chopper asked.

"For many years, the people on this island have feared the coming Red Moon, an ominous event that occurs once every 100 years, bringing suffering and catastrophe" Robin said.

"The Red Moon?" Nami questioned.

"Consequently, the Gods of the Sea Stars of Asuka bestow the king of Asuka with a means to protect the people, in the form of three spherical gems to use as a shield and an unbreakable sword, the Seven-Star Sword, to use as a weapon" the raven haired woman explained.

"A beautiful and unbreakable sword bestowed by the Gods and three gems too" Nami said. "Wow, I'm getting pumped up!" she exclaimed joyfully as her eyes turned into beli signs.

"But, subsequently, the Seven-Star Sword would meet an ironic fate" Robin said.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Part of the legend is a passage which contains a prediction, 'when the Red Moon shines, the sword will be imbued with a great power, if the Seven Stars fall to it the world will be forever ruled by darkness'" Robin said.

"F-forever ruled in darkness?" Nami questioned, stuttering a bit. Back on the Going Merry, Skylar was below deck with Usopp helping him repair the Going Merry.

"Thanks for helping" Usopp said, smiling at the brunette.

"It was no problem" Skylar said, smiling.

"Saw...saw...fit together" Usopp said as he was working, the brunette looked back up as Zoro's leg was hanging down from the ceiling since he was asleep on the deck. "Hammer...hammer" The long nosed pirate said as Skylar held the piece of wood in place as he hammered the nails down, once the two were done with that they saw that needed more wood. "Oi, Zoro, bring down those planks by your foot!" Usopp called out as he stared up at the sleeping swordsman.

"Zoro, wake up" Skylar called up; as she could still hear the swordsman snoring, sighing she shook her head and continued to help Usopp. As Zoro was still asleep, he moved his head to the side as a knife pierced the mast, right next to where his head had been. Opening his eyes, he looked at the knife to see his name engraved onto the handle. Looking in the direction it had came from he grabbed the knife, his swords as well and left the boat. Knowing that Skylar would be alright with Usopp.

"At least answer me!" Usopp snapped as Skylar climbed up onto the deck to get the boards for Usopp.

"Eh, he's not up here" Skylar said, standing up on the deck as she scratched the back of her head.

"You've been sleeping all afternoon; you could at least...help...us out..." Usopp said, trailing off as he came up onto the deck as well, seeing that the brunette was right and that Zoro was gone. "Oi, Zoro, Zoro" the long nosed pirate said as he and Skylar started calling out his name, not noticing the stab mark in the mast.

-With Zoro-

The swordsman walked through the forest, clutching the knife in his hand, before stopping as he came across three people. "Roronoa Zoro, I presume" a redhead said.

"We've been expecting you" a heavy, dark skin man with blonde hair and stitches running up and down the middle of his face said.

"Thank you for coming, his way, please" a blonde haired boy said. .

-With the Straw Hats-

Skylar bit her lip as the Going Merry was sailing father and father away from Asuka Island while the Marines chased after them. She did not like the idea of leaving the swordsman behind. "You won't get away this time, Straw Hat Pirates!" the Marine captain exclaimed. "Keep firing and sink that ship!" he ordered as they fired at the Going Merry, missing.

"Why isn't Zoro here, Usopp, Skylar?" Luffy asked. "Weren't you guys guarding the ship with him?" he questioned, almost falling off the ship.

"Dammit, we've been trying to tell you! He just left while we were making repairs below deck!" Skylar and Usopp exclaimed, the brunette sounding worried as she looked at their captain. Luffy frowned at the sad and worried look the brunette had on her face as Usopp fell over.

"They just keep coming!" Nami exclaimed as the Marines continued to fire at the Going Merry. "We've got to do something! Those rocks" she said as she looked over to some rocks that were sticking out of the water.

"Maybe Zoro went out for a walk" Chopper suggested.

"That isn't comforting, he probably got lost!" Skylar exclaimed, knots forming in her stomach as she was becoming worried and stressed out with everything that was happening.

"In the middle of his guard shift, Zoro wouldn't do that" Sanji said as Usopp was now rolling around.

"He must have had a reason" Robin said.

"A reason?" Sanji questioned.

"We're gonna find Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, smiling at Skylar, his smile widen as he saw her give a relieved sigh when she heard the words he had spoken.

"Everyone, we're taking the ship into those rocks!" Nami exclaimed.

"Huh?" Luffy questioned.

"What?" Usopp asked, sitting up. "Oh, I get it" he said.

"Nami, don't make decisions on your own! I'm the one who decides where we go!" Luffy exclaimed.

"But there's no other way to shake off the Marines!" Nami exclaimed.

"I wanna find Zoro! Steer the ship backwards!" Luffy and Skylar both exclaimed as the rubbery boy stomped his foot on the ground.

"We can't do that, dumbasses!" Nami snapped as the ship shook again from the waves caused by the cannon balls. Skylar fell over the railing and hit her head on the deck. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. "Damn, now they're in front of us too!" the orange haired navigator exclaimed.

"Damn, a pincer attack" Sanji cursed.

"We should do as Miss Navigator says" Robin said.

"Luffy, Skylar, after we escape. We'll find Zoro" Nami said to the two.

"Yeah" Luffy said as Skylar nodded her head.

"Good, don't let the Straw Hat Pirates escape!" the Marine captain exclaimed. "After them, continue pursuit!" he ordered as the Going Merry turned towards the rocks

"Aye" all the Marine soldiers said as they followed after.

"Sink them" the Marine captain ordered as the Going Merry continued to sail away, unharmed.

"We're going to hit!" Nami exclaimed as they sailed towards a ramp.

"This isn't good" Chopper said.

"Keep going straight" Luffy ordered.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Guys, grab on tight" Luffy said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Oi, oi" Sanji said.

"What are you doing?" Usopp asked as he clung to the mast.

"You better have a pretty good plan, captain" Skylar said, holding onto the railing.

"Fly" Luffy said.

"Fly?" everyone questioned as the Going Merry went up the ramp and into the air.

"We're flying!" Usopp exclaimed.

"No way" Nami said.

"What?" the Marine captain asked, surprised

"Commander, to starboard" one of the Marine soldiers said.

"Idiots!" the Marine captain snapped as the two Marine ships collided with one another. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Take that, Marines" Usopp said as the Going Merry continued to fly.

"I hope we can stay airborne" Robin said.

"So, where are we gonna land, captain?" Sanji asked.

"Well, we'll land somewhere" Luffy said.

"You dumbass!" Sanji and Usopp snapped as Skylar sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The ship's falling!" Nami exclaimed.

"What'd you expect, we're in the air; we can't fly forever" Skylar said.

"Hey, that's not water below us; it's a field of rocks!" Usopp cried as everyone screamed, the Going Merry hitting a hippo/rhino and bouncing off of it. As the hippo/rhino looked up at the ship, it got hearts in its eyes.

"W-we landed" Nami said as the Going Merry landed into a river.

"Safely" Chopper said as Skylar sat down on the deck, her hair in her face as she continued to hold onto the railing.

"I guess" Usopp and Skylar said.

"What kind of rock was that?" Sanji asked.

"I wonder where we are?" Robin asked.

"Ah, that was fun" Luffy said.

"No it wasn't!" everyone snapped at the rubbery boy.

-With Zoro-

Zoro walked with the three men as they soon reached a Marine Dojo. "We escorted him as you ordered, master" the young blonde haired boy said as many Marines were lined up in the dojo and at the end stood Saga. The Marines all pulled out their swords and held them as Zoro walked forward towards the silver haired man while the three men followed behind him soon bowing to the ground.

"Saga" Zoro said. "I give you, this life" he said as he gave the silver haired man the knife, who handed it to the blonde headed boy.

"So this is the short sword you loved as a child, Zoro-san and it's also the mark of your friendship with our master" the blonde headed boy said.

"This is an unexpected welcoming place" Zoro said. "After all, the Marines and I are supposed to be enemies" he said.

"Yeah, I was surprised to hear that the great Pirate Hunter had became a pirate himself, Zoro" Saga said.

"You've been wielding your sword for justice since we were kids, I bet you're just ichin' to fight me" Zoro said.

"Give up being a pirate" Saga said.

"Don't make it sound so easy" Zoro said, as an image of Skylar flashed through his mind, he had just gotten her back and he wasn't going to lose her again. "I've got some things I can't-" he started.

"Master" the young blonde headed boy interrupted as Saga fell to his knees coughing.

"Don't touch me" Saga said when the young boy tried to bend down and help him up.

"Y-yes sir" the blonde headed boy said, taking a step back and straightening himself back out.

"Saga?" Zoro questioned. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to the silver haired man.

"Z-Zoro, I have a favor to ask...will you...lend me your strength?" Saga asked. "Zoro" he said, grabbing the front of the swordsman's shirt.

"I'll hear you out" Zoro said, nodding his head.

-With the Straw Hats-

"Oi, Zoro!" Skylar and Luffy called out.

"Where'd you go, Zoro?" Usopp asked as Chopper sat up in the crow's nest looking through some binoculars.

"Guys, there's a huge pond over there!" Chopper exclaimed to the three that were calling the swordsman's name out.

"Wow, what a beautiful lake" Skylar said, in the lake a blue haired woman floats to the top as she stares up into the sky, before looking towards the sacred temple as she dives back under the water. Soon she swims back to the top and walked on land as she carried three orbs in her arms. She gets on her knees as she sets the three orbs in front of a statue of a woman while she moves her hands over the orbs they start to glow. She soon stands up as the Going Merry comes sailing into the lake. "Pirates" the blue haired woman said.

"There's someone over there!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Where? Where?" Usopp asked.

"Is it Zoro?" Skylar and Luffy asked.

"It's a girl and a very, very cute girl at that" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes as they watched the blue haired girl.

"Let's ask her if she's seen Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed. "Oi, you there, have you seen a guy named Zoro around here? Oi" he said as the girl quickly got dressed, grabbed the three orbs and ran away.

"Miss, look over here" Sanji said.

"Why are you running away?" Luffy asked.

"People get scared when they see a pirate ship" Usopp said.

"Oi" Usopp and Skylar said when they saw Luffy stretch his arms towards where the statue. "Leave her alone" the two said as they grabbed a hold of the rubbery boy.

"W-w-w-wait a minute, Luffy" Usopp said.

"Luffy! Usopp! Skylar!" Nami exclaimed, as the three went shooting forward. Luffy and Skylar landed safely as Usopp went falling to the ground roughly.

"Wait up" Luffy said as he, Skylar, and Usopp went running after the woman.

"Wait, oi, I said hold on!" Usopp exclaimed as Skylar decided to just go along with her captain. "Oi, what are you doing, h-hey, hold on, Luffy!" he exclaimed. "Skylar help" he begged.

"Where'd you go?" Luffy asked as they had lost sight of the female.

"You know once he has his sights set on something, it's best to just go with the flow" Skylar said, smiling as they ran.

"Have you seen Zoro? Zoro" Luffy said.

"Hey" Usopp said.

"He's a guy carrying three katana and his eyes are really slanty" Luffy said.

"Also his hair is the color of moss so it shouldn't be hard to spot him" Skylar said as they continued to run, while the blue haired girl stood up from the tall grass and ran the other way from the three.

-With the others-

"Damn, where'd those three go?" Nami asked as she and the others walked through the forest.

"Cutey-chan, where'd you go?" Sanji asked.

"Over there" Robin said.

"There she is!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Wait! We have to ask you something!" Nami called out as they chased after the girl.

"There's no need to be bashful! You don't need to be afraid of us!" Sanji exclaimed.

"You're the one scaring her!" Nami snapped.

"Oh, Nami-san" Sanji said. "Tell me your name" he said as they continued to follow the girl.

"Where did Luffy, Skylar, and Usopp go?" Nami asked.

"They probably got lost" Chopper said.

"Please wait up!" Sanji begged.

"Now we've lost four of our crew, jeez, what a pain in the ass!" Nami exclaimed. "Huh?" she questioned as they lost sight of the blue haired female.

"She's gone" Chopper said.

"Where are you?" Sanji asked.

"There's a village over there" Robin said.

"Where? Where?" Chopper asked. "You're right, let's check it out!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, there she is!" Sanji exclaimed as he saw the girl running towards the village. "Wait up" he said.

"Grandmother" the blue haired girl said as she ran into the village. "Everyone, pirates!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Gods who reside in the Seven Stars of Asuka, please answer our prayer" the women of the village said as they bowed before a statue. "With your great love, please protect us from disaster" they said as they started to repeat what they had said.

"Everyone" the blue haired girl said.

"Maya-sama" one of the men said.

"Pirates, pirates" Maya cried out.

"What?" someone asked.

"They've come back!" another person exclaimed.

"Impossible" someone said.

"Pirates, damn! This couldn't have come at a worse time, men of the village, to arms!" someone ordered.

"Aye" all the men said.

"Maya-sama, you must take care of grandmother" a man said.

"Yes" Maya said.

"I thought they would never return" a woman said.

"How can this be?" another woman asked.

"Grandmother" one of the women said.

"Do not fear, we will take the children and hide" an old woman said.

"Yes" all of the women said.

"Dammit, coming at a time like this!" one of the men exclaimed as they all got their swords.

"Hurry" another one said.

"Yeah, let's go, let's go!" one of them exclaimed.

"Over here" another one said.

"Okay, let's go!" one of the men exclaimed.

"Hide yourselves hurry!" a man ordered to the woman and children who were running.

"Woman, protect the children" another man said.

"You guys protect the east side" a brown haired man ordered.

"Okay" two men said, going off to do what they were told.

"We won't let the same atrocities happen again, never!" the brown haired man exclaimed.

"Grandmother, go hide quickly!" Maya exclaimed as she looked at the older woman.

"No, I'm going to protect this place" the old woman said.

"But-" Maya started.

"Hello there" Sanji interrupted.

"The pirates" Maya said.

"Maya-sama, escape quickly" one of the men said.

"Huh?" Nami and Chopper questioned.

"Your name's Maya, what a wonderful name" Sanji swooned. "Eh, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You have no right to be here! Leave this place at once!" the brown haired male demanded.

"What's this, that's a bold demand" Sanji said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uninvited guest aren't welcome, huh, but with all these armed warriors around. I imagine that this village has something to hide" Nami said.

"Indeed, there seems to be quite a bit worth investigating here" Robin said.

"Hm" the old woman hummed.

"We'll never yield to any pirates, never!" Maya exclaimed.

"How courageous" Sanji swooned.

"Somehow, I don't think they're happy to see us" Chopper said.

"The deer spoke" some boys that were hiding said.

"I'm not a deer, I'm a reindeer!" Chopper snapped, as the children ran away.

"How cute" the old woman said.

"D-don't call me cute" Chopper said, blushing.

"Yo, why don't we do this peacefully? We're just looking for our nakama" Sanji said. "We don't even have this much desire to cause you any trouble" he said, holding his pointer finger close to his thumb.

"This relief" Robin said as she bend down to read what was on one of the statues.

"You dirty pirate, keep your blood-stained hands off that!" the brown haired man exclaimed as Robin's hand ghost over the statue.

"What was that, I'll make you eat those words" Sanji said as the men pointed their weapons at the blonde.

"So you've been plotting something?" the brown haired man asked. "You damn greedy pirates!" he sneered.

"Come quick, the Marine Dojo is here!" a man exclaimed as he came running up to the group.

"Damn it all" the brown haired man said as they all went running back towards the village.

"The Marines?" Nami questioned.

"What's going on here?" Chopper asked.

"Cut down anyone who gets in our way, show them our power!" a redheaded man ordered as the Marines attacked the villagers.

"Yield not one step" the brown haired man said, as the men of the village stood in a line.

"Aye" all the men said.

"Do not let them pass!" the brown haired man ordered.

"We will crush you; you criminals have armed yourselves against the Marines" the redhead said as he draws his sword while the men and the Marines fought one another.

"Criminals?" Chopper questioned. "Are the people here bad guys, Nami?" he asked.

"No, we're-" Maya started to say a heavy blonde headed man destroyed the statue behind them.

"What, the altar of our ancestors!" the old woman exclaimed.

"What's that you're holding?" the heavy blonde asked. "Zoro, come" he said.

"Zoro?" Nami questioned as the moss haired swordsman came walking towards them. Drawing his swords he hit the back of the blades against the men that attacked him.

"Damn you" a man said.

"You dog of the Marines" another man said, Chopper in a way was slightly glad Skylar wasn't here because if she heard those words they would have anger her but also hurt her. As the men charged at the moss haired swordsman, he slashed them all down.

"H-he's strong" one of the men said.

"Z-Zoro" Chopper said.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you with the Marines?" Nami asked. "Zoro" she said.

"Are those the orbs?" Zoro asked, not casting a glance towards them.

"The orbs?" Nami questioned.

"Maya" the old woman said.

"Yes" Maya said, nodding her head as she and the old woman ran, Zoro following after them.

"We'll take care of him!" two men exclaimed, jumping in front of Zoro.

"Zoro!" Chopper cried out as the swordsman knocked the men out of his way and continued chasing after Maya and the old woman.

"That bastard, don't tell me" Sanji said, chasing after the swordsman.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami called out.

"Grandmother" Maya said as she and the old woman and reached a dead end and the moss haired swordsman was now in front of them.

"Hold it" Sanji said, getting in front of the two women. "Damn it...are you thinking clearly, Zoro?" he asked.

"Yeah, I found her" Zoro said.

"Have it your way" Sanji said. "I won't forgive anyone who threatens a lady with a blade, even if it's you!" he growled as the two started to fight.

"Zoro and Sanji are fighting!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Nami ordered. "Zoro, Sanji-kun, both of you" she demanded.

"You've left yourself in a vulnerable stance" Zoro said as Sanji held him back with his foot.

"Bastard" Sanji insulted. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he asked.

"Sanji, before this ends, I'll give you some advice" Zoro said. "When you fight a swordsman, never lose your focus for even a split second as soon as you show an opening, you will have sealed your fate!" he exclaimed.

"Zoro, you-" Sanji started to say before the swordsman slashed him away, wounding the blonde's arm.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried out.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami cried out as well as she and the reindeer/human ran towards the fallen blonde.

"Sanji" Chopper said.

"Why...why are you doing this, Zoro?" Nami asked.

"This is horrible! What did Sanji do to you? What would Skylar think if she was here?" Chopper asked, as the swordsman flinched mentally when he heard the brunette's name while keeping a straight face.

"Grandmother, Maya-sama" the brown haired male said, running towards the group.

"Maya, we must escape" the old woman said as Zoro pointed one of his swords at them.

"Damn you" the brown haired man cursed as the heavy blonde got in his way and the redhead got behind him, while the heavy man hit him with his club and knocking his body out of the way.

"Zoro!" Nami cried as the swordsman slashed down at the blue haired female.

"Maya-sama" the brown haired man said, as it was reveled that Zoro had slashed the cloth that was holding the orbs, causing them to fall out.

"I'm taking these" Zoro said, putting the orbs in his haramaki, before starting to leave.

"Give those back!" Maya exclaimed. "They are extremely precious to us!" she exclaimed.

"To me too" Zoro said.

"Enough sheathe your sword" the redhead said. "This island is under the jurisdiction of the Marine Dojo, holding unauthorized rituals and assemblies, is prohibited" he said. "You have all been made aware of this" he said as all the Marines that had been fighting put their weapons away.

"This means, that your intentions will be regarded as treason against the Marines" the heavy blonde headed man said as all the Marines started to leave. "Should you persist in your actions, you will leave us no other choice but to kill you!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"We're done here, Zoro" the redhead said.

"What's wrong with you, Zoro?" Chopper asked, wishing Skylar was there to try and knock some sense into the swordsman. "Why are you doing this? Why's he doing this, Nami?" he asked, close to tears.

"I'd like to know too" Nami said as they all watch the swordsman and Marines leave.

"Stay strong, Laquos" Maya said to the brown haired man as he tried to stand up.

"My humble apologies, Maya-sama, my strength was insufficient!" Laquos exclaimed weakly.

"Don't say such things" Maya said.

"But, those were our only hold to seal the Seven-Star Sword's revival" the old woman said.

"The Seven-Star Sword?" Nami questioned.

"It's revival?" Robin asked.

"What shame" Laquos said.

-With Luffy, Usopp, and Skylar-

The sun was starting to set as the three made their way to the Marine Dojo, Skylar feeling unease as they entered it. "Oi, Zoro" Luffy said.

"Where are you moss head" Skylar said, while Usopp panted from all the running, before crying out in fear as they all saw the many Marines training.

"Whoa, whoa, this place looks like it's a dojo for the Marines" Usopp said.

"That's because it is dumbass" Skylar growled, glaring at all the Marines as her body was tensed. Looking around the room, Usopp quickly spotted Luffy's wanted poster, running over to it he ripped it off the wall and balled it up.

"We're like moths in the fire here!" Usopp exclaimed, before seeing Zoro's wanted poster and ripping it off the wall as well. "Let's hurry and get the hell out here, Luffy, Skylar" he said.

"I agree, it stinks of idiots in here" Skylar sneered as the training Marines.

"Hey, have you seen Zoro?" Luffy asked, being ignored. "His name's Zoro!" he exclaimed.

"Idiot, what makes you think they'll help us!" Skylar snapped.

"Watch it, Zoro, Z-Zoro!" Luffy shouted, as he also avoided getting hit by the training Marines.

"Quit it!" Usopp snapped, shaking in fear.

"Weren't you listening to me, they're not going to help us!" Skylar snapped.

"Straw Hat Luffy" a blonde headed boy said as he stood between Skylar and Usopp, scaring the long nosed pirate.

"Hey, have you seen Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, Zoro-san, he should be back any minute, I believe" the blonde headed boy said, causing Skylar's eyes to widen.

"I see, then, we'll just hang out here 'til then!" Luffy exclaimed, not really understanding what the boy had said. "Usopp, Skylar, this is a lucky break!" he exclaimed. "We're gonna meet up with Zoro" he said, smiling widely.

"W-why would Zoro be at a Marine dojo?" Usopp asked.

"He's right; you're not lying to us, are you?" Skylar asked, looking at the blonde haired boy, who shook his head.

"Who cares, Zoro's gonna come back!" Luffy exclaimed. "Right?" he asked as the boy smiled and the Marines stopped with their training, moving to make a path to Saga.

"So you're the man worth 100 million" Saga said as Skylar furrowed her brows, the man's voice sounding familiar so did his appearance. Biting her lip she looked at him closely, clearly remembering a young boy at the dojo Zoro trained in when they were kids and she was on his island.

"Yeah, I am" Luffy said. "Huh, you look like you're a swordsman" he said.

"He does not just look like one" the blonde haired boy said. "He is Master Saga of our Marine Dojo" he said as Skylar's eyes widen, she remembered, he was one of Zoro's friends in the dojo he trained at when they were children. She had seen him a couple of times, but never talked to him as she would shyly hide behind Zoro while he would talk to the silver haired boy.

"Hm, your name's Saga. That's a long katana you've got there!" Luffy exclaimed. "You can use that thing? That's cool!" he exclaimed.

"Does everything amaze you?" Skylar asked as she sweat dropped, though she herself was slightly amazed at the swords length as well.

"You are a funny person, Luffy-san" the blonde haired boy said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Master, may I test him?" the blonde haired boy asked. "I wish to know if he is truly the man who defeated Crocodile of the Shichibuka as the rumors say" he said.

"Very well" Saga said.

"Huh? What?" Luffy asked as the blonde haired boy grabbed a hold of the sword at his side, his eyes glowing pure red as he did so and started to slash at Luffy. Skylar grew tense as she grabbed a hold of one of her swords, ready to draw it if she needed to. "Hey jerk, if you want to fight; then say so!" the rubbery boy snapped. The blonde laughed as the edge of his sword was close to Usopp's face.

"My, there aren't many people who can dodge my unsheathing technique, it's been a while since I've felt this excited" the blonde said as Usopp fell over in fear.

"The fun and games stop now" Saga said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Zoro will no longer be a part of your little band" Saga said, causing Skylar to narrow her eyes as her heart started to ache. "He no longer desires the mundane existence of being a pirate's nakama" he said as he came walking towards the group.

"What kind of shit are you making up?" Luffy asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, just what the hell are you talking about?" Skylar snapped.

"L-Luffy, S-Skylar" Usopp said shakily.

"Toma, step aside" Saga said.

"Yes, sir" Toma said as he sheathed his sword and backed away from the group.

"You wanna fight" Luffy said. "Yosh, here I go!" he exclaimed. "Gum Gum Pistol" he said as he shot his fist towards the silver haired male, only for the man to dodge each attack with ease. "Gum Gum Whip" the rubbery boy said, "oops" he said as his attack missed the man and hit the Marines that were standing off to the side.

"Even though you missed him completely that was still a nice shot" Skylar said.

"Good going, Luffy" Usopp said, hiding.

"Oops, sorry, sorry" Luffy said. "It's caused he dodged it!" he exclaimed as the Marines stood up and drew their swords; before they could attack Saga stopped them.

"Let's begin" Saga said.

"Bring it" Luffy said, Skylar raised an eyebrow when the silver haired male had drawn his sword and it started to glow as his eyes turned pure red.

"Whoa, what's that? That thing is creeping me out! You have a weird katana, I hate you!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy, be careful, I have a bad feeling about his sword" Skylar said.

"Can you understand its power? Can you hear its voice?" Saga asked, laughing. "It wants your blood!" he exclaimed an insane smile taking its place on his face as Skylar's stomach started to churn; she did not like this, not one bit. Saga ran forward and started to slash his sword at Luffy, who dodged each attack.

"Whoa" Usopp said as the silver haired man got closer and closer to landing a hit on the rubbery boy.

"Fool" Saga said as he slashed down at Luffy, who dodged it.

"Asshole" Luffy insulted as his jumped outside, the silver haired man following after. Skylar followed as well, worried for her captain. "Gum Gum Sickle" the rubbery boy said as he started throwing punches at the man, who easily dodged them.

"Go, Luffy!" Usopp cheered.

"Luffy-san uses the power of the Devil Fruit, right?" Toma asked as Usopp continued to cheer.

"Yes, that's right" Skylar said, nodding her head.

"He has some interesting moves" Toma said.

"That's not the half of it! Those moves have brought down guys way stronger than him!" Usopp exclaimed as Saga continued to dodge each of Luffy's attacks. "Well I did have to struggle to get him to that level" he said as Skylar sweat drop.

"Wow" Toma said as Skylar's sweat drop grew bigger. "Then Usopp-san, you must be strong too" he said.

"Well, ya know-" Usopp said, before stopping and running away when he saw the smile the blonde was giving him. Skylar narrowed her eyes as she looked at the boy as he turned to look at her.

"So, this is where the great Admiral Varen's daughter has been" Toma said, causing Skylar to tense.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Skylar growled.

"It's not hard to tell, you look just like the young girl on the missing children's poster" Toma said as Skylar tightened her grip on her swords. Luffy continued to fight with Saga who continued to dodge his attack, before Luffy's fist touched the man's sword, burning it.

"That katana is definitely giving me the creeps!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I laugh to think that this fighting is worth 100 million, you're just like any other pirate" Saga said.

"No, I'm the man who'll be the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Pirate King?" Toma questioned, looking away from Skylar and back to the rubbery boy.

"Yo, looking cool, captain!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Mundane, what good will come of reaching for an unattainable dream, it's like throwing your own life away" Saga said. "Don't you even understand that?" he asked.

"I decided" Luffy said.

"A dream?" Toma questioned.

"You're helpless" Saga said, causing Skylar to clench her jaw.

"Huh?" Toma questioned, tilting his head.

"Very well, if you are a man worthy of becoming the Seven-Star Swords sacrifice. Then I will let you live a little bit longer" Saga said, raising his sword. "If not, then I will kill you where you stand" he said.

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about, bastard?" Luffy asked, as he jumped towards the man.

"Luffy, stop" Skylar said that unease feeling coming back as the silver haired man's eyes glowed red.

"Gum Gum Spear" Luffy said, pressing his feet together as he shot them down towards the silver haired man, only for the man to dodge and slash at Luffy's feet. Skylar sighed as Luffy dodged the attack, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this man. As Saga continued to slash at Luffy the rubbery boy dodged each attack. "Gum Gum" Luffy said, about to do another attack, but stopped as the silver haired male shot towards him with his sword which he luckily dodged. "Bastard" he insulted as Saga was coming towards him again.

As the two shot off each other, Luffy once again hit the man's sword. "That thing gives me the creeps" the rubbery boy said, looking at the sword.

"T-that guy's really strong" Usopp stuttered.

"That sword, I don't like the feeling it's giving me" Skylar said, biting her lip as she shifted uneasily on her feet.

"What? You're done already?" Luffy asked as the man's eyes glowed red again and his sword started to glow.

"Dark Fire Slash" Saga said as he slashed green fire towards the rubbery boy, which sent him flying over a cliff.

"L-Luffy!" Usopp and Skylar exclaimed running to the edge of the cliff.

"Luffy, Luffy, L-Luffy" Usopp said over and over as he started to shake from leaning over to look down the cliff.

"Aw, I was hoping he'd be a better match for the master" Toma said as Skylar's hair fell in her face, shielding her eyes while Usopp shook. "What a shame" the blonde said. "Right Usopp-san, Skylar-chan" he said, looking at the two as Skylar turned to him and his master glaring.

"I am Usopp-sama, the Proud Warrior of the Sea! Will I abandon my nakama? Never" Usopp said as he jumped over the cliff.

"Oh, he jumped off" Toma said.

"Idiot, you can't fly!" Skylar snapped as she looked over the cliff before turning back to the two and glaring. "There's no need for me to stay here" she mumbled as she took a step back.

"Who would have thought that an Admiral's daughter would be found in a pirate crew" Toma said, looking at the brunette as she held a dark look.

"Let me tell you something, Varen isn't the kind and amazing man that you believe him to be, he's a monster" Skylar said, glaring at the blonde. "All you Marines think the same, if they're pirates they must be evil but if they have power and they're a Marine they must be righteous and should never be punished for the crimes they do" she said, her body shaking as tears prick the corner of her eyes. "I hope all you Marines burn in hell!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking. "I'd rather die than ever take that man's position!" she growled as she jumped off the cliff following after her two friends.

"Ah, she jumped as well" Toma said, shocked at the words the girl had said. As Skylar fell she could see Usopp, farther up a head of her. The faster her body fell the more relax she became, the thought of death somewhat comforting her. Usopp look to the side, as the brunette was now falling beside him; he had tears in his eyes as Skylar just gave him a bored look.

"There's no point in crying, you're the one who decided to jump" Skylar said.

"Is this the end of my brief and glorious life? Oh yeah" Usopp said, "Skylar grab on" he said, as the brunette shrugged her shoulder and did as she was told as she wrapped her arms around the male's mid-section. "I have a new invention for just this kind of occasion!" the long nosed boy exclaimed as he searched his bag.

"You had plan to fall off a cliff before" Skylar questioned, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Usopp Skyrider" Usopp said as a parachute shot out of a belt he had wrapped around his body. "W-we're safe" he said as Skylar sweat drop at how small the parachute was. "I-I-It's too small" he cried as they continued to fall. "Is this how it all ends?!" he cried out.

"Well it was nice knowing you Usopp" Skylar said as the long nosed pirate continued to cry.

"Oh no" Usopp said as they got closer to reaching the ground.

-With the other Straw Hats-

Chopper worked on making medicine as the women tended to all the injured men in the village. "How are your wounds?" the old woman asked as she looked at one of the injured men.

"Good" the man said.

"Thank you" the woman tending to him said.

"Mr. Doctor, I need some more medicine" Robin said as she was tending to some of the injured men.

"Yeah, leave it to me" Chopper said as the children watched him make the medicine. "Maya's grandmother and these kids picked a lot of medicinal herbs for us!" he exclaimed.

"We'll get some more" the children said, laughing.

"Brave face, brave face" Maya said as she was patching up Laquos

"Come on big guy, don't be such a wimp!" Nami exclaimed, slapping Laquos' back.

"So, Chopper, you really are a doctor?" Maya asked.

"I can vouch for his medical skills" Nami said.

"You can flatter me all you like, but it won't make me happy, assholes!" Chopper exclaimed, blushing. "Now get lost" he said.

"Sanji-kun, are you sure you should be cooking with that hurt arm?" Nami asked as she walked over to the blonde who had his arm in a sling while cooking.

"Yeah, I'm the cook, after all" Sanji said. "This helps to take my mind off things, thanks to that shithead Zoro, Maya-chan lost something that was precious to her" he growled. "Sorry about that, those were really important, weren't they? Those orbs" he said.

"Maya-sama, I will do the rest myself" Laquos said.

"Okay" Maya said.

"I can't believe that Zoro" Nami said.

"That aside, whatever happened to the boys and Skylar?" Robin asked.

"Damn, where have they gotten to?" Sanji asked. "They better have not let anything happen to Skylar-chan" he said.

"Hey, Robin, it sounded like Maya's grandmother knew something about the Seven-Star Sword" Nami said as she and the raven haired woman looked towards the old woman who was talking to the villagers.

"Yes and the ritual that the Marine Dojo leaders mentioned may be important as well" Robin said.

"Yeah" Nami said.

"Well the Stamina Soup is ready, this'll help your wounds" Sanji said as he held a bowl out of Laquos. "Drink it" he said.

"It seems that we've misjudged you, I'm sorry" Laquos apologized as he took the bowl of soup.

"Don't worry about it, we're pirates. Our lives are always in danger" Chopper said.

"Grandmother, although they're pirates. They aren't bad people" Maya said.

"You...you shut up, you asshole!" Chopper exclaimed as he went back to making some medicine.

"Oh, Chopper" Nami said.

"I will not judge you, but you must leave this island immediately" the old woman said.

"Huh?" Nami questioned.

"Pirates or not, all lives are important" the old woman said.

-With Usopp and Skylar-

The sun was starting to set as Skylar groaned, her and the long nosed pirate had landed in a tree. "I-I'm alive, yahoo, I'm an immortal warrior!" Usopp exclaimed as the brunette looked down at the ground from where she was holding onto a tree branch.

"Looks like landing in this tree saved us from a splattering death" Skylar said as she looked around before looking at the long nosed pirate. "I'm amazed that we didn't suffer major injuries from that fall, I was so sure that we would have painted this forest floor red" she said, smiling.

"I have luck strong enough to see me through the darkest of times!" Usopp cheered as the brunette laughed and shook her head, before seeing something. "The Immortal Superhero, the Warrior of the Sea, Usopp-sama has arrived!" the long nosed boy continued to cheer.

"Luffy" Skylar and Usopp said as they saw the boy's straw hat.

"L-Luffy, are you down there, Luffy?" Usopp asked as Skylar let the tree branch go and fell the rest of the way, making sure her body was relaxed so she wouldn't end up with a broken bone. Landing on the ground, she ran over to the straw hat while Usopp fell from the tree as well.

"It's just his hat" Skylar said, picking the straw hat up and holding it.

"Then he's gotta be nearby" Usopp said as he took the straw hat out of the girl's hand. As the two took a step forward, they soon went falling down a hole.

"I didn't expect this" Skylar said as she was sliding down while the long nosed pirate was tumbling down the hole.

-With Zoro-

The swordsman carried the three orbs to what appeared to be a well in the middle of a pond. "In here?" Zoro questioned as he looked back at Saga and them.

"Yes" Saga said as Zoro dropped the three orbs into the well while the heavy blonde headed man laughed.

"I appreciate your help, Zoro" Saga said. "Thank you" he said.

"You could've taken those even without my help" Zoro said.

"No, it was something that only you could do" Saga said, looking up at the moon before leaning over as he held his chest and moaned out in pain.

"Master" Toma said.

"Saga, weren't those orbs the cause of your pain?" Zoro asked. "If I destroy the orbs-" he said.

"Don't worry, I'm not in pain. I'm shaking with joy" Saga said. "You'll understand soon enough" he said, walking away.

"And now, Roronoa Zoro is one of our nakama" the heavy blonde headed man said, laughing.

"I was finally able to observe the fabled Santouryuu, it would be an honor to spar with you" the redhead said.

"That'd be cool, I'd like to try fighting Zoro-san too" Toma said. "Oh, that's right. Straw Hat Luffy-san was defeated by the master, but I guess that doesn't concern you anymore, right?" he asked, walking away.

-With Usopp and Skylar-

"What is this place?" Usopp asked. "This cave sure is weird" he said as he and Skylar walked around.

"Huh?" Skylar questioned. "There's a tunnel here" she said.

"O-over here too, there's tunnels all over the place!" Usopp exclaimed as they looked at the many places they could take. "Dammit" he cursed.

"I wonder if this is how Zoro feels when he goes off on his own" Skylar said as she knew that she and the long nosed pirate would most likely get lost.

"Luffy" Usopp called out as the two started to walk.

"Hey, you down here, Luffy" Skylar called out.

"If you're down here, answer us" Usopp said. "Oi, where are you?" he asked as his voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" Skylar called out, her voice echoing as well.

"Luffy" Usopp called out as the two came to a complete stop, before hearing the sound of laughter as the rubbery boy came running towards them. "Luffy, you jerk" the long nosed boy said as he and the brunette ran towards the rubbery boy.

"Oh, Usopp, Skylar" Luffy said as he came to a complete stop.

"If you were here, you should've answered, jerk!" Usopp exclaimed handing the raven haired boy his hat as Skylar laughed.

"Thank you, Usopp, Skylar!" Luffy exclaimed, putting his hat on before laughing again.

"What are you so happy about?" Skylar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-what's so funny?" Usopp asked.

"Well you see, when I pulled on a string, that thing came rolling down!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed towards the way he had just came from. Skylar's eyes widen as Usopp screamed when they saw a boulder rolling towards them.

"Idiot, you activated a trap!" Skylar snapped, hitting the laughing boy on the head as the three started to run.

"W-w-what is that?" Usopp asked.

"These tunnels are fun!" Luffy exclaimed.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" Skylar snapped.

"S-s-s-s-stop laughing and do something!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy said, punching the boulder and destroying it.

"Well, that's one way to do it" Skylar said, looking at the broken remains of the boulder.

"I was having fun" Luffy said.

"Jeez, can't you worry a little more about other people?" Usopp asked. "But I'm glad to be alive" he said.

"Some big rock isn't enough to beat us" Luffy said.

"Luffy, don't make me worry so much" Usopp said as Skylar couldn't help but laugh.

"Though we could have died, I think Luffy was right that was fun" Skylar said as the rubbery boy smiled at her.

"Anyway, we gotta get out of here" Usopp said. "Is there an exit?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be this way" Luffy said.

"Okay" Usopp said as the three started to walk the way Luffy had pointed. "Hm, now which way?" he asked as the group came across two tunnels.

"Are you sure we should be letting Luffy lead us?" Skylar asked.

"This way" Luffy said, as he ran to one of the tunnels.

"O-okay" Usopp said as all three of them ran down the tunnel.

"Hey, a string" Luffy said, walking over to a string hanging from the ceiling.

"Why in the world would a string be in a cave?" Skylar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, don't" Skylar and Usopp said when they saw the rubbery boy grab a hold of the string and ripped it off the ceiling.

"Huh, it broke" Luffy said, looking at the broken string.

"Whew, I thought it would be a trap" Usopp said, sighing in relief before the cave started to shake. Usopp quickly jumped onto Luffy's back when a rock came crashing down on the area he was just standing in. "It is a trap!" he cried as the three started running from the falling rocks. Skylar sighed but couldn't help but laugh with Luffy.

"This cave is full of adventure!" Luffy exclaimed, while carrying Usopp.

"Watch out, watch out!" Usopp cried out.

-With the other Straw Hats-

Laquos sat at the entrance of the village, sleeping as Maya came over to him and laid a blanket over his form before walking away. Robin watched as the blue haired woman walked away before walking past a sleeping Chopper and Sanji and over to a statue. "Three princes, a priestess, the moon, and a prayer" she said as she looked at the drawings and words written on the statue. With Maya the young girl ran through the forest and to the lake she had gotten the orbs from.

"What can I do?" Maya asked as she sat in front of the statue of the woman, crying. "Forgive me...Saga" she whimpered.

-With Luffy, Usopp, and Skylar-

Skylar and Luffy laughed as they went sliding down a slope in the cave while Usopp whimpered. "This is fun" Luffy laughed as they slid into another tunnel.

"This is not fun!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Come on Usopp, lighten up" Skylar said, laughing.

"Huh, what's that?" Luffy asked as they looked towards a rock. "Something's written on here" he said.

"Kumo" Skylar read.

"Oh! Look Usopp, Skylar!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's the exit" he said.

"W-we made it!" Usopp exclaimed as the three ran to the opening of the tunnel. "We're out, huh?" he questioned as they looked around.

"The only thing out here is that weird tower" Luffy said as they looked up at the tower in front of them.

"Well, we're out, but where the hell are we?" Usopp asked. "There's no point in getting out if we can't find the others Luffy, Skylar" he said as the raven haired boy and brunette looked at their surroundings.

"Maybe we can just go the opposite way of that weird sign" Luffy suggested.

"Maybe, yosh, let's go" Usopp said.

"Yeah" Luffy and Skylar said as they all went running back into the cave.

"W-wait up Luffy" Usopp said as the rubbery boy was running ahead of him and Skylar. As Luffy stepped on a certain part of the ground that sunk in. The ground caved in which caused the rubbery boy to quickly grab the edge before falling into the hole as he stretch down further down. Skylar came to a complete stop as she almost fell into the hole. "Luffy" Usopp said, smashing into the brunette as they both went falling into the hole, grabbing onto the rubbery boy so they wouldn't fall any further as Luffy threw them all back up onto the solid ground and they continued to run.

Luffy started carrying Usopp on his back once again. Skylar laughed as Usopp's head hit one of the stalactites, falling backwards as Luffy continued to drag him behind him. Soon the three came across another rock with writing on it. "Found it" Luffy said as Skylar looked at the rock.

"Tonroh" Skylar read as they ran to the opening they had found.

"We're out" Luffy said, before dropping Usopp as they looked at the tower they had found.

"Another weird tower" Usopp said.

"Nami, Sanji! Are you here?" Luffy asked.

"Guess we'll have to turn back again" Usopp said, after a while of walking the three were soon running up a slope that had water coming down it. Skylar was behind Usopp, who slipped and came sliding down towards her, Luffy quickly grabbed the boy's long nose as Skylar grabbed a hold of his feet while the two were dragged upwards. "Don't pull my nose" the long nose boy said.

"How many fucking traps are there in this place?" Skylar asked as the three were now avoiding spears being thrown at them. She was growing irritated with all the traps as they were soon chased down a tunnel by some rolling stones that were in the shape of wheels.

"Here's another one" Luffy said as they came across another rock with writing on it.

"Hagun" Skylar read as she took in a deep breath, amazed that they had survived all those traps.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Usopp said, looking at the rock.

"Over there" Luffy said as he spotted the opening of the tunnel. "Oh, here's another one Usopp, Skylar, this is the third one" he said as he ran out to find another tower.

"Y'know, finding these things isn't cheering me up at all" Usopp said.

"I'm hungry" Luffy said, his stomach growling, before falling backwards.

"Me too" Skylar and Usopp said, their stomachs growling as well as they both fell backwards, all of them falling asleep.

-With Zoro-

Soon morning came as Saga, Toma, the heavy blonde headed man, the redhead, and Zoro all stood in front of the Marines that were lined up. "Soon, the awaited time will come and then, I will grant all of you an insurmountable power! The distinction between good and evil will not be determined by laws or order, or even Gods! But by power! Power, those who possess power will become as Gods and become the rulers of this world that is the true meaning of justice!" Saga exclaimed, as his eyes glowed red. "My swordsmen" he said as he drew his sword. "Bearing the Seven-Star Sword, in the name of true justice, we will cut a path into a new world with our power" he said, his sword glowing as Zoro stared at it while all the Marines eyes started to glow red and they drew their swords while cheering. The heavy blonde and redhead cheering as well as Toma kept quiet.

"This will make my dream a reality, Zoro that's why I brought you here" Saga said.

"Dream?" Zoro questioned.

"Yes, my dream will be realized on the night of the Red Moon!" Saga exclaimed as he held his sword up while it glowed so did the three orbs down in the well. As they fell into the only source of water in the well and traveled deeper into it.

-With the other Straw Hats-

Chopper stuffed his face with food as Maya poured some tea. "Does your arm still hurt?" she asked.

"Nope, it doesn't hurt a bit" Sanji said as Maya sat the cup of tea on the table, next to the blonde.

"As soon as you've finished eating, you must leave this island" the old woman said. "I warned you last night" she said.

"We can't leave until Luffy, Skylar, and Usopp get back, right?" Chopper asked.

"That's right" Sanji said.

"I'm sure those three got lost and have been walking around the entire island" Nami said.

"Probably saying something like, 'it's an adventure'" Sanji said.

"Then, when your nakama come back, you will immediately-" the old woman started.

"Do you really want us gone that badly?" Sanji interrupted.

"Is it because we're pirates?" Chopper asked.

"It's not that, we're saying this out of concern for your safety!" Laquos exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean our lives are in danger?" Nami questioned.

"Young lady, you and your crew came to this island after hearing the rumors of the Seven-Star Sword, correct?" the old woman asked.

"Yep, Nami loves treasure!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Chopper, you didn't have to tell her that!" Nami snapped.

"As I feared" the old woman said.

"The Seven-Star Sword isn't the kind of treasure you think it is" Maya said.

"Oh, Robin was saying something like that too" Nami said.

"The tragedy began on the night of a Red Moon" Robin said. "On that ominous night, the three princes of the Asuka Kingdom beheld a beautiful priestess and all fell in love with her. In order to win the favor of the priestess, the princes brought forth the Seven-Star Sword, the symbol of the royal family and fought for it" she said. "The cruel battle between the brothers spread throughout the kingdom, the land and the sea were stained with the blood and suffering of the victims and so the Seven-Star Sword, having absorbed the blood and hatred of so many, began to bring about massacre and destruction" she explained as they looked at the drawings on and writing on the statue. "It became a cursed sword and the Kingdom of Asuka was destroyed" she said.

"A cursed sword?" Sanji questioned, sitting on the stairs.

"Incredible, you read all of that?" Maya asked.

"Robin's an archaeologist, she's super smart!" Chopper exclaimed.

"But, I can't read any further" Robin said, seeing that a part of the statue was broken and covered in moss.

"Huh" Chopper said.

"It has long since deteriorated" Robin said.

"I will tell you the rest" the old woman said.

"Grandmother?" Maya questioned.

"Allow me" Sanji said, standing up so the older woman can walk up the stairs.

"The dreadful cursed sword, the Seven-Star Sword as blood begot blood. It continued to spread war, until it engulfed this entire region" the old woman said as she walked over to the statue that was destroyed by the heavy blonde headed man. "Our beautiful ocean because a world ruled by darkness and then, in a final effort to save the people from war, the priestess took all of the hatred from the Seven-Star Sword into herself and sacrificed herself" she said. "Upon learning of the death of their beloved priestess, the princes vowed to atone for their sins, the Gods of the Seven Stars of Asuka granted them three jewel orbs, which sealed the powers of the cursed Seven-Star Sword" she explained. "But, once every 100 year, when the Red Moon shines, the cursed sword gathers enough strength to break the seal and awaken to spread its dark power again" she said.

"Dark power?" Robin questioned.

"Therefore, Maya purified the sacred orbs and was going to take them to the three towers and perform the ritual to erect a barrier around this island, but..." the old woman said.

"The night of the Red Moon?" Nami questioned.

"It's tonight" Laquos said.

"What?" Chopper asked.

"So that's why those Marines were trying to stop the ritual" Sanji said.

"Their leader, Saga, is in possession of the Seven-Star Sword" Laquos said.

"The Seven-Star Sword?" Robin questioned.

"Saga is trying to revive the power of the cursed sword and the Sealing Ritual would have stopped him, by stealing the sacred orbs. He can prevent us from performing it, but those who have accepted the dark powers of the cursed sword cannot touch the orbs" Laquos explained. "That is why he used the outsider, your nakama, to steal them" he said.

"Wait a second! Who's this Saga guy?" Nami asked. "You're saying that Zoro did this for him" she said.

"That's a lie, that's not possible!" Chopper exclaimed.

"They are friends who studied swordsmanship at the same dojo when they were young" Maya said.

"What?" Nami and Chopper asked.

"When Saga still lived in this village, he would reminiscence by telling me about it, he also told me about the promise they made" Maya said.

"A promise?" Nami questioned.

-Flash Back-

_"Are you Pirate Hunter Zoro?" a pirate captain asked after watching the swordsman take down his men._

_"I heard that you were the strongest pirates in the area" Zoro said. "Looks like it was just an over exaggerated rumor" he said._

_"This fights not over yet!" the pirate captain exclaimed as he drew two guns from his coat._

_"You can't beat him with those" Saga said._

_"What? Who the hell are you?" the pirate captain asked as Saga slashed the guns out of his hands and punched him in the stomach causing the man to fall over, clutching his stomach in pain._

_"Long time no see" Saga said as he looked to Zoro._

_"Is that you, Saga?" Zoro asked._

_"I've also started on a warrior's journey to hone my skills as a swordsman" Saga said, smiling. "I knew that I'd find you someday, Zoro! Have you found that girl, what was her name, Skylar?" he asked as the swordsman shook his head._

_"You still have that?" Zoro asked, looking at the knife in the man's pocket._

_"Of course, this short sword represents our promise, after all, did you forget?" Saga asked. "The morning that you left the dojo, we made a promise to each other. You would become the world's greatest swordsman and I would master the sword of justice!" he exclaimed_

_"I'll never forget" Zoro said._

_"You jerk" Saga said, smiling as he put an arm around the swordsman's shoulder and lightly punched him in the chest before laughing._

_-Time Skip-_

_"Kill 'em, kill them all" a pirate said as they raided a ship._

_"You greedy pirates, who do you think is on this ship?" Saga asked as he and Zoro attacked the pirates._

_"Saga" Zoro said as the silver haired man was knocked over by the anchor crashing into the ship, right where he was standing. The chain of the anchor was wrapped around his arm as he dangled there._

_"The gunpowder's caught on fire!" Saga exclaimed as he saw a fire burning close to the barrels of gunpowder._

_"Saga" Zoro said, looking down at the dangling man._

_"Zoro" Saga said._

_"Wait for me" Zoro said._

_"That won't work" Saga said, as the swordsman tried to cut the iron chain. "Dammit, Zoro, on the ship we were on. In the captain's cabin, there's an ax" he said. "Go get it, you might be able to cut through the chain with that" he said._

_"Idiot, I'm not gonna leave you behind!" Zoro exclaimed._

_"I can handle things here myself, hurry up and go, Zoro" Saga said._

_"You'd better not die" Zoro said._

_"Yeah" Saga said._

_"I'm coming back to save you!" Zoro exclaimed._

_"You'd better not die either, Zoro" Saga said, just as the swordsman jumped off the ship, it exploded._

_"Saga" Zoro said, before screaming as the force of the explosion threw him back. "Saga!" he screamed as the two ships exploded._

-End of Flash Back-

"Despite miraculously surviving the explosion on the pirate ship, Saga lost the use of his right arm" the old woman said as they all walked. "Plagued by despair, he drifted to our island in the Grand Line" she said.

"So he saved Zoro's life" Nami said.

"A promise, eh" Sanji said.

"Judging from that story, Saga doesn't seem like an evil man" Robin said.

"When Saga first came to this island, he was lethargic and distant" Laquos said. "But, with Maya-sama's encouragement and kindness, he slowly began to open up and regain his hope" he said.

"I had thought that those two would wed and live in the village together" the old woman said.

"Maya-chan, does that mean Saga's your...?" Sanji asked, trailing off as Maya ran off.

"Then, a year ago, pirates came and attack our peaceful island" Laquos said. "Saga took a sword and fought alongside us" he said.

"But then, in the palace across the lake, Saga came across the cursed Seven-Star Sword" the old woman said.

"Maya-chan..."Sanji said.

-Flash Back-

_While fighting the pirates to protect Maya, Saga dropped the knife that symbolized his and Zoro's promise. The silver haired male was soon wounded while the pirate slapped Maya away. "Maya" Saga said weakly. "If only I had more power" he said as the cover on the tomb fell off, catching the pirate that was about to kill the blue haired female's attention. "Maya" he said as his hand rested on the Seven-Star Sword._

_"Don't pick it up" Maya said._

_"I'll save you" Saga said as his hand touched the handle of the sword._

_"Stop, Saga" Maya begged. "Saga, no!" she cried out as the man's hand wrapped around the sword and a green glow started to admit from it. "Saga" the blue haired female said as he stood up and slashed down all the pirates. "Why?" she asked, her body shaking in fear as lighting struck outside. "Why?" she asked again her eyes wide as the silver haired man started to laugh. _

_"Saga" she said, falling forward before the man caught her laughing as he held her passed out form._

-End of Flash Back-

"I see, so in order to protect Maya-chan, Saga took the Seven-Star Sword" Sanji said.

"If I had protected Maya-sama..." Laquos said, trailing off as they all looked at the blue haired female who stared out to the sacred temple.

"Quiet, no one is to blame!" the old woman exclaimed. "No one" she said.

"Ever since then...the power of the cursed sword...has been controlling Saga's mind!" Maya exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "And now, Saga...no, the Seven-Star Sword...has gathered Marine swordsmen and is once again trying to create a world ruled by darkness to feed its bloodlust" she said.

"What?" Nami and Chopper asked.

"A dark world where people wage war, blood is spilled...and all is brought to ruin" the old woman said.

-With Usopp, Luffy, and Skylar-

"Man, we've been at this since yesterday" Usopp said as the three were once again in the cave. Currently the long nosed pirate was pulling arrows off of his bag. "How long is it gonna take to get out of these tunnels?" he asked.

"Well maybe if we stop letting Luffy lead we might stop running into traps and actually find our way out" Skylar said.

"It's this tunnel" Luffy said as he looked between the two tunnels that the two had stopped at. "I've decided we're going" he said.

"Wait, Luffy" Usopp said, stopping the rubbery boy. "If we let you decide, I'll be dead before we make it out!" he exclaimed as Skylar stretched, wincing as she heard the bones in her body pop. "We'll go this way" the long nosed boy said, heading towards the other tunnel. "Ah, it's the wrong one!" he exclaimed as the three were rolling down the tunnel with rocks under them.

"Haha, this is fun" Luffy said, laughing as Skylar giggled. Before groaning as they all had a rough landing with the ground.

"No more, I can't move!" Usopp cried.

"Haha, that was fun!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Why does this all keep happening to us?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, I have some idea as to why" Skylar said as she looked at Luffy who continued to laugh.

"But I'm still hungry" Luffy suddenly said as his stomach started to growl.

"Dammit, this is all Zoro's fault!" Usopp said, as Skylar's eyes went emotionless as she started to think of the swordsman. "Zoro had to go and leave like that" he said. "Water" he questioned as the three heard the sound of running water.

"Hey, it is water" Luffy said, climbing up onto a rock as he saw the stream of water that was running through the cave.

"I wonder if it leads to a well" Skylar said, following the rubbery boy as she also looked at the stream as well.

"What are these?" Luffy asked as he saw the three orbs. "Oi, Usopp" he said as he picked the three orbs up. "I found some weird balls-" he said before falling into the stream and hitting the wall of the cave, causing it to sink in.

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't just set off another trap" Skylar said.

"Did you find the water?" Usopp asked as he climbed up to where the other two were as water shot up. All three held their breaths as the water shot through the tunnel, while Luffy continued to hold onto the three orbs.

-With the other Straw Hats-

"Grandmother, isn't there any other way to stop the Seven-Star Sword from reviving?" Nami asked.

"Without the jewel orbs that were to be placed in the three towers, we can't perform the ritual" the old woman said, as the group walked back to the village.

"All because of Zoro" Chopper said.

"So, all you can do is sit and watch?" Nami asked.

"There's only one other way" Maya said.

"Maya" the old woman said.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"The priestess in the legend is my distant ancestor, if I sacrifice my own life..." Maya said.

"Maya-sama" Laquos said.

"Maya's gonna die!" Chopper exclaimed.

"What're you saying? That's just a legend, isn't it? It's just a fairy tale!" Sanji exclaimed. "I'm not going to believe that rubbish" he said.

"But, the Seven-Star Sword really does exist!" the old woman exclaimed.

"Even so, you have no idea if that story's true and you're willing to let your darling granddaughter die!" Sanji exclaimed.

"You think I'm willing to do this?!" the old woman screamed.

"I'm sorry, I said too much" Sanji said.

"Never mind" the old woman said. "I'm grateful for your thoughtfulness, this is our destiny" she said.

"Destiny" Nami questioned.

"Our family has been charged with being priestess for generations, but to my knowledge, there has never been anyone gifted with the abilities as Maya" the old woman said.

"Abilities?" Chopper questioned.

"With the power of prayer" the old woman said.

"Prayer?" Robin questioned.

"Although we cannot use the power of the orbs, by relying on Maya's power, we will perform a ritual that will stop the revival of the Seven-Star Sword" the old woman said. "That is our destiny, forgive me" she said as she held Maya's hand.

"I understand" Maya said.

"Maya-sama" Laquos said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Chopper asked. "Hey, isn't there any other way?" he asked.

"What's that sound?" Nami asked as the ground started to shake.

"Can it be? Is this the precursor to the Seven-Star Sword revival?" Robin questioned.

"What?" Chopper asked, looking at the raven haired woman.

"It's too early for the moon to be out" Sanji said, before a burst of water came out of the ground.

"You moron" Usopp snapped as he, Luffy, and Skylar were shot into the air by the water. Luffy laugh, as Skylar couldn't help but sigh and join in as they went falling.

"Luffy" Nami said.

"Usopp, Skylar-chan" Sanji said as Chopper laughed.

"What's going on?" the old woman asked as the three crashed. Skylar and Luffy continued to laugh as the brunette sat on top of Usopp, having land on him when they fell.

"What're you two doing, is Skylar-chan alright?" Sanji asked as he and the other Straw Hats came running towards the three.

"I'm fine" Skylar said, smiling as she got off of the long nosed pirate. "Thanks for breaking my fall Usopp" she said.

"No problem" Usopp said weakly

"Oh, guys" Luffy said.

"We were worried about you, Luffy" Chopper said.

"Sorry, sorry" Luffy apologized.

"Ah, we finally found the others" Usopp said, wincing.

"Look at you three" Nami said.

"Hey it was him who..." Usopp said trailing off as Maya, Laquos, and the old woman came running up to them as well.

"Is this where you went?" Luffy asked.

"This is Maya-chan's village" Sanji said.

"Your name's Maya?" Luffy asked, looking at the blue haired woman.

"Yes" Maya said.

"I'm Luffy" Luffy said.

"I'm Usopp" Usopp said.

"I'm Skylar" Skylar said, giving the girl a slight wave.

"What have you guys been doing?" Nami asked, looking at the three with her hands on her hips.

"Well you see, we fell into a cave, that cave was so long, that we got stuck running around inside it yesterday and we finally..." Usopp said trailing off as Robin looked into the hole the water had made when it busted through the ground.

"With all the danger around here you three have been off enjoying yourselves" Nami said.

"I don't think almost being killed by traps is considered enjoying yourselves" Skylar mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Enjoying ourselves!" Usopp exclaimed, standing up.

"It's been dangerous for us too!" Luffy exclaimed, standing up.

"That's right, captain" Usopp said.

"Yeah" Luffy said.

"Yep" Usopp said as Skylar pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head as Luffy wrapped a rubbery arm around Usopp's neck, chocking the poor boy.

"Yeah, whatever" Nami and Sanji said.

-Later-

"Luffy, you fought Saga at the Marine Dojo!" Nami exclaimed after Luffy, Skylar, and Usopp had told them about the fight, while the sun was starting to set.

"I see Zoro went to see him to keep a promise" Luffy said, after hearing what the others told him, Usopp, and Skylar.

"We saw it first-hand" Usopp said. "That sword he had was the Seven-Star Sword that you guys were talking about" he said. "It definitely not natural, it was like, it gave you the creeps and emitted this weird light. It was more than just making you feel weird!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I felt unease just looking at it" Skylar said.

"Anyway, are you serious about sacrificing yourself?" Usopp asked. "Hey" he said, looking to Sanji.

"Maya-chan's made up her mind" Sanji said.

"What're you saying Sanji?" Usopp asked.

"I'll be back" Luffy said, standing up as his hat covered his eyes.

"Luffy?" Nami questioned.

"I just have to kick his ass, right?" Luffy asked.

"You won't succeed" the old woman said. "Even if you defeat Saga, you won't be able to even scratch the Seven-Star Sword, young Straw Hat, this will take more than strength" she said.

"We won't know unless we try, granny" Luffy said.

"Luffy, we already know that you won't be able to reach the Marine Dojo directly" Sanji said.

"You're just going to end up falling into that hole again" Usopp said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"It's okay" Maya said.

"It's not okay!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'm afraid of dying! But, this is all my fault!" Maya exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "That day, when Saga held the Seven-Star Sword, it was in order to protect me!" she cried out. "If I...if I hadn't been there, he would never have come across that cursed sword! I'm the one who changed Saga, it's my fault!" she proclaimed, falling to the ground. "I caused Saga to..." she whimpered as she cried, the old woman crying as well as she comfort her, while Chopper was close to tears also.

"You still love that guy, don't you, Maya-chan?" Sanji asked, crying as Skylar looked away sadly.

"Grandmother" Maya said.

"Hm" the old woman hummed.

"I'm going to do it" Maya said.

"Maya" the old woman said.

"This time, I'm going to save Saga, even if it costs me my life!" Maya exclaimed. "I will protect this island and everyone in the village, because I love them!" she exclaimed.

"Well said" the old woman said, crying as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Grandmother" Maya said, hugging the older woman back.

"Maya-sama" Laquos cried as he fell to his knees.

"You cry too much!" Sanji said, crying as he lightly kicked the man.

"You do too" Usopp said, hitting Sanji in the chest.

"I'll give you a present, so cheer up!" Luffy exclaimed, as Skylar smiled.

"A present?" Nami and Sanji questioned as the rubbery boy took the three orbs out of his shirt.

"Here, pretty balls, huh" Luffy said as he held the three orbs out.

"Huh?" Usopp questioned.

"What?" Skylar asked as she saw Sanji and Nami's reactions.

"T-those are, the jewel orbs they stole" the old woman said as her limbs stretched out and she stood up tall. "Where did you get them?" she asked.

"I picked them up while I was running through the tunnels" Luffy said. "You gonna use 'em for something, granny?" he asked.

"Use them, why were they in that cave?" the old woman asked as she went back to normal.

"What's up with this old lady?" Usopp asked.

"She sure scared us" everyone said.

"Grandmother, we can perform the ritual!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yes" the old woman said.

"Which means, Maya-chan doesn't have to be a sacrifice" Sanji said.

"Maya, you won't have to die!" Chopper cheered.

"But, Saga will not be unprepared, if they attack during the ritual, there will be many more casualties" the old woman said.

"I guess the only way is to stake my own life" Maya said.

"You believe in Saga, don't you?" Luffy asked. "Then you have to trust him completely! No one decides your fate, you decide it for yourself" he said.

"Yeah" Maya said, taking the three orbs and nodding her head.

"We're with you, Maya" Luffy said.

"Yeah" Sanji said. "The Straw Hat Pirates are here" he said.

"Leave it to us" Usopp said, giving the girl the peace sign while Skylar smiled.

"Let's do it" Nami said.

"Maya, when it's time to do it, we do it" Chopper said.

"Chopper" Maya said, looking down at the reindeer/human.

"You all" the old woman said.

"Everyone, please help us" Maya said, bowing.

"Okay" Nami said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Luffy" Maya said, looking to the rubbery boy.

"Yeah" Luffy said, nodding his head. "So, what're we supposed to do?" he asked.

"First, take these jewel orbs to the three towers. They are, Kumo, Tonroh, Hagun" the old woman said, catching Skylar and Usopp's attention. "We will use them to create a barrier which will weaken the power of the Red Mood and prevent the revival of the Seven-Star Sword" she explained.

"Hey, Luffy, Skylar, and I saw those towers" Usopp said.

"What?" everyone asked, as Skylar nodded her head.

"Oh, those" Luffy said.

"They're all connected through those tunnels" Usopp said, pointing to the hole in the ground.

"What?" the old woman asked as her limbs stretched out again and she stood up tall.

"Wow, that's cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"No more" Usopp said, falling backwards as Skylar chuckled.

"Okay, I promise" the old woman said as Robin jumped down the hole and into the tunnel.

"As I thought, this tunnel is not natural; it seems that it was constructed quite some time ago" Robin said, as everyone looked down at her.

"I never knew such a convenient shortcut existed. You've done well, young Long Nose" the old woman said, causing Skylar to laugh a little as the long nosed pirate jumped.

"I thought you'd get all tall again" Usopp said. "And don't call me Long Nose!" he snapped. "This means we weren't running around like idiots in the tunnels all night for nothing, Luffy, Skylar" he said.

"We did it, Usopp, Skylar!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah, we might be geniuses!" Usopp exclaimed, as the two put an arm around each other, Skylar laughed as Luffy pulled her in by putting an around her as well.

"We're geniuses" the two boys chanted while dragging a laughing Skylar around with them.

"So happy" Sanji said.

"You guys were just lost" Nami said.

"You guys are geniuses!" Chopper exclaimed.

"A whole crew of idiots" Nami mumbled, as Maya giggled.

"Maya" the old woman said. "The sun has almost set, hurry and get ready" she said.

-Later-

Sanji got hearts in his eyes as Skylar stared in awe at Maya's priestess outfit. "Beautiful, excellent" Sanji said.

"She's so pretty" Nami said in awe.

"Gods of the Seven Star of Asuka" Maya said as she kneeled before the broken statue and the three orbs. "Honored ancestors, by the power of prayer" she said as the orbs started to glow while the names of the three towers appeared on each one. "Please grant me strength" she said. '_Saga_' she thought as she waved her hands over the three orbs.

"Thank you Maya" the old woman said. "Everyone, we're counting on you" she said.

"Yosha" Usopp said.

"Okay guys, let's split up and get this done" Nami said.

"Aye" everyone said.

"Let's go big guy" Sanji said as he was handed one of the orbs.

"Okay" Laquos said.

"Robin, Skylar" Usopp said as he picked up one of the orbs.

"Rodger" Robin said, nodding her head along with Skylar.

"Chopper" Nami said, holding the last orb.

"Leave it to me" Chopper said.

"Granny, I'll do whatever you say" Luffy said.

"Yes" the old woman said. "Maya, we'll be relying on you most of all" she said.

"Yes" Maya said.

"Is Zoro still with Saga?" Usopp asked as Skylar looked to the ground.

"We have to destroy that Seven-Star Sword before it starts controlling Zoro too" Sanji said.

"Yeah" Usopp said.

"I hope Zoro's okay" Chopper said, casting a small glance towards Skylar who had her arms cross and an emotionless expression on her face.

"Don't worry, Zoro's definitely coming back!" Luffy exclaimed, looking at Chopper and then towards Skylar.

"Yeah" Chopper said as Skylar smiled a little and nodded towards her captain.

"Yeah, that's right" Sanji said.

"There's no way Zoro will let that thing control him!" Usopp exclaimed, looking at Robin and Skylar.

"He's pretty thick-headed after all" Nami said as Luffy laughed. "And you're even thicker" she said as everyone laughed.

"No matter what happens, the orbs must reach their places in the towers before the Red Moon reaches its zenith tonight" the old woman said.

"Yosha" everyone said.

-With Zoro-

The Red Moon started to rise as Zoro walked into the empty dojo. "It's pretty quiet in here" he said as he looked to the sword that was lying at the head of the room. Walking up to it, he wrapped his hand around the handle as a green glow started to emit from the sword as images flashed through the swordsman's mind. Quickly let go of the sword and held his hand. "W-what was that?" he asked.

"The master told you that he had a dream" Toma said as he sat at the entrance of the dojo holding a dove. "Should I tell you the truth about it, Zoro-san?" he asked.

"I'll ask him myself" Zoro said.

"You shouldn't underestimate him, the power of the Seven-Star Sword is quite strong" Toma said as the small dove perched itself on his shoulder. "Tonight, the Seven-Star Sword will reawaken from its hundred-year slumber and its first prey will be the blood of someone strong" he said. "They say it needs a sacrifice" he said.

"And that's me, eh?" Zoro questioned as he now stood beside the boy.

"Yes, your duty will soon be fulfilled, Zoro-san" Toma said.

"So I'm gonna be sacrifice, eh" Zoro said.

"I thought that Luffy-san would be sufficient, but my estimations of him were too high" Toma said.

"He's not the type of man who can be estimated as a swordsman, you should learn to know assess your opponent with one look" Zoro said.

"What are you going to do, Zoro-san?" Toma asked.

"I gave him my life, that's all there is to it" Zoro said.

"I see" Toma said. "About master, what kind of person is he really?" he asked.

"He's the exact kind of man-no swordsman, you believe him to be" Zoro said as he started to walk away.

"Please wait, I'm not like the others" Toma said. "I still have a bit of my own will left! But, pretty soon, I'll lose it completely" he said, laughing a little. "Even though this is what I wanted, I almost feel sad about it" he said, laughing again. "I won't be myself anymore and so, before that happens, Zoro-san. Will you hear my wish?" he asked as he stood up, his eyes glowing red.

"Anytime" Zoro said as Toma unsheathed his sword and jumped towards the swordsman, who easily dodged him. Zoro draws his swords as he blocks the blonde's attack.

"If I die fighting you, I won't have any regrets" Toma said, slashing at Zoro again. The swordsman blocked and dodged each attack. "Since I became the Master's apprentice, I've become stronger!" he exclaimed. "But that's not my strength, this isn't the sword of justice I dreamed of. At this rate, I'll die as nothing more than a murder" he said, as what Skylar said flashed through his mind. "I don't want that!" he cried out.

"You shouldn't be babbling in the middle of a fight! Concentrate only on taking down your opponent!" Zoro exclaimed as he threw the boy back some and ran towards him. Toma blocked each of his attacks, before jumping backwards and away from the swordsman. "What's wrong? You finished?" the moss haired male asked.

"Here I come" Toma said, his eyes going back to normal as he ran at Zoro. The swordsman blocked each of his attacks while he would dodge each attack the moss haired male sent at him. As Zoro blocked each attack sent at him, a memory flashed through his mind. '_Saga_' Zoro thought.

"You're not bad, Toma" Zoro said, after blocking another one of the male's attack.

"Heh, there's still more!" Toma exclaimed as he and the moss haired swordsman continued to fight, dodging and blocking each other's attacks. Before they could attack each other again, Saga placed his sword in front of Toma, stopping them.

"Seems like you're having fun, Toma" Saga said.

"M-master" Toma stuttered out.

"Were you entertaining Zoro?" Saga asked, holding the sword close to the boys face.

"Saga" Zoro said.

"The fun and games are over" Saga said, his eyes glowing red as his sword started to glow green. Soon Toma's eyes started to glow red.

"Toma" Zoro said.

"Come any closer and Toma will die" Saga said. "Toma, you will now go to your designed position" he said.

"Yes, sir" Toma said.

"You will soon achieve your dream of possessing the sword of justice" Saga said.

"The sword of justice" Toma repeated as he started to walk away.

"Wait Toma, don't go!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I'll possess the sword of justice, justice is power" Toma said, lifting his sword.

"That's wrong" Zoro said. "Toma" he said as the boy slashed his sword down and started to run, laughing. "Saga, you bastard" he cursed.

"Strength itself is true power, it is justice; it is everything" Saga said. "I am going to change the world into its rightful form" he said.

"Do you even know what you did to Toma, Saga?" Zoro asked. "You're making him do something more painful than dying" he said.

"Toma is too weak, both his sword and his heart that's why with my power..." Saga said, trailing off.

"Weak, you're wrong!" Zoro snapped. "He possessed a pure and strong will to pursue his dream, just like you used to!" he exclaimed. "That's why the cursed sword wasn't able to completely destroy Toma's will even when he held it" he said. "Toma's will is stronger than yours was! Saga, you're not the Saga I knew" he said.

"That's right, I'm not the man I was and I will be reborn yet again that's why I brought you here" Saga said, holding up his sword as it started to glow green. "You will make my dream come true!" he exclaimed, running towards the moss haired swordsman.

"Can't you go back to the way you were?!" Zoro asked. "Saga" he screamed as he dodged the silver haired man's attack. Zoro blocked and dodged each attack that Saga threw at him. "You idiot, open your eyes, Saga" the swordsman said as his swords pushed against Saga's sword. "Stop losing to that shitty cursed sword!" he exclaimed as he knocked the silver haired male back some.

Saga laughed as he held his sword up. "Saga, I'll break that cursed sword" Zoro said as the silver haired man continued to laugh. "Tiger Hunt" the moss haired swordsman said as he shot towards the silver haired man, who easily dodged the attack.

"It won't work" Saga said.

"Demon Slash" Zoro said as he once again shot towards the man, only for Saga to dodge again.

"I said it wouldn't work, didn't you understand?" Saga asked. "Then, your body will understand when it feels the dark fire" he said. "Dark Fire Slash" he said, as he slashed green fire towards the swordsman. Zoro took the hit as he ran forward, while on fire.

"Burning Demon Slash" Zoro said as fire shot everywhere while the silver haired male jumped away. "W-what?" Zoro asked. "I thought I'd cut it for sure" he said.

"You should get it by now, Zoro" Saga said. "You won't survive by simply attacking my Seven-Star Sword" he said. '_W-why? Why can't I cut that cursed sword?_' Zoro thought. "I won't simply kill you, Zoro, The Seven-Star Sword must drink every last drop of your blood" he said as he pointed his sword towards Zoro. "Cursing Snake Fang Successive Strike" he said, running forward as Zoro blocked his attack.

Saga soon sent a blue flame that looked like a snake at Zoro, who desperately tried to block and dodge it. He blocked it very well, until it bit his shoulder, once again Zoro tried blocking it before it bit his side and Saga threw him into the air.

-With Luffy-

"The moon looks like it may drip blood" the old woman said as Luffy carried her while he and Maya ran.

"The Marine Dojo" Maya said as she saw one of the Marines running in the shadows beside them.

"Just as I thought, they are well prepared" the old woman said as they noticed that more were running with them. Luffy quickly started to punch and kick them away as they all started to attack.

"Nice moves, granny" Luffy said, picking up Maya and continuing to run.

"Luffy, you..." Maya said as Luffy continued to fight the Marines.

"Have you eaten a Devil Fruit?" the old woman asked.

"Yeah, that's right" Luffy said, continuing to run before explosions started to sound out as the Marines shot at them with a hand held cannon.

"Oh no, Straw Hat, we should retreat now" the old woman said as she saw all the Marines aiming their hand held cannons towards them as they reached the sacred temple.

"Maya, stay right behind me" Luffy said.

"Okay" the old woman and Maya said.

"That won't work" Luffy said as they shot at him. Taking in a deep breath he expanded his body and bounced the cannon balls back, blowing the Marines away as he continued to run. "Gum Gum Sickle" he said as he knocked away the Marines that came at him with their swords.

"Hurry and take Maya to the top of the palace" the old woman said.

"Maya, let's go" Luffy said, picking her up as he jumped up the stairs of the sacred temple.

"This is high enough" the old woman said.

"We don't have to go to the top?" Luffy asked.

"No, Maya, take care to start immediately" the old woman said.

"Yes" Maya said.

"Good luck, Maya" Luffy said as the blue haired girl started to walk up the rest of the stairs.

"Soon the Red Moon will reach its zenith, please provide Maya the divine protection of the legendary priestess" the old woman said as Maya walked to the top of the temple.

"Oh Gods of Asuka who reside within the Seven Stars, please grant me your power, the power of prayer. With your vast love, allow me to protect the island and ocean of Asuka from catastrophe" Maya prayed. "Expel the evil power and allow me to rid Saga of that evil power as well, Gods of Asuka, please heed my prayers. Please grant me your powers!" she prayed.

"Keep praying, keep praying, Maya" the old woman said.

"I wonder if Nami, Usopp, and the others reached the towers yet" Luffy pondered.

-With Sanji and Laquos-

"Oh, looks like we've got visitors already" Sanji said as they stood in front of the temple with the redhead and Marines blocking their way.

"So you really came, you should learn when to relent. But, this ends now!" The redhead exclaimed, drawing his sword as the Marines charged forward.

"Bring it, shitty Marine swordsmen" Sanji said as he and Laquos took the Marines that charged at them down. Sanji fought the redhead, dodging each of the man's slashes.

"My steel armor can't be broken by your foot!" the redhead exclaimed as Sanji continued to slash at him.

"Is that so, then maybe your head and face should have armor too" Sanji said as he kicked the redhead on the head and into the wall of the temple.

"Hurry and put the orb in place" Laquos said.

"Right" Sanji said as the blonde hopped to the top of the temple and placed the orb in its rightful place.

-With Usopp, Robin, and Skylar-

"I've been expecting you" the heavy blonde headed man said to the three as the Marines blocked their path. "Little girlies" he said, while standing up top of the temple.

"Bring it on, you two-bit henchmen" Usopp said. "I am the Brave Warrior of the Sea, Usopp-sama" he said as he hid behind a rock. "The rest is up to you, Robin, Skylar" he said as Skylar sweat dropped.

"20 Flowers" Robin said, as arms sprouted out from the ground and she threw the Marines.

"S-stop" the heavy man laughed as Robin sprouted two arms on his body and started to tickle him while sprouting two arms on the back of his body and throwing him off the temple.

"That was easy enough" Skylar said with a bored expression.

"Nice going, Robin" Usopp said. "Yosh, let's go" he said.

"Honestly" Robin said as the three started to run.

-With Nami and Chopper-

"You guys can't come near this, right?" Nami asked as she held the orb up to the Marines that were blocking her and the reindeer/human's path to the temple. "Here" she said as they backed away before she hit them off the bridge with her Clima Takt. "Up we go" she said as the two continued on their way towards the temple.

-With Zoro-

Zoro lay on the ground, weakly trying to reach one of his swords as Saga kicked it away and pointed his sword down at the swordsman before pressing the tip of his sword in Zoro's hand. "While I was stuck in a cycle of mundane adventures. I lost the use of my dominant arm, a crippling for a swordsman" Saga said, removing the sword from Zoro's hand. "But in its place, I received the Seven-Star Sword" he said, holding the bloody sword up as it absorbed the blood that was on it. "And soon the Red Moon will reach its zenith, then I will become one with the Seven-Star Sword and receive all its power" he said as the sword started to glow.

"And then, the maelstrom of war that I seek will begin, blood will be spilled, hatred will swirl, it will truly be a word of death. Ruled by darkness and I will be emperor of that world" Saga said, laughing with an insane smile on his face as he held the glowing sword up to the blood red moon.

"Saga" Zoro said as he stood up. "The dreams...we vowed to accomplish...were nothing like that!" he screamed as he brought one of his swords up.

"Fool" Saga said, slashing at the swordsman who quickly dodged the attack. "Dark Fire Slash" he said, shooting a ball of fire at Zoro, which hit the swordsman into the wall of the Marine Dojo before he fell down to the ground. "Zoro, you aren't capable of killing me. I knew this would happen before we even began fighting" the silver haired male said. "No stand" he said, raising his sword. "I want your blood" he said, his eyes glowing red.

"The blood of someone strong" Saga laughed before he noticed a pink light shooting into the air. "What's that?" he asked as another one shot into the air. "It can't be, how?" he asked.

-With Chopper and Nami-

"This is it" Chopper said as he sat the orb down in its rightful place as it soon shot a pink light into the air.

-With Sanji and Laquos-

"Whoa" Sanji said as he looked at the light that shot into the air.

-With Robin, Skylar, and Usopp-

"Cool" Usopp said as the three looked at the light.

"It's very beautiful" Skylar commented as she looked up at it.

-With Luffy-

"There some lights flying this way" Luffy said as the pink lights all shot towards where he, Maya, and the old woman were.

"Now erect the barrier that will seal the Seven-Star Sword" the old woman said as the lights gathered around Maya before a barrier formed around the island.

"Huh, the moon?" Luffy questioned as he stared up at the sky.

"The barrier has been erected" the old woman said.

"Then Nami and the others came through!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yes as the moon passes its zenith, the strength of the Red Moon will dwindle" the old woman said. "I can only hope that Maya can continue praying until then" she said.

-With Zoro-

"Why?" Saga asked as he doubled over. "The moon will reach its zenith soon! How did the barrier form?" he asked weakly. "The orbs should have been destroyed! Damn you, Maya" he cursed, screaming as he stood up, the scream echoing through the island.

-With Luffy-

"Saga" Maya said as a green ball of flame shot towards her, luckily just hitting the temple.

"Maya" Luffy said as the blue haired girl kept her stance.

"Concentrate, don't let yourself be distracted" the old woman said as Saga threw another green ball of flame towards the girl.

"Luffy" Maya said as the rubbery boy took the hit, bouncing the ball of green flame back.

"Don't try to stop me, Maya" Saga said, throwing another ball of green flame at her.

"Maya" the old woman said as the flame ball hit near the girl, knocking her over.

"That bastard, Maya, you okay?" Luffy asked. "Maya?" he repeated.

"Pull yourself together, what? Oh no" the old woman said as she saw that the barrier was disappearing. "The barrier's dissipating" she said.

"Soon, soon I'll be..." Saga said as Luffy ran towards him. "Straw Hat, I thought you were long dead" he said.

"I won't lose to someone like you!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Stubborn fool" Saga said, shooting balls of green flame towards the rubbery boy who dodged each one.

"Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy said, shooting his fist towards the silver haired man who easily dodged it. The two attacked each other, dodging each other's attacks. "Gum Gum Bazooka" the rubbery boy said shooting his arms towards the man who sent a ball of green flame towards the raven haired boy who caught it and went flying backwards. Luffy shot the ball of green flame back to Saga who immediately jumped out of the way. "Gum Gum Spear" Luffy said as he pressed his feet together and shot them towards the silver haired male, only for the man to dodge it as the two continued to fight. Still dodging each other's attacks.

"Gum Gum Axe" the rubbery boy said, once again the man dodged his attack and sent a ball of green flame towards Luffy who luckily dodged it.

"Dark Fire Slash" Saga said, sending a wave of flames towards Luffy.

"Gum Gum" Luffy said as the flames hit him.

"What?" Saga asked.

"Windmill" Luffy said, spinning around as he shot the flames back towards the silver haired male, the flames actually hitting him as he couldn't throw it back. "Gum Gum Hammer" the raven haired boy said as he smashed his fists down towards the silver haired male, who dodged it.

"You'll become a sacrifice for the Seven-Star Sword, after Zoro. You're next, Straw Hat" Saga said as Luffy punched at him, which he used his sword to block them.

"A sacrifice, he won't die like that. Zoro is the man who'll become the world's greatest swordsman!" Luffy exclaimed, kicking Saga back. "Got him" he said as he saw he had finally landed a solid hit on the silver haired male.

"It seems I underestimated you" Saga said, laughing. "But, the time...the time has finally come" he said,as he stood up, his sword glowing as he held it up to the moon.

"The Seven-Star Sword" the old woman said.

"Don't, Saga, stop!" Maya cried.

"My power is increasing" Saga said, laughing as his eyes glowed red. "No one can stop me now!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Luffy asked as a green glow started to surround the silver haired man's body.

"M-my right arm" Saga said as his right arm started to move upwards and faced the sword.

"Saga!" Maya cried out as the man's body started to change before a red explosion happened, knocking Luffy over. "Saga!" the blue haired girl screamed as Saga picked up his sword, his hair was longer, he had grown in height, and he had more muscles. While his eyes were still glowing pure red.

-With the Villagers-

"W-what's going on?" one of the villagers asked as the ground shook.

"An earthquake?" some suggested.

"The moon's red" another one pointed out.

-With Luffy-

"When the Red Moon shines, the sword will be imbued with a great power" Saga said, his voice sounding echoy.

"It's too late" Maya said. "The Seven-Star Sword has used Saga to break the seal" she said.

"If the Seven Stars should fall to it, the world will be forever ruled by darkness. The Seven Stars have been defeated" Saga said.

"Oi, what kind of shit are you babbling about?" Luffy asked.

"Straw Hat, let me show you the true strength of the Seven-Star Sword" Saga said, lifting his sword up before he started to destroy the ground of the temple.

"Watch out" Maya said, holding her grandmother as the top of the temple was destroyed. "Saga, open your eyes" she begged as the man laughed.

"This is my power; you see that, Straw Hat?" Saga asked, as Luffy was stretching. "Pretentious bastard" he insulted.

"Here I go" Luffy said, running forward only to quickly dodge as Saga brought his sword down towards him. The rubbery boy continued to dodge each of the attacks the silver haired man sent at him. "Gum Gum Pistol" he said as he shot his fist towards Saga who easily dodged it before the rubbery boy started to punch him in the face over and over. Agitated Saga soon punched Luffy in the face and slashing his sword towards the rubbery boy.

"Luffy!" Maya cried out.

"This could be the end, Maya" the old woman said as the blue haired girl stood up.

"I won't give up, I will pray...until the end" Maya said.

"I'm not done yet" Luffy said, laughing, before jumping out of the way as Saga slashed down at him. "Gum Gum-" he said, before the silver haired man grabbed his foot and threw him while also sending an attack with his sword after the rubbery boy.

-With Sanji-

"The light disappeared" Sanji said as he saw that no light was emitting from the orb.

-With Usopp, Robin, and Skylar-

"Something must have happened to Maya" Robin said as Skylar bit her lip while the three stared at the orb.

"Huh?" Usopp questioned.

-With Nami and Chopper-

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, before quickly blocking an attack Toma sent at her.

"Nami" Chopper said, looking down at her from the temple. "Rumble" he said as he transformed and jumped down to help the orange haired navigator. "What are you doing, jerk?" he asked.

-With Luffy-

"Now do you understand? Even with the Devil Fruit, you can't even scratch me" Saga said.

"I'm not trying to scratch you" Luffy said as he picked up a huge rock that had fallen on top of him. "If I don't beat you, everything that Maya and the others are doing will be for nothing" Luffy said, shaking as he held the rock up.

"You intend on using that against the world's strongest sword?" Saga asked.

"Are you really Zoro's friend?" Luffy asked.

"What?" Saga asked.

"If you are, then you should be strong without that weird katana" Luffy said. "If that katana's the strongest, then I must be the very, very, very, very, very, very, very..." he said as he threw the rock at Saga, who destroyed it but was taken a back as Luffy quickly dashed forward. "Strongest of all" the rubbery boy finished as he kicked Saga in the stomach. "The Pirate King!" he exclaimed. "Gum Gum Gatling Gun" he said as he started to punch the man multiple times.

-With Zoro-

Zoro groaned in pain as he tried to move forward to reach his sword. "I will...Saga..." he said as he grabbed his sword and stood up. "I will...Saga...I will..." he said, falling back down.

-With Luffy-

Luffy continued to punch Saga over and over. '_Gods of the Seven Stars of Asuka please grant me the strength_' Maya prayed.

-With Usopp, Skylar, and Robin-

"The light's back" Robin said as the orb started to glow.

"It's Luffy, he's fighting back" Usopp said as Skylar smiled, silently cheering on their captain.

-With Sanji-

"Maya-sama" Laquos said, worried.

"Don't worry, Luffy's with Maya-chan" Sanji reassured.

-With Nami and Chopper-

Nami tried to hold back Toma's sword with her Clima Takt, but she quickly jumped back when the blonde slashed at her. "You jerk" Chopper said as he tried to punch the blonde who dodged his attack and swung at him. "Horn Point" the reindeer/human said as he changed and blocked each slash of the male's sword with his horns.

-With Luffy-

As Maya prayed, the barrier was soon put back up. "Why?" Saga asked as Luffy delivered a final punch to his stomach. "My strength is ebbing, Maya's blocked the moon's power" he said as he fell to his knees.

"Gum Gum Bazooka" Luffy said as he smashed his hands into Saga's face. "Gum Gum Spear" he said as he soon smashed his feet into the silver haired male's stomach. As Luffy landed back on the ground, Saga started to turn back to normal, his sword rusting and breaking.

"The Seven-Star Sword has been broken" the old woman said.

"Saga" Maya said.

"Yosh, I did it" Luffy said as Saga laid there, passed out.

-With Sanji-

"I-is it over?" Sanji asked.

-With Robin, Skylar, and Usopp-

"The Seven-Star Sword's revival was prevented" Robin said.

"Was it?" Usopp and Skylar asked.

-With Luffy-

A heart beat sounded out as Saga's fingers twitched and his eyes started to open. Luffy stared surprised as the silver haired man started to stand up, a green cross glowing on his chest. "What's happening?" Maya asked.

"All the power that was residing in the Seven-Star Sword was transferred to Saga's body!" the old woman exclaimed as the glow subside and an image of a sword was on Saga's body.

"What?" Luffy asked, before Saga just raised his hand and Luffy shot backwards as if a sword had just been slashed at him. Another slash came at him, even though the man held no sword. Reaching his hand up, Saga started to remove the barrier.

"This is bad" the old woman said.

"The barrier dissipated!" Maya exclaimed.

"I-is this its true form?" the old woman asked. "Saga has truly become one with the Seven-Star Sword, the barrier won't work anymore!" she exclaimed. "Maya" she said as the blue haired girl started to walk towards the silver haired man. The ground started to shake as trees were being lifted into the air while rocks crumbled apart and rose into the air as well.

-With Usopp, Skylar, and Robin-

"W-what's going on?" Usopp asked.

"Did it not work?" Skylar questioned, tilting her head.

-With Sanji-

"Maya-chan" Sanji said.

-With Nami and Chopper-

Nami continued to block each attack with her Clima Takt as Toma continued to slash at her and Chopper as the reindeer/human tried to punch him. "Guard Point" Chopper said as he turned into his big ball of fluff form when Toma slashed at him.

"Thunder Tempo" Nami said as a boxing glove came out of her Clima Takt, which Toma easily dodged.

"Rose-Colored Split Hoof" Chopper said, landing a solid hit on the boy's chest.

"We did it!" Nami cheered as the boy went flying backwards while Chopper went back to his normal form.

-With Luffy-

"Saga, I will believe in you no matter what happens" Maya said as said man looked to her. "That's why I'll continue to pray until you return to your old self" she said as the man started to lift his hand.

"Bastard" Luffy said, emerging from the rubble as he shot towards Saga, the man soon threw him backwards towards Maya destroying even more of the temple in the process.

"Maya" the old woman said.

"Luffy" Maya said.

"It's time for the real fight to start!" Luffy exclaimed. "Here I come" he said.

"Wait, Luffy" Zoro said.

"Where have you been, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"That man, Saga...I will kill him!" Zoro exclaimed. "Don't interfere" he said.

"I'm your captain, I'll make sure you'll finish this" Luffy said as Zoro walked towards the silver haired male, picking up a sword as he did so.

"Saga" Zoro said as the silver haired man lifted his hand. "You're a swordsman, you fight with a katana" he said as he threw the sword to Saga. "I made you a promise that I would come back and save you!" he exclaimed as he got in a fighting position. As the two stood in a fighting position, Maya started to pray again.

-With Sanji-

Sanji watched, his one visible eye widening as the orb started to crack and break apart.

-With Nami and Chopper-

The two flinched as their orb broke apart also.

-With Robin, Skylar, and Usopp-

Skylar's eyes widen as she and the other two watch their orb break apart as well. "The orb" Usopp said.

"It's broken!" Skylar exclaimed as Robin looked up to the Red Moon.

-With Luffy and Zoro-

'_I can hear you, I can hear you, calling for help_' Maya thought as she prayed. '_Why did you bring him here? That is something that you should know better than anyone, Saga_' she thought as tears started to roll down her face. "The Seven Stars of Asuka" the old woman said as the Seven Stars started to glow and Saga groaned in pain.

"Zoro" Luffy said as the silver haired man had sent an attack towards the swordsman with no warning. "You are the man who'll become the world's greatest swordsman, there's nothing that you can't cut! You can even cut the moon!" the rubbery boy exclaimed. '_I will even cut my friend_' Zoro thought as he lifted his sword while the silver haired man came shooting towards him. '_Saga, I do this because I believe in you_' he thought as he broke Saga's sword and slashed him across the chest before landing safely on the ground while the silver haired male fell to the ground, roughly. Soon the glow that the Seven Stars were emitting disappeared and the mark on Saga's chest disappeared as well, only leaving the wound Zoro had caused.

As Zoro stared down at Saga, the man smiled before closing his eyes as Zoro fell backwards. "Zoro" Luffy said as he walked over to the swordsman, smiling as he heard the soft snores of the moss haired male. "I'm hungry" he said, falling down as his stomach growled. Soon the redness of them moon disappeared as Luffy and Zoro slept while Maya held Saga. '_The Seven-Star Sword was changed into a cursed sword by the hearts of mankind, a cursed Seven-Star Sword may emerge in any land, in any era_' Maya thought as Laquos and the other Straw Hats came running towards them, waving and smiling. '_But, the hearts of mankind are also what can seal it, I want to believe, no, I will believe_' she thought as the sun started to rise and Saga grabbed a hold of her hand and his eyes started to open.

'_If there is a darkness in the hearts of mankind, then there is also a light that can illuminate it_' she thought as tears streamed down her face as she and Saga smiled at one another. They all surrounded Maya, as Skylar cast a small smile to the sleeping boys, before laughing a little as Chopper and Usopp freaked out when the old woman's limbs stretched and she stood up tall, crying.

-Later-

"Maya, those were some interesting characters, it's a shame that they were pirates" the old woman said as they watched the Going Merry sail away.

"Oh, grandmother" Maya said as she and the old woman laughed.

"For everyone's sake, I will master the sword of justice that's the only atonement I can make" Saga said as Toma smiled and threw his Marine hat off. '_I promise you too, Zoro_' the silver haired man thought as he looked at the knife that represented his and Zoro's promise.

-On the Going Merry-

"This isn't enough, Sanji. Give me more food!" Luffy exclaimed as Skylar laughed.

"There's plenty of food" Sanji said as Skylar leaned back against Zoro, who had a tight hold on her. "Maya-chan and the villagers gave us all we could carry" the blonde said. "Here" he said as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp marveled at the food.

"Yummy" Luffy said as he ate.

"A party in the afternoon!" Chopper cheered as he ate.

"Zoro, Skylar, come down and get something to eat" Nami said to the two.

"Come on, Zoro, Skylar" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy said. Skylar looked up at the swordsman and smiled as he looked down at her, looking away as he blushed.

"If you don't hurry up, they're gonna eat it all" Nami said as the brunette laughed and Zoro tighten his hold on her. "Luffy, save some for me" she said.

"He's probably too ashamed to show his face" Usopp said as Zoro buried his head into Skylar's neck causing the brunette to blush.

"That shithead, picking a fight with me" Sanji grumbled as Zoro moved Skylar to the side and stood up. "Yo, it's all water under the bridge. You can come down, Zoro" the blonde said as Skylar stood up and laughed.

"Quit bothering me" Zoro said, pulling Skylar close to him when he saw that she was about to walk down to where the others were.

"The Marines" Usopp said as something hit the ship, Zoro tighten his hold on Skylar as he gripped the railing.

"No, there's no Marines ships nearby" Skylar said.

"That's a huge hippo!" Usopp exclaimed as a hippo/rhino came out of the water and started to bump against the ship.

"No, that's a hippo-rhino" Chopper corrected.

"Hippo-rhino?" Nami questioned.

"I was saved by your ship and fell in love at first sight with the Merry" Chopper translated for the hippo/rhino as Skylar burst out laughing.

"Guess you can find love anywhere" Skylar said.

"Did we even save the thing?" Usopp asked.

"If that's the case, then why is she attacking the ones who helped her?" Nami asked.

"This must be the courtship ritual for her species" Robin said, eating an apple. "That is, she's proposing" she added as Skylar started to laugh harder.

"Proposing" everyone said as Zoro looked down at Skylar and smiled as he saw her laughing. He found her laugh to be beautiful and he loved to hear it. Wrapping his arms around her waist he held her close and continued to smile as he listened to her laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Usopp asked.

"She's gonna sink the ship!" Nami exclaimed as the hippo/rhino continued to bump against the ship.

"What were you guys doing while I was gone" Zoro asked as he fell back against the mast, soon having Skylar smashed into him, squishing him between the mast and her.

"Thanks for the catch, Zoro" Skylar said, smiling as the swordsman groaned from the contact. Zoro soon glared as Luffy started to laugh.

"Okay, we're off to our next adventure, full speed ahead!" Luffy exclaimed as the hippo/rhino continued to bump against the ship.

"I'd rather fight the Marines again!" Usopp exclaimed as Skylar yelped when she felt someone pinch her ass.

"Really?" Skylar said, as Zoro laughed and just pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. One Piece Movie Six

One Piece Belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
Any Kingdom Hearts characters mention belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
Skylar belongs to me.

* * *

One Piece Movie Six: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island

"If you are...if you are, a pirate among pirates, among pirates, among pirates then gather your steadfast crew of nakama and set sail for our island, the name of the island is..."

"Omatsuri Island?" Usopp questioned.

"Yes, Omatsuri Island, I've never heard of this island before" Robin said as she held the letter and Eternal Pose.

"I've never heard of it either, I wonder why?" Skylar asked as she kicked her legs back and forth while sitting on the railing. She wore a light dark blue hoodie and short black jeans, along with some black and white converses.

"It's a trap" Usopp said, his finger stuck in the bottle the letter had come in. "No doubt about it" he said.

"Why do they call it Omatsuri Island?" Zoro asked as he lifted some weights. "Do they hold festivals or something?" he questioned.

"I'll read the rest; Omatsuri Island is the only pleasure island resort in the Grand Line, as its name implies, everyday is a festival you will also enjoy our many spas and beauty salons" Robin read.

"Spas and beauty salons" Nami said, her eyes sparkling as Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Boring" Skylar said, yawning.

"What is that place? It sounds fabulous" Nami said.

"Your nightlife will be filled with beauties from around the world and a selection of fine beverages" Usopp read as Skylar once again rolled her blue eyes, unimpressed as she looked to Zoro.

"Beauties?" Sanji questioned. "That's a great island" he commented.

"Dinner will be a full course of exquisite cuisine" Nami read.

"Exquisite cuisine?" Chopper questioned, looking up from his medical book.

"This whole place sound sketchy" Skylar said as she looked up towards the sky.

"What's that, what kind of food is it?" Chopper asked, hopping up and down.

"I'm telling you it's a trap" Usopp said.

"Eh, a trap?" Chopper question.

"What a load" Zoro said, looking at Skylar who had stopped paying attention to everyone and was just looking upwards.

"Omatsuri Island sounds wonderful, everything is perfect!" Nami exclaimed.

"You can tell it's a good island just by its name, I guarantee it!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Come on, it's gotta be a trap" Usopp said as the small group started to talk over one another.

"Geez, what d'ya wanna do captain?" Zoro asked. "Oi, Luffy" he said when he didn't get a response. "Luffy" he said once again after not getting a response. "Are you listening?" he asked as Skylar laughed at the angry swordsman.

"When is he ever listening?" Skylar asked.

"Nami, read that first part again" Luffy ordered.

"Huh? Okay" Nami said. "If you are a pirate among pirates, among pirates, among pirates then gather your steadfast crew of nakama and set sail for our island" she read.

"Yosh, I've decided" Luffy said, standing up from his spot on the ram's head. "We're going to Omatsuri Island, the reason is, of course because we're pirates" he said as Skylar sweat dropped at the boy's reasoning.

"Maybe I can wear that new outfit" Skylar mumbled as they sailed to Omatsuri Island, Zoro raised an eyebrow at this, blushing at the thought of what the girl's new outfit would be.

-Later-

"This certainly is a lively island, but..." Usopp said as the island was bare and covered in a dense forest.

"We're here!" Luffy cheered as he ran around. Skylar laughed as she enjoyed the sounds the animals were making. She was now suited in a flowing grey tank top with a black skull on it, along with black jeans that had chains and belts hanging from it and of course she was still wearing the shoes from earlier.

"Or...is the festival over?" Usopp questioned as he looked around.

"Has there ever been a time when I navigated to the wrong island?" Nami asked as she was now wearing a lovely dress with some sunglasses resting on top of her head as she looked down at the map in her hands. While Luffy continued to run around.

"Who the hell would want to vacation on a deserted island" Zoro said, blushing as he tried not to look at Skylar's chest, as the tank top did show a fair amount of cleavage. "I guess it would be ideal for a hermit or something" he said as Sanji lit a cigarette.

"Jeez you're such a loudmouth" Sanji said.

"Huh, you say something?" Zoro asked.

"I like it here, the sounds of the wildlife is calming" Skylar said, smiling as she looked at the dense forest.

"That's odd" Robin said.

"What is?" Chopper asked.

"There were flowers drawn on the map, right?" Robin asked. "But I don't see any flowers on the island" she said.

"Maybe they were just on the map to make it look more appealing and eye catching" Skylar suggested.

"We've been duped" Zoro said, putting an arm around Skylar. "Okay, let's get going" he said as he started to walk, dragging the brunette along with him.

"Huh, do you hear something?" Chopper asked.

"This way" Luffy said as the sound of music filled their ears. Immediately the group started to run through the forest as they followed the sound of the music. Skylar couldn't help but marvel lightly at the sceneries they were passing by while running through the forest. They all soon came to a stop as they saw a dazzling resort with some rides.

"Spa and beauty salons" Nami said.

"Beauties of the world" Sanji said, looking at some statues.

"Exquisite cuisine" Chopper said, looking at the rides and balloons.

"Those balloons are unsettling" Skylar said, not enjoying them. She blushed as Zoro put an arm around her and held her close, smirking as he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"T-this is..." Sanji said trailing off as he laughed a little.

"Everything we'd hoped for!" Nami exclaimed as people in beautiful white dresses lined up, their face covered by pink fans.

"Come into my arms, my finely selected beauties..." Sanji said laughing a little, as the people moved their fans out of the way to show they were men with small plants sprouting out of their heads, causing Skylar to raise an eyebrow. "Oi, what give?" the blonde snapped.

"Look, they've all got leaves growing on their heads" Luffy said.

"Yeah, them too" Usopp said, pointing to some men. "And them, what are these guys?" he asked.

"I wonder why Zoro doesn't have a plant growing out of his head, since he's hair is the color of moss" Skylar said, a cheeky smile on her lips as Zoro got an irritation mark on his head.

"I'll get you back for that, just you wait" Zoro said, causing the brunette to squeal as the moss haired swordsman grabbed her ass. Soon the sound of an elephant blowing its trunk could be heard as an elephant with three men riding on top of it came towards them.

"First it's leaves and then a flower" Luffy said as he looked at the raven haired man on the elephant who had a flower growing on his shoulder.

"A flower" Robin said.

"Pirates, courageous pirates who traverse the Grand Line" the raven haired man said.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Luffy exclaimed, waving his arm around.

"We're the only one's here; do you really need to wave?" Skylar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Luffy" Usopp said, as the boy continued to jump around waving his arm around.

"I congratulate you on reaching Omatsuri Island, my name is Baron Omatsuri" Baron said.

"Baron Omatsuri?" everyone questioned.

"Yes, I am your host, the master of this island" Baron said.

"It's coming, it's coming" Nami, Chopper, and Sanji said. Sparkles and hearts in their eyes.

"You have faced a long and perilous journey, please enjoy your well-deserved rest" Baron said.

"It's coming, it's coming" Nami, Chopper, and Sanji repeated.

"You may enjoy yourselves to your heart's content!" Baron exclaimed.

"It's coming, it's coming, it's coming" Nami, Chopper, and Sanji repeated once again.

"But before you do, you must undertake the Ordeal of Hell" Baron said, causing Skylar to raise an eyebrow.

"Ordeal" Skylar and Robin said.

"Of Hell" Zoro finished.

"Ordeal" Nami said.

"Of" Chopper continued.

"Hell" Sanji finished.

"I knew it" Usopp said.

"Um, I...I have a question" Nami said, raising her hand.

"What is it?" Baron asked.

"The note said something about spas and beauty salons..." Nami said, trailing off.

"Spa?" Baron questioned.

"Beauties from all over the world and selections of fine beverages..." Sanji said, trailing off as well.

"Beverages?" Baron questioned.

"What about the exquisite cuisine?" Chopper asked.

"Exquisite cuisine...exquisite..." Baron said, trailing off.

"We're leaving" Nami, Chopper, and Sanji said. Turning around to leave.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Luffy exclaimed as he stopped the three. "Ossan, what's the Ordeal of Hell?" he asked.

"Move it" Sanji demanded as he and Nami tried to get past Luffy.

"The Ordeal of Hell is a test of strength! Countless many have failed to endure the task and fled barefoot from this island" Baron said as Skylar furrowed her brows.

"Why barefoot? What happened to their shoes?" Skylar asked.

"That sounds great" Luffy laughed.

"If you do not have absolute trust in your nakama, you would be well advised to leave this island!" Baron exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid, we'll accept your challenge!" Luffy proclaimed, laughing.

"Luffy" Nami said, grabbing the rubbery boys face. "Luffy, think about what you're saying! What would we gain from accepting this?" Nami asked.

"Even if there was something, we don't have any obligation to participate" Sanji added.

"That's right, Luffy. It's dangerous" Chopper said.

"I know we don't have to, but I wanna try it" Luffy said.

"Oi, see, I told you so! I told you this was a trap!" Usopp exclaimed.

"It is?" Luffy asked.

"It's the Ordeal of Hell!" Chopper exclaimed.

"That's right" Luffy said, nodding his head.

"We don't know what'll happen!" Usopp exclaimed as Skylar sighed.

"Yeah" Luffy said.

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Why are you always so carefree?" Usopp asked, sighing.

"That's just his personality" Skylar said, laughing.

"It doesn't matter if it's a trap or not, you guys can handle it. Besides, I trust all of you" Luffy said, bringing a huge smile to Skylar's lips.

"Oh, you're a sweet talker, captain" Sanji said.

"Hell, eh" Zoro said. "I'd like to see what this is all about" he said as he gave a light squeeze to Skylar's side, causing her to squirm a little in his grasp.

"Zoro" Usopp said.

"Count me in too, I'm a bit interested in the Baron" Robin said.

"Eh, it can't be that bad. I guess I wouldn't mind seeing what it's all about as well" Skylar said.

"Robin, Skylar" Chopper said.

"Oh well, I'm up for it" Sanji said.

"Jeez, that leaves me no choice, let's just get this over with" Nami said.

"Um" Usopp said.

"Luffy" Chopper said. "If you're going for this, then I'm with you" he said.

"O-oi, fine, then I'm in too!" Usopp exclaimed as the Baron laughed.

"So all of you will be participating? Very well, prepare the Ordeal of Hell" Baron said as everything started to move.

"Huh, w-what?" Usopp asked.

"I will now reveal the Ordeal of Hell that you will undertake!" Baron exclaimed. "It is..." he said.

"It is..." all the Straw Hats said, motioning for him to continue.

"Goldfish Catching" Baron finished as fireworks were set off. Skylar sweat drop at how extreme they were making this seem.

"Goldfish Catching" Usopp said as a tank full of goldfish rose from the ground.

"The rules for Goldfish Catching are simple, the team that catches the largest goldfish in three minutes wins!" Baron exclaimed. "By the way, this paper dissolves easily in water" he said, holding up a small net that they would have to use. "And now, allow me to introduce my valued confidant who shall be your opponent! Go forth, Muchigoro" he said.

"Aye" Muchigoro said as the crowd cheered while the man came running down the path. "Yo, I'm Muchigoro" he said.

"What did he say?" Sanji asked.

"Mutsugoro?" Usopp questioned.

"He looks more like an eel" Nami said.

"Maybe he's a loach" Chopper suggested as Skylar giggled.

"He's just an idiot" Sanji said.

"No, my name is Muchigoro, Baron Omatsuri's first mate, Muchigoro" Muchigoro said, hopping around.

"Yep, an idiot" Sanji said.

"Now, which one of you will compete?" Baron asked.

"Here, here, here, here! Me, me, me, me, me!" Luffy exclaimed as Skylar laughed.

"I think the captain wants to go first" Skylar said.

"Hold on, let me handle that Muchigoro or Sushigoro or whatever his name is" Usopp said.

"Oh, weren't you shaking in your boots about the Ordeal of Hell just a second ago?" Nami asked.

"He got a burst of confidence after hearing it was Goldfish Catching" Zoro said.

"Hey, Tamegoro!" Usopp called out.

"I'm Muchigoro!" Muchigoro snapped.

"You'll regret being my opponent" Usopp said. "You will be facing the man known as the master of Goldfish Catching, me" he said as Skylar sweat dropped.

"Master?" Chopper and Muchigoro questioned.

"Master" Usopp repeated.

"Really?" Chopper and Muchigoro asked.

"Yes, really" Usopp said, nodding his head.

"Awesome" Chopper said in awe.

"You're awesome!" Muchigoro exclaimed.

"Yeah, awesome" Usopp said, laughing.

"It's not a lie, right?" Chopper asked.

"Please say you're lying" Muchigoro begged, about ready to cry.

"I'm lying" Usopp said.

"Lying?" Chopper questioned.

"It was a lie!" Muchigoro exclaimed.

"Yes, a lie" Usopp said.

"You lied again" Chopper said.

"Shit he tricked me!" Muchigoro exclaimed.

"See, he's an idiot" Sanji said.

"Muchigoro, don't let them build up momentum!" Baron exclaimed.

"Ah, I'm sorry Baron!" Muchigoro exclaimed.

"We shall begin now" Baron said. "Ready..." he said.

"Go" the flower on his shoulder finished, catching Skylar by surprise. As the bell rung and the clock started Usopp was ready as a new sound sounded out.

"What's that?" Zoro asked as a giant goldfish jumped out of the ocean.

"What's that?" Luffy asked as Skylar stared wide eyes at the goldfish.

"That's my cute pet, Rosario-chan" Muchigoro said.

"You call that thing cute!" Skylar exclaimed as the goldfish went back into the ocean causing waves of water to splash on everyone while the Baron laughed.

"Look at that, laugh at them Muchigoro, they are nothing but feeble cowards" Baron said as the water that rain down created small rainbows.

"Rosario-chan is a good kid who would never do anything bad!" Muchigoro exclaimed as he laughed.

"Hold on, what's the big idea?" Nami asked as Luffy laughed.

"Oh, I told you it was Goldfish Catching" Baron said.

"How are we supposed to catch that?" Nami asked.

"Just put the goldfish in the bucket" Baron said as Skylar looked to the yellow bucket that was floating around in the ocean beside them.

"He certainly didn't mention this" Robin said.

"He doesn't have to if he's the one making the rules" Skylar said, shaking her head as water flew everywhere from her soaking wet hair.

"He duped us" Zoro said.

"This is getting pretty damn interesting!" Luffy exclaimed as he laughed again.

"No, it's not!" Nami snapped.

"Well in a way it is" Skylar said as she couldn't help but laugh along with her captain.

"Pass" Usopp said, handing the small net to Nami. "The rest is up to you Nami" he said.

"Hey wait, master" Nami said as Usopp quickly walked away. "Oh fine, I'll do it if I have to" she said. "Forget it" she said as Rosario came towards her.

"Nami-san, look out" Sanji said, kicking the goldfish away.

"What?" Baron asked.

"Rosario-chan" Muchigoro said as Sanji kicked the goldfish again. '_Nami-san, did you witness my kick?_' Sanji thought.

"Skylar, pass" Nami said, handing the brunette the small net. Skylar laughed as she passed the small net to Zoro.

"Here you go sweetheart, make sure not to break it" Skylar said, smiling at Zoro who blushed.

"Me?" Zoro questioned as Sanji fell into the ocean.

"Yes, if you get that thing in the bucket. I'll give you a reward" Skylar said, winking at him as his blush darkened.

"Jeez, I guess it's up to me" Zoro said as he put the end of the net in his mouth and jumped up, drawing one of his swords.

"Katanas are not allowed in Goldfish Catching!" Baron exclaimed as Zoro quickly put his sword back in its sheath.

"You damn fish" Zoro insulted, hitting the fish away with his sheath.

"What?" Baron asked, surprised.

"Hey, you tried to cut my Rosario-chan into pieces!" Muchigoro exclaimed as Zoro landed back onto the ground.

"What did you expect me to do?!" Zoro asked.

"I'm gonna try, pass me the net!" Luffy demanded as he snatched the net from Zoro.

"I distinctly remember something about a reward" Zoro said, wrapping an arm around Skylar who started to laugh nervously.

"Oh, that's only if you got the thing in the bucket, which you didn't" Skylar said, a nervous smile on her lips as she looked anywhere but the swordsman.

"Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy said, as he stretched his arm towards the fish.

"His arm stretched, then he..." Muchigoro said, trailing off.

"He has the power of the Devil Fruit!" Baron exclaimed as Luffy hit the fist, but broke the paper in the net.

"It tore" Luffy said, staring at the net. "It tore!" he soon cried out.

"There's no way you could catch that huge goldfish with that tiny net!" Nami snapped.

"You are absolutely correct, Muchigoro, show them" Baron said.

"You have to catch Rosario-chan with this" Muchigoro said, pulling out a huge net.

"No fair" Usopp, Nami, and Zoro said.

"Why is he using that?" Nami asked.

"Who said you had to use this net?" Baron asked, holding the small net. "I only said the paper dissolves easily in water" he said. "Well, do you remember?" he asked.

"H-he duped us again!" Nami exclaimed weakly.

"Isn't really a surprise, as I said he's the one making the rules" Skylar said.

"One minute left" the flower on Baron's shoulder said.

"You have one minute left" Baron said.

"Rosario-chan, be a good girl and come over here!" Muchigoro exclaimed as the big fish landed in his net, causing the crowded to cheer as he threw the fish towards his pink bucket.

"Well done, Muchigoro!" Baron exclaimed.

"Thank you, Baron!" Muchigoro exclaimed.

"Oh, so there were never any rules to begin with" Robin said, sprouting arms over the top of Muchigoro's bucket and creating a net. "There" she said as she threw the fish over to the Straw Hat's bucket.

"She's eaten the Devil Fruits too!" Baron exclaimed as the crowd stopped cheering.

"Rosario-chan" Muchigoro said.

"Crap, it's gonna fall on us!" Zoro exclaimed as the fish was right over top of them. "Run for it" he said as they all ran out of the way, except for Chopper.

"Chopper" Luffy and Skylar said.

"I can handle this!" Chopper exclaimed, eating a rumble ball and turning into a giant ball of fluff as the fish landed on him.

"10 seconds left" the flower said as it started counting down while Chopper bounced the fish off of him and into the Straw Hat's yellow bucket just as the clock dinged. "Game over! Game over! The Straw Hats win!" the flower exclaimed. "Win" it repeated.

"Yosha!" the Straw Hats cheered.

"Good job Chopper" Usopp cheered, as the reindeer/human went back into his normal form. Chopper wobbled around in a dizzy state before starting to fall backwards.

"Chopper" Zoro questioned as the reindeer/human fell over into the water.

"Chopper!" all the Straw Hats exclaimed as Luffy jumped in after him.

"Chopper" Luffy said, bubbles of air escaping past his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Luffy" Chopper said, bubbles of air escaping his mouth as well as the two continued to sink.

"I'll save you" Luffy said, more bubbles of air leaving his mouth as he tried to swim upwards. Only to continue to sink. Soon the rubbery boy released all of the air in his mouth as he started to sink further, before Sanji grabbed a hold of his leg and started to bring him and Chopper back up to the surface. Never once noticing the sunken pirate ship. Back on land, Skylar sighed in relief as their captain and doctor were alright as said two spitted out water.

"I-I thought I was a goner" Luffy panted out.

"Thanks, Luffy" Chopper breathed out.

"No, no, it was nothing" Luffy said.

"Oi, I'm the one who saved you!" Sanji snapped.

"Sanji-kun, how long were you in the water?" Nami asked.

"How long is it gonna take you guys to remember that you're hammers?" Sanji asked as Luffy and Chopper sat up. "You morons" he said as Skylar chuckled at the smile their captain and doctor gave the blonde.

"Anyways, guys" Luffy said, standing up and putting his hat on as Muchigoro cried. "We..." he started to say as they all smiled and laughed. "Won!" he cheered.

"We won!" they all cheered, Skylar laughed when Zoro picked her up and kissed her on the lips. Smiling into the kiss she kissed back before the two pulled away and smiled at one another before continuing to cheer with the others.

"I'm sorry, Baron! I'm so useless! I've brought disgrace to your name! " Muchigoro cried.

"That was easier than I thought" Sanji said.

"They call that the Ordeal of Hell?" Usopp asked, laughing.

"Congratulations! Congratulations!" the flower exclaimed, causing Skylar to furrow her brows and looked at it. The flower itself made her feel unease, even if it was cute and had an adorable voice; she just got a bad vibe from it. Shaking her head and passing off his vibe as nothing she continued to cheer with the others. The flower continued to congratulate the Straw Hats in its small and adorable voice.

"Wait, this contest is not yet finished!" Baron snapped.

"We just finished it" Zoro said as they all stopped cheering and looked at the man.

"You must undertake the next ordeal" Baron said. "I will not allow this travesty to go unpunished" he said as Skylar narrowed her eyes. "How dare you make my Muchigoro cry!" he growled.

"Hold on, you never said anything about this!" Nami exclaimed.

"He lost, just accept it" Sanji said.

"Silence! The matter is settled! You will do as I order you to do! " Baron snapped.

"What are you talking about, Ossan?" Sanji asked.

"You're taking this sore loser thing a bit far" Usopp said.

"Another ordeal, sounds like fun!" Luffy exclaimed, laughing. "Let's try the next one too!" he proclaimed as Skylar sighed and smiled at her captain.

"Luffy, Luffy, you came to a resort! We're not here to play warrior! Do you hear me?" Nami asked as she grabbed Luffy's face, to which the rubbery boy grabbed her hands and removed them.

"Okay, guys! We're gonna win the next one too!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You numbskull!" Nami growled, punching Luffy in the face.

"You'd better not lose!" Luffy exclaimed as Skylar sweat dropped.

"You numbskull!" Nami repeated, punching him once again.

"Does he ever learn?" Skylar asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nami, you're coming too!" the rubbery boy exclaimed.

"You numbskull!" Nami sneered, kicking Luffy. Up in the trees a man sat as he was looking through a pair of binoculars and looking down at the Straw Hats. Watching as Nami snapped at her captain, as the rubbery boy continued to smile at her, quickly the man took a side step before running away.

"Oi, oi..." Luffy said as the group was walking through the forest. "Where are you going, Nami?" he asked.

"If you like those Ordeals of Hell so much, you can do them by yourself!" Nami exclaimed. "Count me out" she said.

"Oi, oi, Nami" Luffy said. "Nami" he repeated as they all came to a stop.

"Huh?" Nami questioned. "By the way, where are we?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Skylar asked.

"Are we lost?" Robin asked.

"Then...where did we leave the ship?" Nami asked.

"We don't know anymore!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Oi, oi, oi" everyone said.

"I think it's this way" Sanji said, pointing off in some direction.

"No, it's gotta be that way" Zoro said, pointing in a different direction.

"Zoro, if we take that way I'm sure we'd get even more lost" Skylar said.

"Shut up!" the swordsman snapped, blushing as Skylar laughed.

"Slow down! Everyone stay calm" Nami said quickly as she looked around. "Let me see..." she said as she brought up the map and looked at it. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We don't know!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Then there's no point in bringing this map!" Nami exclaimed, before looking up from the map to Chopper who was examining a picnic blanket that still had things on it. "Huh, what's that?" the orange haired girl asked

"It looks like someone was having a picnic" Chopper said.

"Does that mean that there are other people here?" Skylar asked.

"On this island?" Robin asked.

"There's no accounting for taste" Sanji said.

"Leave that stuff alone!" Nami snapped as the group started to move again.

"Anyway, let's keep moving" Usopp said.

"That's right, we have to reach the beach first" Sanji said.

"We'll get there eventually" Zoro said.

"Nami, let's go back" Luffy whined.

"Shut up!" Nami snapped.

"Nami" Luffy whined louder.

"I told you to shut up!" Nami snapped.

"Ah, we're almost out of the forest!" Usopp exclaimed, the sound of pure joy in his voice. As the group walked through some bushes they came across a stage in their path with Baron standing in the middle of the stage, laughing.

"I've been expecting you courageous pirates!" Baron exclaimed.

"Oh! Flower Ossan!" Luffy exclaimed happily with his hand raised.

"How'd he get a stage out here so fast?" Skylar asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"W-what?" Nami asked, surprised.

"We can't enjoy our vacation" Sanji said.

"We can't get off this island!" Zoro snapped.

"The only thing we can do is-" Robin started.

"The Ordeal of Hell!" Luffy exclaimed, interrupting the older woman.

"Part two" Baron said as he held up two fingers as spotlights shined on the stage and a microphone was raised from the ground. "Ladies and gentlemen, I shall now announce the next ordeal!" he exclaimed into the microphone. "It'll be" he started.

"Be what?" all the Straw Hats asked.

"Ring toss" Baron finished.

"Ring toss?" the Straw Hats questioned.

"Each team has two boats with two people aboard, the first team to ensnare all their opponents in rings wins!" Baron exclaimed. "Now, let me introduce my confidants, the Four Wise Men!" he exclaimed as four pillars holding people on them rose from the ground. "The leader, Kerojii" he said, motioning to an old man wearing a light green frog hat. "The main striker, Keroshot" he said, motioning to the next old man that had a red frog hat on. "The repairman extraordinaire, Kerodeek" he said, while motioning to a man with a glasses and a dark green frog hat.

"And the youngest and only female, Keroko" he finished as he motioned to the only old woman who was wearing a pink frog hat.

"What? Are they seriously calling this a competition?" Nami asked. "They're a bunch of old geezers!" she exclaimed.

"From our point of view, you're a bunch of snotty kids" Kerojii said.

"Snotty?! You've got some nerve!" Nami growled. "You may be right, but what's with the attitude?" she asked.

"She's angry, the girl has a short temper and lacks maturity " Keroshot said.

"Well excuse me for having a temper!" Nami snapped. "That's my personality and what's with the attitude?!" she asked once again.

"My, my, I'm quite tired. Can I sleep?" Kerodeek asked.

"Don't sleep! Are you serious about this?!" Nami snapped, clenching her fist.

"You're pretty arrogant about being a little younger than us" Keroko said, causing Skylar to sweat drop.

"I'm not a little younger! I'm way, way younger " Nami snapped while holding her hands away from each other to show just how much younger she was from them.

"Now then, who among you will enter?" Baron asked.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me!" Luffy exclaimed loudly as he ran forwards. "Me-" he said before being cut off by Nami punching him.

"Let me handle this!" Nami growled.

"Nami got fired up all of a sudden" Usopp said.

"If Nami-swan is entering, maybe I should too" Sanji said. "Robin-chan, Skylar-chan, will you two be entering as well?" he asked.

"Give it a rest, would you?" Zoro asked, wrapping a protective arm around Skylar.

"I didn't invite you" Sanji said, narrowing his one visible eye at the swordsman.

"Who would accept an invitation from you?" Zoro asked, walking away while dragging Skylar with him.

"Why are you taking me with you?" Skylar asked.

"Half-wits are better off on the sidelines" Sanji said, causing the swordsman to stop and let go of the brunette before running back to the blonde and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Zoro asked.

"Who else would I be talking to?!" Sanji asked, pushing Zoro's face.

"Calm down, guys! Stop, stop, stop!" Usopp exclaimed.

"There's no need to fight" Skylar said, placing her hands on her hips. Soon the ones competing in the competition were at the starting line while the rest were taken somewhere else. As the match started, the four boats shot forward, while passing through a tunnel they all soon came out on the other side to find millions of people cheering and such.

"A city?" Nami questioned as the boat sailed across the water.

"Look over there; they can't keep up with us!" Usopp exclaimed as he looked back at the boat that had Kerojii and Keroko in it. Soon the two picked up speed and road up next to the boat Nami and Usopp were in before moving to the other side of them. "Toss a ring, Nami" the long nosed pirate said.

"I know" Nami said, bending down and picked up the life preserver, raising it high as she was about to bring it down. The two older people shot forward, rocking the boat and causing the orange haired girl to fall backwards. "No way" she said as she grabbed the front of the boat and leaned forward.

"There, it's about time for us to attack" Kerojii said, as the four boats split up, two taking one path and the other two taking another path. Zoro sat in his boat, lightly grumbling to himself before looking over at the boat Keroshot and Kerodeek were in.

"They're passing us" Keroshot said.

"That's right" Kerodeek said, as they fell behind.

"What's with them" Zoro said. "Yosh, we're ahead of them!" he exclaimed to Sanji who had a hand on his face. "Get the rings ready" the moss haired male exclaimed.

"There's something I can't figure out" Sanji said.

"Huh?" Zoro asked.

"Why am I stuck on a boat with a guy who waves sticks around all day instead of Nami-swan?" Sanji asked.

"Huh?" Zoro asked again, cupping his ear. He was slightly upset as well, wishing that the brunette had chosen to do the competition instead of the idiot cook.

"It's time to attack" Kerodeek said.

"Roger" Keroshot said as guns came out from the side and front of their small boat, soon firing at Sanji and Zoro, luckily missing.

"Why him instead of Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, again.

-With the Others-

"I wanted to play Ring Toss too" Luffy whined loudly, his voice echoing slightly around the huge building.

"I'm sure you can play in the next ordeal" Skylar said as she looked around.

"Let them handle it, we can rest in the meantime" Robin said.

"Right" Skylar said as she followed the raven haired woman while Chopper went off as well, leaving Luffy by himself. As the rubbery boy continued to stare up at this high ceiling, he didn't take notice to the man that was watching him from the upper area that the stairs lead to. A small rock was thrown at the rubbery boy and bouncing off his head causing Luffy to just raise a hand and rub the area that was hit. As soon as he lowered his hand an even larger rock was thrown at him, causing him to look around.

"What hit me?" Luffy asked as he looked up to one of the upper levels of the house, an even bigger rock hit the back of his head, causing him to quickly turn around. "What? What?" he asked when he found nothing. "Who's there?!" he snapped as soon as an even larger rock hit his head. "Where are you? Stop hiding and come out!" He demanded as he looked around. "There you are!" he exclaimed as he turned around to find a man struggling to lift an even bigger rock then the last few.

"Hold it" Luffy said, running forward as the man freaked out and ran from side to side. "Hey, wait. I said hold it" the rubbery boy said as he ran up the stairs while the man ran the other way while still holding the rock. "Hey, stop!" he exclaimed, chasing the man.

-Back with the Competitors-

"We'll catch up and get back in the game!" Nami exclaimed.

"Back in the game" Usopp echoed.

"Prepare the attack" Keroko said holding a fan as a grill was brought up.

"Preparing to attack" Kerojii repeated.

"Commencing attack" Keroko said as she cooked two fish on the grill, causing the smoke from the grill to block Nami and Usopp's view.

"I can't see where we're going!" Nami exclaimed as she covered her eyes from the smoke.

"Dammit! I'm getting hungry" Usopp said, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as he tried to shield them from the smoke while the smell of cooked fish filled his senses.

"Wrong idea!" Nami snapped at him.

"Here, meat! Here, meat! Here, meat!" Keroko exclaimed over and over as she placed piles of meat on a plate for Kerojii, while Nami and Usopp's boat pulled up right beside them.

"We can get out of the smoke if we pull a head!" Nami exclaimed, while holding one of the life preservers. "Old people shouldn't eat stuff like that!" she snapped as she saw the two eating.

"And you two get this!" Keroko exclaimed an evil look in her eyes as she grabbed one of the hot coals she was cooking with and flung them at the two Straw Hats.

"What was that?" Nami asked as the hot coal landed on the boat, before more was flung at them. The two dodged the coals being thrown at them before a blanket on the boat caught on fire from having a hot coal land on it.

-With the Others-

Chopper munched on a piece of fruit as he watched the chefs cook. "Are you all comfortable?" Baron asked. "Please enjoy yourselves to your heart's content until the match is over!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you" Robin said, looking up from what she was reading. Skylar looked towards the man as he walked away, watched as the flower looked back at her and Robin.

"There's something wrong with that flower" Skylar mumbled before lying back in the chair and stretching her body out.

"Oh, how very kind of you" Robin said as she saw that Muchigoro had brought her and the brunette some drinks. Skylar looked at the colorful arrangements of drinks before giving a polite smile.

"I lost the last match; I'll do anything you wish" Muchigoro said, getting on one knee and holding the drinks out for the two women. Robin grabbed one while Skylar politely declined.

"Is that so?" Robin and Skylar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then let's have a toast" Robin said.

"I'm on duty" Muchigoro said.

"Oh, I thought you said you would do anything I wished?" Robin questioned causing Skylar to look at her with a curious and amused gleam in her blue eyes.

"As you wish" Muchigoro said, giving a defeated sigh.

"A toast to this slightly odd resort" Robin said.

"Cheers" Muchigoro said as he clicked glasses together with Robin.

"It's strange" Chopper said, while munching on his fruit and looking to Robin and Skylar. "This may be a resort, but there's no one here except us" he said as he started to walk off.

"Mr. Doctor?" Robin questioned as Skylar looked to the reindeer/human.

"Chopper, where are you going?" Skylar asked.

"I'm going to explore a bit, I'll be right back" Chopper said. With Luffy he was still chasing after that man that had thrown a rock at him, the two ran through the huge building. Running around tables and up stairs, just going everywhere it seems, before coming to a stop in a room with a circular pool in the middle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luffy asked.

"I am happy that you could join me" the man said, laughing a little.

"Huh?" Luffy questioned.

"I braved many dangers to reach this mansion and make you a wonderful proposal" the man said.

"Many dangers?" Luffy questioned, confused.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain of the Toothbrush Mustache Pirates, Brief" the man said. "I'm a brave man who has organized a resistance movement against Baron Omatsuri's tyranny!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? You've got snot hanging off your nose" Luffy said.

"This is a toothbrush mustache!" Brief snapped, pointing at his mustache. "It's proof that I'm a part of the Toothbrush Mustache Pirates!" he exclaimed. "By the way, we have a special greeting among our nakama, watch this" he said as he placed his finger on his upper lip. "Mustache" he said as Luffy just stood there. "Well? Cool, huh? You try it too" he said, before doing the same move again. "What's wrong? You do it like this!" he exclaimed, repeating the same move once again.

"What's your proposal?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, that's right" Brief said. "You have seven nakama with you, right?" he asked.

"Ah?" Luffy questioned, confused now.

"I saw them, they really are a superb team" Brief continued.

"Yeah, that's right" Luffy agreed.

"They are wonderful nakama" Brief complimented.

"Naturally" Luffy responded.

"Their teamwork is perfect" Brief stated.

"That's nothing" Luffy said.

"That's the thing, listen to me" Brief said. "Will you be my nakama?" he asked, taking the rubbery boy by surprise. "Will you all join the Toothbrush Mustache Pirates?" he asked as he and the raven haired boy just stared at one another for a while. "Oi, did you hear me?" he asked after a while of silence. "I'll say it again, will you all join the Toothbrush Mus-" he said before being interrupted by Luffy who stretched his arm over to him and dragged him across the pool and over to him.

"Please, no violence!" the man begged.

"No" Luffy said, bringing the man's face close to his. "Why would we want to be your nakama?" he asked.

"Everyone has that attitude at first, but, if you stay on this island. You'll change your mind before long" Brief said. "Let me give you a piece of advice, beware of Baron Omatsuri, he separates nakama" he said, a serious expression on his face. With Chopper, the little reindeer/human was walking around the empty city, holding onto his piece of fruit as he looked around. After walking around for a while Chopper soon came across a graveyard that had hundreds of gravestones far as the eye could see.

"Flowers?" Chopper questioned, as he looked at the flowers that were laid at the tombstones. The sound of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to him. The person reached out their hands as they got closer and closer to the reindeer/human that had his back to them. Slowly Chopper turned around, his jaw dropping open and his eyes wide as dinner plates before releasing a loud scream, causing the man behind him that was dressed like a pirate to scream.

"Who are you?" the man screamed.

"Who are you?" Chopper asked as the two calmed down.

"Me?" the man questioned, before grabbing Chopper and pulling him behind a tombstone.

"Hey, let me go!" Chopper demanded.

"You accursed minion of Baron Omatsuri, how dare you do this to us, surrender!" the man suddenly exclaimed "Take this and this and this!" he cried out over and over. "Well, will you say uncle, you vile otter Merman? Take this and this and this!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not an otter!" Chopper snapped as he grew big and grabbed the man by the front of his jacket.

"Please don't hit me!" the man begged

"Papa?" a little girl questioned as she, an older female, and a boy were peeking out from behind some tombstones.

"Papa?" Chopper questioned.

"Stay back, Papa won't lose!" Papa exclaimed, before pushing Chopper back down behind the tombstone. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he whispered while clasping his hands together and shutting his eyes tightly. "I won't do it again, please forgive me!" he exclaimed quietly so the children wouldn't hear.

"Who are you?" Chopper asked. "I'm not one of Baron Omatsuri's minions" he quickly added.

"Then does that mean you're a pirate?" Papa asked, the children looked at the tombstone their father and Chopper were hiding behind, lightly leaning close as they heard nothing. "What a coincidence, we're pirates too. Our family, Tearoom Pirates, are pretty obscured as far as pirates go" the man explained. "Oh, the kids behind me are my daughters and my son, cute, ain't they?" he asked. "They all try to be good kids, we heard this island was a resort. So we came here to have a picnic, but it was all a lie" he said. "There's no way we could catch that huge goldfish" he said, his voice growing quieter and sad sounding.

"And then?" Chopper asked.

"We ran away, but the kids still believe their Papa is strong and since you seem like a reasonable person, I need to ask a favor of you" Papa said as Chopper leaned in close. "Would you let me beat you up in front of my kids?" the man asked, causing Chopper to look at him with a jaw dropping expression. "You just have to pretend" the man added, clasping his hands together.

"But" Chopper said, looking hesitant.

"Please, in return, I'll tell you all of this island's secret!" Papa exclaimed.

"Secrets?" Chopper questioned.

"Yes, secrets" Papa said. "You just have to pretend, pretend" he said as he saw the look of hesitation on Chopper's face. "Hey, give yourself up!" he exclaimed loudly as the reindeer/human shook and clutched his hat.

"Please don't hurt me!" Chopper begged as the two looked at the three children to see if they were convinced.

"Hey" Papa cried out in fake anger.

"I surrender!" Chopper cried out, clutching his hat close to his head.

"Papa, you're strong, strong" the youngest child said as she cheered the word 'strong' over and over.

"That's right; Papa's strong, isn't he?" Papa asked, with a wide smile.

"This is pretty fishy" the eldest child said, her arms crossed. "I have a feeling this is a big fat lie" she said.

"What are you saying? As if it could be a lie!" Papa exclaimed.

"Listen well, you can't trust this guy" the eldest daughter said to the other two children.

"How dare you talk to your father that way!" Papa snapped.

"Shut up, old man!" the blonde snapped.

"How dare you call me an old man" Papa said. "Call me papa" he said.

"Dumbass" the blonde cursed.

"How dare you call me a dumbass!" Papa snapped.

-Back with the Competitors-

As Keroshot and Kerodeek turned a sharp corner, Zoro and Sanji did the same. Still trying to catch up to the two. "Yosh, we caught up" Zoro said as their boat pulled up next to the geezer's boat. "What the hell is that?" he asked as mechanical arms took one of the life preservers and tried to get it on Zoro, who dodged it. Before slicing the mechanical arms and the life preserve into pieces.

"Now it's my turn" the moss haired male said. "Oi, get closer" he said, looking at Sanji.

"Shut up, I know!" Sanji snapped as he moved the boat closer to Keroshot and Kerodeek's boat, while Zoro held their life preserve up high.

"Got them" Zoro said.

"Damn" Keroshot said, before shooting at Zoro while Kerodeek moved their boat away from the two. As the bullets came at Zoro, he quickly bends and twisted his body to dodge them.

"Dodge the bullets!" Zoro exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Sanji snapped, as he pulled close to the geezers' ship.

"Oi, wait, wait!" Zoro exclaimed, before having to dodge more bullets as Sanji pulled back. Zoro quickly hopped onto some nearby ships and ran across them while trying to dodge the bullets. Before hopping up onto a nearby bridge and then jumping back onto his and Sanji's ship. "I told you to dodge the bullets!" the moss haired swordsman snapped.

"I told you to dodge them yourself!" Sanji snapped.

"He's good" Keroshot said.

"He's good" Kerodeek repeated.

"Got you" Zoro said as they pulled up next to the two old men's ship and raised the life preserver while leaning forward. "Shit" he said as the two men moved away and left the swordsman there to try and not fall into the water. "What?" Zoro asked as he balanced himself before hitting a wall and saw that he and Sanji were taking a different path from the two men. "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" he snapped.

"Why don't you do it yourself?!" Sanji asked.

"That's what I'm doing, I'm looking straight ahead" Zoro snapped, glaring at Sanji.

"You're facing the wrong way, you green-tea head!" Sanji snapped.

"Green-tea head?" Zoro questioned. "Damn you" he said as their ship was now behind the two old men's ship and was gaining speed. "Shit you...you question!" the swordsman exclaimed.

"Question? That doesn't make any sense!" Sanji snapped.

"It's your eyebrow" Zoro shot back, "are you trying to ask me something, Question?!" he asked as their boat grew closer to Keroshot and Kerodeek's boat. Keroshot held up a life preserver. Back with Nami and Usopp, the young orange haired girl was jumping around the word 'hot' leaving her mouth multiple times as the boat was almost completely consumed by flames.

"The hotter the coals, the more delicious the food will be in your mouth" Kerojii commented.

"Usopp, do something! Don't you have any ideas?!" Nami asked.

"I would like to help, but putting out this fire seems too great a task" Usopp said, turning away from the orange haired girl.

"Are you imitating him instead of thinking of a plan?!" Nami asked. "You're trying my patience!" she snapped.

"A good idea!" Usopp exclaimed.

"A good idea?" Nami questioned with sparkles in her eyes.

"Is hard to think of, I'm drawing a blank" Usopp said.

"You useless lump!" Nami exclaimed as she threw a gold colored box at the long nosed pirate. When it hit the ground, Usopp noticed that it was a rescue box.

"A rescue box?" Usopp questioned.

"What's this? There's another one" Nami said as she picked up another gold colored box.

"Those boxes have things to help when you're in trouble!" Keroko exclaimed.

"Hey! Shh, shh" Kerojii said as Keroko covered her mouth.

"Oh, I get it!" Nami exclaimed. "There's something we can use to our advantage!" she said, smiling widely and laughing as she started to open the rescue box while Kerojii and Kerko's boat fell back some. "What's inside? What will I get?" she sung to herself, opening the rescue box to find two cups.

"You get handmade cups!" Keroko exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to use these?" Nami asked irritation clear on her face. "They must be for this!" She exclaimed as she scooped water up from the river and onto the boat to help put out the still raging fire.

"Okay, what's in this one?" Usopp asked, looking at the rescue box in his hands. As it opened, the box wrapped itself around Usopp and sprouted wings. "What? What's this?!" he asked as the front of the box fell off and he was lifted up into the air.

"Usopp" Nami said as she watched the long nosed pirate get lifted into the air while struggling. "Hey, where are you going, Usopp?" she asked. "No way..." she breathed out.

"He ran away! He ran away and left you alone!" Keroko exclaimed. "Kero, kero, kero" she laughed.

"His nakama's worth does not compare to his own, he is above you" Kerojii said. "Tough break kid" he said as Nami stared wide eye, with her jaw hanging limply, up at the sky.

"Kero, kero, kero" Keroko laughed.

"Yosha" Usopp laughed as he was finally getting control over the flying contraption. "This is awesome" he said as he put his goggles over his eyes and looked around while soaring high in the air. Looking towards a mountain, he saw that something was sticking out of it.

-With Robin and Skylar-

"A flower?" Muchigoro questioned, his cheeks tinged pink as drool left his mouth in his drunken state.

"Yes, a flower" Robin said as Skylar had fallen asleep in the chair she was laying her. The brunette's breathing was soft and due to her being turned onto her side it allowed Muchigoro to sit at the edge of the chair without causing disturbance to her.

"I don't know any flower that grow only on this island, besides, I'm so drunk that I need to take a nap" Muchigoro said, yawning and closing his eyes.

"Please try to remember instead of avoiding the question" Robin said as she sprouted arms on his back and pulled his eyes opened.

"I-I think..." Muchigoro said.

"Think what?" Robin questioned.

"The Lily Carnation..." Muchigoro said, trailing off.

"Lily? What is that?" the raven haired woman asked as Skylar shifted in her position and moved her foot, accidentally kicking Muchigoro and causing him to sit up straighter.

"It grows at the highest point on the island..." Muchigoro said, before he felt sick as bile started to rise up in his throat. Robin quickly sprouted more arms and placed them over his mouth so he wouldn't barf. "Excuse me!" he said as he got up and ran away, his echoing footsteps waking the brunette who sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"The Lily Carnation" Robin said, causing Skylar to look at her with a raised eyebrow and questioning look. As the raven haired woman started to tell her about the information she had received from the drunken Muchigoro.

-With the Competitors-

"Hey, jerk" Kerodeek said.

"Wait" Keroshot said as they saw that Zoro and Sanji had passed them.

"You've really pissed me off this time" Sanji said. "I've had enough of your attitude, you green-tea freak!" he snapped.

"That's my line, Question!" Zoro growled, grabbing a hold of one of his swords.

"Hey!" Kerodeek snapped.

"Don't ignore us!" Keroshot snapped, as multiply guns appeared on this boat. Shooting at the two males, they missed the ship entirely. "I bet that scared you, you little brats!" the old man with the red frog hat exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped, cutting the two old men's boat into pieces. "Sorry for making you wait" he said as he straightens himself out.

"Yeah" Sanji said.

"I'm sorry, I let him break it" Keroshot said.

"It's alright" Kerodeek reassured as he started to fix the broken boat. "Repairs complete, power up!" he exclaimed, after fixing the boat and giving it a new design as they pulled back up next to Sanji and Zoro.

"Shut up!" Sanji snapped, kicking their boat back and damaging it. "Yosh, let's finish this" the blonde said.

"Yeah" Zoro said.

"Not again" Kerodeek said as he went back to repairing the boat, redesigning it again, this time with a drill in the front and jets to let it float in the air. As it caught up with Zoro and Sanji, he broke through each bridge it passed by.

"Shut the hell up!" Sanji and Zoro screamed, slashing and kicking them, which destroyed the whole boat.

"Yosh that takes care of them" Sanji said.

"Let's do this then" Zoro said.

"You two idiots over there!" Nami snapped as she was dangling from some rope that was tied to a stand and life preservers were around her.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Hurry up and ring them!" Nami snapped.

"Oh, that's right" Sanji said, throwing two life preserves that hit their targets. "Nami-swan, sorry for making you wait" the blonde said as his and Zoro's boat stopped where Nami was hanging.

"Get me down!" Nami snapped. Before Sanji could, him and Zoro dodged pieces of papers that were thrown at them, missing them the paper dug itself into the wood of the boat.

"You" Zoro said.

"I shall warn you once, your elders may surprise you, do not drop your guard" Kerojii said. "I am Kerojii" he said, jumping onto Zoro and Sanji's boat. The swordsman slashed at him, only to miss when the old man jumped out of the way. Sanji tried to kicked the old man, only for him to jump out of the way again. Once again Sanji tried to kick the old man who jumped out of the way, causing the blonde to almost kick Zoro, who luckily bent backwards to dodge the foot.

"You almost kicked me!" Zoro snapped. "Shit" he cursed, drawing his swords after the old man had hopped off of his head and onto Sanji's. The swordsman slashed his sword, the old man getting out of the way while Sanji quickly ducked down as not to be decapitated.

"You're the one almost killing people!" Sanji snapped.

"Kerojii, nice!" Keroko exclaimed.

"It's your fault for being in the way!" Zoro exclaimed. "Move aside" he said, pushing the blonde.

"No, you move" Sanji growled, pushing Zoro.

"No, you" Zoro snapped, once again pushing Sanji.

"I don't care who does it, just get him!" Nami snapped, before Kerojii jumped onto her head. Causing the two males to jump towards her. As Kerojii jumped off her head, Zoro luckily cut the rope that was keeping her held up into the air. Sanji grabbed a line that held lanterns while Zoro grabbed onto a railing. Kerojii landed on the boat and Nami fell into the water.

"You almost hit me!" the orange haired girl cried out. Sanji and Zoro dive towards Kerojii, who once again jumps out of the way and caused the two to hit each other and land on the boat. "Guys" Nami said.

"I told you to stay out of my way!" Sanji growled, grabbing the front of Zoro's shirt

"What?" Zoro asked, grabbing the front of Sanji's shirt.

"Guys, above you!" Nami exclaimed.

"Were the rabbit to die, the fox would be lonely and deeply distraught" Kerojii said as he was coming down towards the two with two life preservers. Zoro pushed away from Sanji, who had one of the life preservers land on him.

"That was close" Zoro said.

"What's this?" Sanji asked as the life preserver wrapped around him.

"Oh, I missed one" Kerojii said.

"Oi, no, you didn't. He pushed me!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Making excuses? That's pathetic" Zoro said, pushing the blonde. "I can take this guy myself!" he proclaimed.

"Even when the two of you couldn't?" Kerojii questioned.

"I can fight better without someone holding me back" Zoro said.

"Holding you back?!" Sanji questioned anger in his voice as he tried to kick Zoro.

"Hey, how long are you going to keep fighting?" Nami asked. "If you don't pull it together-" she started.

"Kerojii is strong" Kerodeek interrupted.

"He's been playing this game for decades" Keroko said.

"Could you all just act your age?" Nami snapped.

"Kero, kero, kero, kero" Kerodeek, Keroko, and Keroshot laughed.

"What's with these old geezers?" Nami asked.

-With Chopper-

"Pirates?" Chopper questioned.

"That's right, Baron Omatsuri and his men use to be a pirate crew" Papa said.

"Oh, you're right" Chopper said as he looked down at an old and ripped wanted poster. "They really were pirates" he said.

"I found this while wandering around the island, a paradise like Omatsuri Island could never exist. This is a pirate's island " Papa said.

"But...why is a pirate drawing other pirates to him?" Chopper asked. "A pirate gathers pirates, makes them undertake ordeals; singles out the strongest ones...why's he doing that?" he asked.

"Good question, I thought it was pretty strange too " Papa said.

"You don't know?!" Chopper asked.

"I'm sorry!" Papa apologized quickly.

"Anyway, I have to tell the others...huh? Now that I look at it, there's something strange about this wanted poster" Chopper said.

-Back with the Competitors-

Kerojii dodged each slash that Zoro sent at him. "Well young'un, what happened to all that energy?" he asked as Zoro was panting.

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped. "Just wait, I'm about to cut you to pieces!" he growled as he put one sword in his mouth and drew his other two swords.

"Santouryuu, eh?" Kerojii questioned.

"Oni-" Zoro said, before having a shoe thrown at his jaw, causing him to drop the sword in his mouth and stumble backwards.

"The foes are vanquished, the contest has now ended; victory is ours" Kerojii said, as he jumped towards Zoro with a life preserver as the swordsman's eyes widen.

"Wait right there! Aren't you forgetting someone?" Usopp asked as he dropped from the sky. "Usopp Pound!" he exclaimed as he smashed a giant hammer over the old man, causing him to fall in the water as a life preserver was thrown over him. "Did you see that, that was Usopp's mid-air attack" the long nosed pirate said as Zoro sat on the boat, frowning as a life preserver was half way on him. "You guys really suck" he said, laughing as Nami got back on the boat, the life preserve wrapped around her finally going away. "Yo, Nami, I'm glad you-" he started to say before being slapped across the face. "That hurt! What was that for?!" he asked.

"For backstabbing me earlier!" Nami snapped.

"Backstabbing?" Usopp questioned. "What are you talking about? That's your specialty, ain't it?" he asked, before Nami slapped him again.

"You'd better remember what you did back there" Sanji said after he and Zoro got their life preservers off.

"You say something?" Zoro asked, before Sanji grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I told you to remember it" Sanji said, in a deep and serious voice.

"Guys...what the hell happened?" Usopp asked as the three old people still in the water laughed. "Don't laugh when you just lost!" he exclaimed.

"Look, they're setting off fireworks to celebrate your victory!" Keroko exclaimed as fireworks went off in the sky.

"Flowers in the sky, blooming in passing triumph, ephemeral light" Kerojii said.

-With Chopper-

"I've got it, take a good look!" Chopper exclaimed. "The Baron is the only one on this poster who looks younger!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you're right, but what does that mean? " Papa asked.

"Well...I think..." Chopper said as a figure stood a couple of feet away from them and raised a bow and arrow. The youngest child turned around, only to cry and cling to her older sister. As the others turned around as well, the person let go of the arrow and Chopper's eyes widen in pure horror while his jaw dropped open. The arrow flew through the air and as another loud boom sounded out from the fireworks being shot into the sky; the arrow pieced the young reindeer/human's chest. The youngest daughter screamed as her older sister held her close and covered her eyes.

As the figure stepped out from behind the wall he had been hiding behind it was revealed to be the Baron.

-Time Skip-

"You want to know if I saw anything from the sky?" Usopp questioned.

"Yes, perhaps a flower?" Robin asked.

"A flower?" Usopp questioned. "A flower, hmm...come to think of it-" he started.

"Come to think of it, where did Chopper go?" Zoro interrupted as Skylar was leaned over looking into the water. Straightening herself out and dusting off the short black and white dress she wore, while straightening the bow on the front. She looked around, worried for the little guy.

"Oh, he told Robin and Skylar he'd be back soon, so he should be back soon" Usopp said.

"Oi, does anyone know where Chopper is?" Sanji asked.

"I just said he'd be back soon!" Usopp snapped.

"Ah? Where's Chopper?" Nami asked, causing the brunette to raise an eyebrow.

"I said-" Usopp started.

"Nobody asked you!" Nami snapped, interrupting the long nosed pirate.

"Oi, Nami, how long are you going to stay mad?" Usopp asked. Skylar looked around; Zoro and Sanji were on separate sides of the pool, while Nami was looking away from Usopp. '_Exactly what happened during that ordeal?_' the brunette questioned as she looked to Zoro for answers.

"Please do something, Mr. Captain" Robin said. "They've been like this for hours" she explained.

"Zoro" Skylar said, placing a hand on his arm and looked at him. The heels she were wearing (to her displeasure) made her a little bit taller. The swordsman just grumbled and pulled her close to him, putting an arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Drums soon sounded out, catching all the Straw Hats attention.

"Why are you arguing? I thought your pirate crew got along well" Baron said.

"Eh, spare us the wisecracks" Sanji said.

"As you wish" Baron said, laughing. "I will now entertain you all with a private dinner party" he said as more drummers appeared, increasing the sound.

"A dinner party?" Nami questioned.

"W-what, what?" everyone asked as something started to rise up from underneath the pool.

"I present to you the outdoor iron-griddle restaurant!" Baron exclaimed as a grill rose out of the water with a man standing in the middle of it. The grill was soon surrounded by fire, causing some of the Straw Hats to back up.

"A performance, eh?" Sanji asked.

"He's spreading oil" Nami said as the man skated around the grill.

"Nothing special about that" Sanji said as fish, lobster, meat, and vegetable were thrown onto the grill. The man cut them up before that landed on the grill and then started to gather them up.

"He's fast" Usopp said, amazement in his voice.

"Nothing special there either" Sanji said, pulling out a lighter to light the cigarette in his mouth. The man on the grill flipped the food at a fast pace.

"Looks yummy" Luffy said, as Skylar laughed a little.

"Quite a show off" the brunette said, leaning back on Zoro who wrapped another arm around her waist. What Luffy had said, now echoed in Sanji's mind as he clutched his jaw.

"Huh, kid you're in the way! Get lost!" the man said as he saw that Sanji had gotten onto the grill and was pulling his sleeves up.

"Luffy, I'm about to make you a shitty meal 100 times better than what this fatass is making" Sanji said.

"I don't have any ingredients for you to use!" the man exclaimed.

"Then I'll just...take yours!" Sanji exclaimed as the drums started to sound out again. The two soon skated towards the food in the middle and grabbed as much as they could.

"Yeah, yeah" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah, yeah" Zoro said, lying on an outdoors chair, while Skylar sat down smiling as she watched the blonde. With Robin, she had wandered off, away from the others.

"Miss, where are you going?" Baron asked, causing the raven haired woman to stop and look back at him.

"I'm getting some fresh air before I eat" Robin said.

"In the middle of the banquet?" Baron questioned.

"I thought that a flower would complement the décor" Robin said.

"Is the specimen on my shoulder not to your liking?" Baron asked.

"The Lily Carnation" Robin said.

"Prithee, of what do you speak?" Baron asked.

"The kind goldfish keeper told me about it" Robin said. "A species which grows nowhere else in the world, a magnificent flower" she said, turning and continuing to walk while laughing a little. Back with the others, Sanji and the man were still cooking. The man cooking with giant noodles while the blonde poured something out of a giant pot.

"Sanji-kun, lookin' good" Nami cheered to the blonde as she watched him cook. "Do your best" she cheered as Usopp ran up beside her.

"Keep it up, Sanji!" Usopp cheered. "Go, go" he said as Nami crossed her arms and walked away.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami called out.

"Go, go!" Usopp cheered as he ran next to the orange haired girl, who ran over to Muchigoro who was sitting at a table nearby. Even though the goldfish keeper shook his head, the orange haired girl still sat down. "What's wrong with Nami?" Usopp asked himself as he walked away from the cooking contest. "Jeez! There was nothing to get so angry over!" he exclaimed as sat a foot on a turtle shell that was lying in the middle of his path. "What did I do anyway? Dammit" he cursed as he kicked the turtle shell.

"Ouch!" the long nosed pirate cried out as he grabbed his foot, not taking notice to the boy that popped out of the shell.

"Good evening 'pu" the boy said.

"Who's this guy?" Usopp asked.

"Your hat's cool 'pu" the boy said. "Give it to me 'pu" he said, holding his hand out.

"Huh?" Usopp questioned.

"Give me your hat 'pu" the boy said, holding out his other hand.

"Why should I give you my hat?" Usopp asked.

"Don't be so selfish!" the boy suddenly exclaimed. "Give it 'pu!" he demanded.

"Get real!" Usopp snapped.

"Give me 'pu!" the boy demanded once again.

"Wait, what's with all the "pu's"?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, you just made fun of me" the boy said.

"No, no, I didn't mean to make fun of you!" Usopp exclaimed.

"You're making fun of me! Yeah! You're making fun of me 'pu!" the boy exclaimed angrily.

"Another pu" Usopp said.

"Ah, you made fun of me again 'pu!" the boy snapped. "You made fun of me 'pu!" he exclaimed once again.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Usopp asked.

"I won't forgive you 'pu" the boy said.

"Why's that?" Usopp asked.

"I won't forgive you 'pu" the boy said as his eyes started to turn red. Back with the other Straw Hats, the cooking match was still going.

"Oyster sauce" the man said as he threw the sauce onto the noodles. "Seaweed flakes and with a dash of red, pickled ginger. My Omatsuri Island yakisoba will be complete!" he exclaimed. "Bon appetite" he said.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked as the noodles started to be sucked up.

"Thanks for the ingredients!" Sanji exclaimed, after twirling all the noodles onto a pair of chopsticks and throwing them into the air.

"W-what?" the man stuttered out, before gaping as the blonde flipped the omelette he made into the air. As the noodles landed back on the grill, the omelette landed on top of them.

"Super-thick sauce" Sanji said as he poured a sauce over the food. "A layer of mayonnaise and a veil-like bonito flakes dance in the air, my modan yaki is complete" he said. "That's how it's done" he said, smirking as Luffy cheered.

"Im...Impossible..." the man said, falling to his knees. "H-h-hot!" he screamed as the grill burnt his flesh.

"Robin-chan, did you see?" Sanji asked. "I have proven my mastery- she's gone" he said as he saw that only Luffy was cheering. "Skylar-chan... she's not paying attention!" he growled as he saw she was too busy poking the sleeping swordsman to be paying attention to anything else. "Nami-san, behold a demonstration of my love consecrated in...she's not looking!" he exclaimed as he saw the orange haired girl laughing and conversing with Muchigoro. "Jeez, I've had enough of this" he said, sighing and walking off the grill.

"Time to eat!" Luffy exclaimed happily and he dived head first into the food. "Whoa, hot!" he exclaimed with his cheeks full.

"I can't take any more, I've been drinking since this afternoon" Muchigoro said.

"Are you saying you won't drink the wine a woman like me pours?" Nami asked.

"That's not it, sitting with a gorgeous doll like you, I could drink all night" Muchigoro said.

"Gorgeous doll?" Nami questioned. "You tease, don't make me blush" she said, smacking the goldfish keeper a little too hard. "By the way, who's that flower guy? Is he the king of this island and is he filthy rich?" she asked.

"What did you just say?" Muchigoro asked. "No one calls the Baron "flower guy"! Say that again and I won't be responsible for what happens to you!" he exclaimed. "He's a great man, he's strong and courageous and he's kind! He's the greatest of the greatest of the greatest men!" he proclaimed.

"You might have said a few too many "greatest"-" Nami started.

"No" Muchigoro interrupted while smashing his hands on the table. "Even that isn't enough to describe what a wonderful man he is!" he exclaimed. "I've worked with the Baron all these years because I love him! By the way, why are you drinking with me instead of with your nakama?" he asked.

"Why? I wonder...we've never fought like this before" Nami said.

"Did something happen?" Muchigoro asked.

"No, I just thought to myself that I wanted to hear about Muchi" Nami said.

"Muchi?" Muchigoro questioned. "What's Muchi?" he asked.

"Your name's Muchigoro, so I'll call you Muchi" Nami said.

"I'm Muchi" Muchigoro said.

"Yep, Muchi" Nami said as Muchigoro tried to rid the blush that was forming on his face.

"Please call me Muchi" Muchigoro said, smiling.

"Oi, Zoro! Wake up! This is great!" Luffy exclaimed as Skylar giggled and continued to poke the sleeping swordsman's face.

"Come on chia pet, wake up" Skylar cooed gently as she leaned close to Zoro's face. Zoro blinked his eyes opened and blushed as he saw how close Skylar was.

"What? Dinner?" Zoro questioned as the brunette backed up a little and let the moss haired swordsman sit up. "Yosh, let's eat" he said.

"You were asleep, so you can go hungry" Sanji said.

"Huh?" Zoro questioned.

"What do you mean by that Sanji" Skylar asked, tilting her head.

"Anyone who doesn't cheer for me doesn't have the right to eat" Sanji said, causing Skylar to frown at the blonde's tone. "Skylar-chan you may eat as much as you like" Sanji said, hearts flying around him. "Robin-chan, where are you? Dinner is served!" he called out soon and went off running to find the raven haired woman.

"What a jerk" Zoro said as he laid back down, pulling the brunette close to him. Skylar blushed as she felt the swordsman's warm breath on her neck as he lightly nipped at the skin, causing her to shiver a little.

"Robin-chwaaan!" Sanji exclaimed as he ran around looking for the older woman while calling out for her over and over. "Huh?" he questioned when he realized she wasn't there.

-With Robin-

Robin looked around the area she was in, seeing nothing but broken ships before looking towards the mountain.

-With Nami-

"That's right Nami, we used to be pirates like you guys" Muchigoro said. "Our pirate crew was called the Red Arrows" he said.

"The Red Arrows?" Nami questioned.

"We were an incredibly strong pirate crew! With the Baron as captain, we had to be, I'm sure the Baron could even beat Roger" he said.

"Roger? Which Roger are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"Tell me I'm not hearing this? You're a pirate and you've never heard of Gold Roger?" Muchigoro asked.

"Gold Roger? You mean the man who started the Great Pirate Era?" Nami asked.

"So you do know him, have you ever met him?" Muchigoro asked.

"There's no way I could have, wasn't he executed ages ago?" Nami asked.

"Executed?" Muchigoro questioned.

"Gold Roger's been dead for over twenty years" Nami said.

"What are you talking about? That's impossible!" Muchigoro exclaimed, eyes wide. "I mean, I met him just recently" he said as he was remembering something.

"Recently?" Nami questioned.

"Yes, before that stormy night...that storm was terrible" Muchigoro said as he stared forward with cloudy eyes.

"Stormy night?" Nami questioned. "Hey, what are you talking about Muchi?" she asked. "Muchi?" she asked again when he didn't respond.

-With Robin-

'_As I thought, this ship was run aground by a storm, there is no doubt that this is the Baron's ship_' Robin thought. '_But this is strange, I thought I would find it here_' she thought. "If you really want to see it, I'll show you" Baron said. "The secret flower the Lily Carnation, the flower of death and rebirth" he said as Robin turned and looked back up at the mountain which had a tube sticking out of it.

"What is that?" Robin asked her eyes wide.

"The flower you have sought" Baron said.

"That's a flower?" Robin questioned. "You call that a flower?" she asked.

-With Nami-

"Muchi, what is it?" Nami asked as she watched the goldfish keeper shake while covering his face. "What happened on that stormy night? Tell me, Muchi!" she demanded. "Mu..." she started to say but stop as her eyes grew wide with horror when Muchigoro turned to face her, his face blue and dried up.

-With Robin-

"That can't be!" Robin exclaimed. "That thing...that thing can't be a flower!" she exclaimed as the Baron lifted a bow and pulled back an arrow. The flower on his shoulder burst out laughing as the arrow was released and sent towards the raven haired woman.

-With the others-

All the candles that kept the place lit went out, engulfing everything in darkness. "Oi, captain, quit stuffing your face!" Sanji snapped. "Robin-chan's gone!" he exclaimed as he ran over to Luffy.

"Robin?" Luffy questioned as Skylar and Zoro walked over to the two.

"She said she was going to look for a flower" Zoro said.

"A flower?" Nami questioned running up to the group.

"The Lily Carnation, I think that's what she called it" Skylar said.

"When was that?" Luffy asked.

"Would it take this long?!" Sanji asked.

"Where's Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, he should be around..." Nami said.

"Usopp's gone too!" Sanji exclaimed, causing Nami to jump.

"Chopper isn't back yet either" Zoro said.

"That makes three people missing" Skylar said, worried.

"Shit" Sanji said.

"That's bad" Nami breathed out.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Zoro said.

"Don't give us that half-assed shit, what the hell were you doing?" Sanji asked.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"I told you to keep an eye on them!" Sanji snapped.

"They aren't kids! I can't keep tabs on them all day long!" Zoro snapped.

"Calm down you two!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Three of our crew disappeared and no one noticed?!" Sanji asked.

"But..." Nami said, trailing off before looking down sadly. "But..." she said, sadly.

"Luffy, what are you going to do?" Sanji asked. "You're the one that got us into this" he said.

"Sanji-kun-" Nami started.

"You're the one who decided to come to this island!" Sanji interrupted.

"Stop it! This isn't the time!" Nami exclaimed.

"We need to stay calm and find the others!" Skylar exclaimed.

"That's what caused all of this! Luffy...this is your fault!" Sanji sneered.

"Me?" Luffy questioned.

"Muchigoro" Baron said as he looked down at the dead man's body. "The dinner party is over! The Ordeal of Hell will now resume!" he exclaimed, catching the remaining Straw Hats attention. "Everyone, take your positions. DJ, come forth" he said.

"Good evening 'pu" DJ said as Usopp's hat rested on his head. "I'm DJ Gappa, pleased to meet you 'pu" he said.

"Hold on, where are Usopp and Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, walking past the kid.

"And Chopper" Zoro and Skylar said as the swordsman walked past the kid.

"We want to see them now" Zoro said.

"Did you just ignore me?" DJ asked. "Hey, did you just ignore me? Eh?" he questioned.

"Shut up, kappa!" Zoro and Sanji snapped.

"K-Kappa?" DJ questioned.

"That hat's Usopp's!" Sanji exclaimed, ripping the hat off DJ's head.

"Give it back 'pu!" DJ exclaimed, jumping up and down while trying to get the hat back from the blonde.

"You bastard, what did you do to Usopp?" Zoro asked, causing the boy to run and hide behind Baron.

"Don't worry, your friends are still on the island 'pu" DJ said. "If you want to see them, try and find them 'pu" he said.

"So you're the one who's behind this!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Calm yourselves, you will learn their fate after the next ordeal" Baron said as something was being raised from the ground.

"Don't give us that shit! Give them back now!" Zoro demanded.

"The ordeal comes first" Baron said.

"Don't screw with us! Those three come first!" Zoro snapped.

"The ordeal will come first!" Baron ordered.

"This is getting us nowhere, I'll go find them myself" Sanji said, running off.

"Sanji-kun, wait!" Nami exclaimed.

"I'm not about to bother with your Ordeal of Hell now!" Zoro exclaimed as he ran off in the other direction.

"Zoro, wait, you'll get lost!" Skylar exclaimed as she removed her heels and ran after the swordsman.

"Zoro, Skylar" Nami said, looking towards the two that were running off.

"The fools have gone off without knowing what this ordeal entails" Baron said as the thing that was raising finished and its cover fell off showing a board with the words 'Shooting' in bright letters. "There are no rules in this ordeal" he said. "My one hundred sharpshooters will hunt you" he said as all the men behind him raised their guns. "If you believe you can escape them, you are free to search for your nakama or do whatever else you wish" he said.

"Luffy, what do we do?" Nami asked. "Luffy?" she asked when she received no response. "Luffy!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"You may begin!" Baron ordered.

"I'm going by myself!" Nami exclaimed as the men skated forward, passing by the rubbery boy who just stood there.

"Aren't you going? Is the pirate captain abandoning his crew?" Baron asked as Luffy put on his hat.

"Give my nakama back!" Luffy cried out angrily, running towards the Baron.

"Very admirable" Baron said, laughing as he raised a bow and summoned an arrow out of his hand. Luffy stopped running and jumped out of the way before the arrow could hit him. The arrow quickly changed its direction in mid air to face Luffy. Each time it shot at the rubbery boy, he jumped out of the way and dodged it. "You have nowhere to run!" Baron exclaimed as he followed Luffy and the arrow.

Soon the rubbery boy was cornered by a railing that kept people from falling over as the arrow came at him. He grabbed the railing and jumped up as the arrow came at him, destroying the railing and sending the raven haired boy falling over and getting the upper part of his body stuck in the ground. "Straw Hat, Straw Hat" Brief said as he appeared from a secret passage before closing it and pulling Luffy further under the ground. As the Baron looked down from the top of the destroyed railing, only to see nothing at the bottom. With his men they skated around the island, some shooting at a building that Sanji was hiding in.

"Shit" Sanji said, before hearing a strange sound. "What's that strange sound?" he questioned as he peeked out from behind the stone pillar he was pressed against and out the shattered windows. From outside DJ removed a white plate from his head and threw it towards the building Sanji was in, the white disk broke through the window and exploded once it made impact on the ground.

"How are we suppose to look for anyone like this?!" Nami asked as she stood up from her hiding place as she removed the tie in her hair, letting it down.

"You can't get away 'pu" DJ said as he removed multiply white disk from his head and threw them while the orange haired girl once again ducked down onto the ground as explosions rang out around her. As she stood and started to run again, she stopped as multiply white disk spun towards her. Back in the building, DJ spun multiply disk on his head. "I said you couldn't get away" the boy said as he skated forward before jumping into air and holding all the white disk in his hand and bringing them down. Which caused the ones surrounding Nami outside and the ones surrounding Sanji in the building to explode as well.

With Skylar and Zoro the two were on the ground as the smoke from the multiply disk started to clear and the boy walked towards them. "That's what you get for making me mad 'pu" he said, before noticing that the two were getting up. "That's freaking hot!" Zoro snapped as he stood up and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt.

"The fuck was that for?!" Skylar growled.

"What are you doing you shitty brat?!" Zoro asked, throwing the boy and drawing his three swords. "Oni Giri!" he exclaimed as he slashed the boy.

"What?" Zoro and Skylar asked when they saw that DJ was still standing.

"You just cut me, but I didn't die, I'm not even bleeding" DJ said. "Why?" he asked.

"Shit, what kind of trick did you use?" Zoro asked.

"Trick?" DJ questioned before being sliced again.

"How's that?!" Zoro asked as Skylar was shocked.

"H-how is that even possible?" she asked as she saw that the boy was still standing.

"What trick?" DJ asked.

"That's impossible!" Zoro exclaimed, before his eyes widen as Skylar pushed him before turning as arrow got lounged into her chest. Causing blood to stain the white part of her dress as she coughed and slumped forward, the swordsman quickly catching her. "Skylar!" Zoro exclaimed as he held her and looked down at her with wide fearful eyes. He looked at the arrow that was meant for him before feeling an excruciating pain as another arrow came out of nowhere and hit his side. "W-what's going on?" he asked weakly as he fell over while holding the brunette close.

"DJ, are you okay?" Baron asked.

"I'm sorry 'pu, Baron" DJ said. "But why do I never die when pirates shoot and cut me 'pu?" he asked.

"Because you are strong" Baron said.

"I don't understand 'pu, I'm so much weaker than Kerojii, Muchigoro, and the rest of the crew" DJ said.

"You are strong too" Baron said.

"That must be it! That's right, Straw Hat's the only one left 'pu" DJ said as he turned to walk away. "I promise I'll catch him 'pu" he said as he stumbled.

"What's wrong?" Baron asked.

"I feel dizzy, but it happens all the time 'pu" DJ said as his eyes were pure green and the irises were white. The Baron frowned as he turned around and left. Around the island, the men laid on the ground.

"I don't feel well, I wonder if I overdid it" Keroko said weakly.

"Let's take a nap, when you wake up you'll be the same cheerful old woman you always are" Kerojii said.

"Yes, just like always" Keroko said.

-With Luffy-

"W-where is everyone?" Luffy asked. "I can't see anything, its pitch black" he said as a towel was over his eyes.

"You're awake" Brief said as Luffy sat up, a goat that was in the room 'maa' as it looked at the rubbery boy.

"You" Luffy said, pointing at the man.

"We meet again" Brief said.

"You're the guy with the snot!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It's a toothbrush mustache!" Brief snapped.

"What am I doing in this hole?" Luffy asked.

"Excuse me for living in a hole, I've dug a bunch of trap doors and tunnels all over this island so that I can escape from Baron's vile clutches whenever I need to" Brief said. "You fell into one of them, you're lucky to be alive after facing the Baron" he said, while peeling an orange.

"I don't have time to sit around here! I have to go!" Luffy exclaimed as he stood up.

"Wait" Brief said.

"My nakama are waiting for me" Luffy said.

"I told you to wait!" Brief exclaimed as Luffy opened the door that lead out to the tunnel, only to end back into the room through another door. Closing that one he ended back into the room through another door, closing that one he tried again only to get the same result. "You won't be able to get out of here so easily, the tunnels are connected to each other in a complex network, I'm the only one that knows how to get out" Brief said as Luffy kept coming in and out multiply times through different doors.

"Then tell me!" Luffy snapped.

"Oh, welcome to my secret base! It's been so long since I've had a guest; do you like goat's milk?" Brief asked.

"I don't want any!" Luffy snapped. Soon the rubbery boy was sitting at the table with an agitated look while the man was in the next room heating up some goat's milk.

"Well? Will you reconsider that proposition to become my nakama?" Brief asked.

"No!" Luffy snapped.

"Don't be so stubborn, the Toothbrush Mustache Pirates are currently recruiting new members" Brief said as Luffy looked around the room before seeing a picture of the man and his crew holding up their flag.

"Are they your nakama?" Luffy asked as he looked at the picture.

"Huh? That's right" Brief said.

"These guys all look like you" Luffy said.

"Yeah, because we're nakama" Brief said.

"Come to think of it, you're the only one I've met" Luffy said. "Where are the others? Are they in another base?" he asked.

"I'm alone right now" Brief said as he entered the room. "I am currently the only member of the Toothbrush Mustache Pirates" he said as he sat down a cup of warm goat's milk in front of Luffy. "I can still see it in my mind, the day my precious nakama were attacked by the Baron. The day they were swallowed by that gigantic monster..." he said.

-With Chopper-

The reindeer/human woke up while rubbing his chest. "Huh?" he questioned, "I thought I was hit by an arrow..." he said while rubbing his chest, before hearing a low whimpering sound.

"I'm scared, I'm scared" the youngest daughter said while clutching to her father along with the two other children.

"Don't be afraid, don't be afraid" Papa repeated quietly. "Papa's here, so there's nothing to be afraid of" he said.

"I'm hungry, I'm hungry!" the flower exclaimed.

"I've kept you waiting, Lily, it's time to eat" Baron said, looking up at the giant tube as black bubbles started to appear on the tip. Papa and his children watched as black string came out of the tube and started heading downwards towards the family.

"Get away" Papa said, smacking at the strings.

"Daisy!" the family cried out as the little girl was picked up.

"Papa!" Daisy cried out as she was being lifted into the air.

"Daisy!" Papa cried his eyes wide with horror.

"Papa, save me!" Daisy begged.

"Daisy, Daisy!" Papa cried as the strings brought the girl closer to the opening of the tube. Chopper jumped into the air, having transformed into his Jumping Point. Hitting the tube it dropped the little girl as she fell; she hit the ground hard.

"Daisy" the elder sister said as she ran towards her baby sister.

"Now's your chance, get out of here!" Chopper exclaimed before jumping and transforming again and once again hitting the tube. Landing on the ground, he transformed once again. "Go, hurry" he said.

"Mr. Reindeer!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Chopper exclaimed as the family slowly started to walk away.

"I see, your strength is as magnificent as I'd expected!" Baron exclaimed, drawing an arrow and shooting it at Chopper's feet. Hitting the ground the arrow exploded on impact as the strings came out of the Lily Carnation and wrapped around the reindeer/human's foot, lifting him up. "This is the first time I have offered Lily someone with the power of the Devil Fruit!" he exclaimed.

"Shit, let me go!" Chopper demanded as he dangled. "Let me go!" he demanded once again. Papa stopped walking as he heard the sound of the Baron laughing.

"Daisy!" the eldest daughter cried out as the little girl grabbed Chopper's hand and tried to tug him downwards.

"Daisy!" Papa cried out as the other two children ran towards her, grabbing onto her before she was pulled up any further with Chopper. They all tried to help pull the reindeer/human back down.

"I told you to get away" Chopper said.

"What are you kids doing? Come quickly!" Papa exclaimed.

"Papa! Save Mr. Reindeer!" the eldest daughter exclaimed. "You're strong, right?" she asked.

"Show us how strong you are!" the boy exclaimed. "Papa!" he cried out as the man ran over to them and started to pull on them.

"Papa, what are you doing? Papa, stop!" the eldest child exclaimed before they were all pulled away from Chopper. "Papa, why? He saved Daisy!" the blonde exclaimed. "Let me go!" she demanded as the man was pushing them away. He pushed her back and slapped her across the face, "you coward!" she cried out, placing her hand over the cheek that was slapped.

"Yeah, I am a coward" Papa said.

"Show me more" Baron said, laughing. "That was splendid! Show me more!" he exclaimed. "I love seeing a pirate crew fighting amongst themselves more than anything else! What's wrong, won't you quarrel anymore?!" he asked.

-With Luffy-

"The Baron once told me something, when I see a crews nakama like yours, anger fills my chest. I want to separate you, I want to chop them up one by one. I want them to experience the same pain I have" Brief said.

"The same pain? Luffy questioned.

"I don't know what his true intentions are, but, the Baron does indeed loathe the sight of pirates with strong bonds. You cannot fight him alone" Brief said. "This is what he wants you to do" he said.

"Then what should I do?" Luffy asked.

"That's..." Brief said, trailing off.

-With Chopper-

"Baron, don't think you've won! My nakama will come to save me!" Chopper exclaimed. "They're gonna beat you to a pulp!" he proclaimed.

"Your nakama will not be coming, no matter how long you wait" Baron said.

"You're lying, they'll come!" Chopper exclaimed.

"That was no lie, you will not be rescued" Baron said.

"No, they'll come! I believe in them!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I said they will not and they will not!" Baron snapped.

"They'll come! I'm sure of it!" Chopper shot back.

"Stop saying that! I am telling you they will not come!" Baron screamed. As Chopper reached the opening of the Lily Carnation, his eyes widen in horror as he saw what was stuck in the white liquid that was the opening. "Nami! Sanji! Usopp! Robin! Skylar! Zoro! Guys!" he cried out, over and over as his voice shook a little.

"Nakama, nakama, nakama, nakama...that's all they ever talk about" Baron mumbled in disdain. "You will nourish Lily well" he said as Chopper screamed while he was dropped into the white liquid. The young boy passed out as Chopper's screams echoed through the island.

-With Luffy-

"What's wrong, Straw Hat?" Brief asked.

"This is wrong, I shouldn't be sitting down here" Luffy said, standing up as he looked around the room before stopping at a bookshelf and pushing it to the side, revealing a secret doorway.

"Oi, wait! Straw Hat!" Brief exclaimed.

"Thanks for your help" Luffy said before running down the tunnel.

"Straw Hat, don't go alone, Straw Hat!" Brief called out.

-With the Baron-

Behind the Baron, Muchigoro rose up. Yawning as he rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Baron, what am I doing here?" he asked. "Baron" he said when he didn't receive an answer.

"Oh, Muchigoro, I see you're awake" Baron said, smiling.

"I feel like I've been having a long dream, I'm sorry Baron" Muchigoro said.

"No, no, it's quite alright" Baron said, putting an arm around the male. "I only want you all to be your cheerful selves" he said.

"Cheerful?" Muchigoro questioned. "I'm always cheerful" he said, smiling widely. "Look at me" he said as he ran around and did a back flip. "Did you see that?" he asked as the Baron laughed.

"I saw it, Muchigoro" Baron said.

"No, I'm not done yet!" Muchigoro said as he continued to do back flips.

"That's enough" Baron said, smiling. "Now, go back and join the others" he said.

"Roger that, Baron!" Muchigoro exclaimed as he saluted the man and ran off. The Baron soon looked back, a displeased look on his face as he saw Luffy walking towards him.

"So you've come, Straw Hat" Baron said. "How foolish of you to face me alone" he said.

"This voice" Daisy said as she uncovered her face.

"Okay, let's go" Papa said, resting a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Daisy" he said as he saw his daughter stand up and look towards The Lily Carnation. "Quietly, quietly" he said, while lightly pushing her towards her other siblings.

"Straw Hat!" Brief exclaimed as he opened the hatchet to one of his secret passages, knocking Papa over in the process.

"W-who are you?!" Papa asked.

"Ossan, where's Chopper?" Luffy asked, looking at Baron.

"Are you referring to that horned river otter?" Baron asked. "Then-" he started.

"Ossan, I've got two things to tell you" Luffy interrupted. "First, Chopper isn't a river otter he's a reindeer. Second, I'll never let you hurt my nakama" he said.

"Never let me hurt them?" Baron questioned, before laughing. "You had seven nakama in your crew, correct?" he asked. "Just before you arrived, that number went down to six" he said.

"What did you say?" Luffy asked.

"Before long the others will disappear into Lily as well" Baron said.

"What did you say?!" Luffy asked again.

"Yet you say you won't let me harm them?" Baron questioned, laughing even more. "You'll never let me hurt them" he said, before bursting out into laughter.

"Unforgivable..." Luffy said as the man continued to laugh. "I won't forgive you!" The raven haired boy screamed. "Gum Gum" he said, stretching his arm back before an arrow pierced his hand and nailed it to a rock.

"One arrow" Baron said. "What happened to your determined spirit?" he asked.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed.

"While you struggle, another of your nakama is disappearing" Baron said as Robin was being absorbed into the while liquid.

"S-stop it, Robin!" Luffy screamed, as the raven haired woman was absorbed into the liquid completely.

"Who will be next?" Baron asked. "I see the cook" he said as Sanji started to be absorbed into it.

"You bastard!" Luffy cried out angrily. "Gum Gum" he said, about to stretched his other first towards the man before an arrow pierced that one as well and impaled it into the rock the first hand was impaled into.

"Two arrows" Baron said.

"Sanji!" Luffy cried out, as the blonde disappeared.

"Only four left" Baron said. "If you don't hurry, there won't be anyone left" he said.

"STOP IT" Luffy screamed. "Gum Gum" he said about to kick his foot before an arrow pierced and impaled it into the rock that his hands were impaled to, causing the raven haired boy to fall over.

"Since you can't see, I'll just tell you" Baron said as Usopp disappeared into the white liquid. "The man with the phallic nose has just died" he said.

"Usopp!" Luffy screamed.

"What will you do?" Baron asked as Luffy smashed his head into the ground. "Will you fight me with just your left leg?" he asked.

"Gum Gum" Luffy said, raising his left leg before it suffered the same fate as his other limbs. As this time two Straw Hat members disappeared, Skylar and Nami, their bodies being absorbed into the liquid.

"The other two women have just disappeared" Baron said.

"S-Skylar, N-Nami..." Luffy said weakly as he tried to pull his limbs free.

"You can no longer move in that state" Baron said as the boy started to be pulled backwards towards the rock his limbs were impaled to. "The very last of your nakama is starting to fade away" he said.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed as the swordsman was absorbed into the white liquid. Painful screams of anguish left Luffy's mouth as he bent his body backwards while trying to pull his limbs free. His shirt ripping apart down the middle as he threw his head forward, stretching it towards The Lily Carnation. The Baron quickly shot three arrows towards the raven haired boy's head, two of them passing by his stretched neck and leaving a cut as the last arrow appeared pierced through his head. Soon it was revealed that the rubbery boy had caught the arrow between his teeth and continued to stretch his head towards the tube.

"Zoro!" he screamed again as he looked at the disappearing swordsman. Tears leaking out of his eyes before his head started to retract towards his body as he smashed back into the rock his limbs were impaled to.

"Straw Hat, your swordsman is dead, you have no nakama left" Baron said as he walked towards the rubbery boy.

"Alone?" Luffy questioned. Somewhere else on the island, DJ stood up from where he was lying on the ground.

"I feel much better 'pu!" he exclaimed as he stood up and threw his hands into the air. "Pupupu, pupupu, pupupu no 'pu" he sang, as the other men start to stand up. More and more of the men start to stand and jump around as they all got a new found energy.

"Alright, speed this up faster!" Muchigoro ordered to the men that were cheering. Back on top of the mountain, Luffy weakly struggled to get free.

"M-my nakama...give them-" the raven haired boy said before being kicked in the head.

"Does it hurt to be without nakama?" Baron asked. "You have lost all your nakama that reality will never change" he said. "What are you going to do now? If you decide to go on, a life of suffering, despair and loneliness is all that awaits you" he said, pressing his foot hard against Luffy's skull. "Or will you decide to follow your nakama?" he asked, removing his foot and letting the straw hat boy fall forward. Luffy groaned, before the Baron grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

"Let me paint you a picture, almost every captain has chosen death over living in solitude that is a wise decision, one man cannot be a pirate alone" Baron said. "Now I will ask you again, what will you choose, life or death?" he asked. Luffy stayed quiet for a minute before groaning as the Baron let go of his head, causing it to fall back down onto the ground roughly. "As I thought, being alone it too painful for you to endure, then die" he said as he raised his bow and drew an arrow. Before he could release the arrow the ground underneath the rubbery boy caved in as he was dragged under.

"What?" Baron asked as he looked at the hole in the ground.

"Baron" Brief said, sticking his head out of the hole and scaring the Baron a little.

"You again!" Baron exclaimed.

"I won't let this man die!" Brief exclaimed before ducking back into the hole as the Baron brought his foot down.

"Fiend!" Baron exclaimed.

"Where are you aiming?" Brief asked as his head popped out of another hole before ducking down as an arrow was aimed at him. The Baron looked to another hole that a goat was sticking out of. The Baron pointed the arrow at the goat that went back down into the hole. "Here! Here!" Brief called out as the Baron looked around changing his aim of direction every time he heard a noise.

"That impudent..." Baron said, underground Brief tightening the vault and walked down a stair case into the tunnel. Walking down it a little bit he entered one of the openings into his home.

"How is he?" Brief asked as the oldest daughter was tending to Luffy.

"He's hurt pretty bad" Papa said.

"Oi, Straw Hat!" Brief said, grabbing the front of the rubbery boy's shirt and shaking him.

"Hey, now!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed.

"Open your eyes Straw Hat! Straw Hat!" Brief exclaimed, shaking him.

"My nakama...it's my fault" Luffy said weakly.

"What are you talking about? Where's your determination?! Come to your senses! You're the captain right?" Brief asked while shaking Luffy. "You have to stand up!" He exclaimed as the raven haired boy's head fell backwards. "Listen to me Straw Hat, your nakama probably aren't dead yet" he said, causing Luffy to look at him. "She can hear their voices calling for you" he said, looking back at Daisy.

"Are you Luffy?" Daisy asked. "Mr. Reindeer is calling for you" she said.

"Chopper is?!" Luffy asked. "Where, from where?" he asked, looking around as he stood up and cupped his ears. "He's not here!" he exclaimed, while stretching his ears.

"No, I can hear him; there are other voices too, four, five, six. Luffy! Luffy! See, even now" Daisy said.

"Really?" Luffy questioned.

"Unfortunately, I am also unable to hear them, but that child was repeating your name even though she had never met you that much is certain" Brief said.

"Daisy, was your hearing always this good?" Papa asked.

"I..." Daisy said before crying and covering her ears as an explosion rang out above ground in multiply areas.

"Where are you?!" Baron asked as he shot at the ground. "Where are you hiding, Straw Hat?!" he asked. One of the openings to the tunnels exploded in ward and shook the underground tunnels.

"You can't just recklessly charge at the Baron's arrows, use the underground routes I dug, I'll back you up" Brief said. "Just do as I told you and rush towards that strange flower" he said, while pushing Luffy.

"You..." Luffy said, trailing off.

"You forgot this" Brief said as he placed Luffy's straw hat onto his head. "Don't let the Baron's lies affect you, listen, you aren't alone yet!" he exclaimed. "I wanted to tell you that, you still have a chance to save your nakama and I'm here with you too" he said as he placed his finger on his upper lip. "If you understand, then go! We don't have much time, hurry!" he exclaimed.

"What's with that weird pose?" the eldest daughter asked.

"You're talking about life and death with your finger up your nose?" Papa asked.

"That's just weird" the boy said.

"Oi, shut up!" Brief snapped. "This is the Toothbrush Mustache Pirates' time-honored, sacred greeting!" he exclaimed as Luffy backed out of the room before running. "How dare you!" the man exclaimed. Above ground, Baron continued to shoot arrows everywhere, before stopping as Luffy came walking towards him.

"There you are" Baron said as he aimed his arrow towards the rubbery boy, who dodged it with ease. The Baron shot another arrow at him, which Luffy dodged that one as well, the rubbery boy just dodged each arrow that was shot at him. Luffy jumped out of the way, each time an arrow was shot at him. "You're only running away!" Baron exclaimed, shooting another arrow at Luffy, looking as if he had hit the rubbery boy. "Got you!" he exclaimed, laughing before seeing that he had hit a dummy that Brief had been holding up.

"Straw Hat!" Brief exclaimed, looking through a pair of binoculars. "Jump in the hole ahead to your right, then keeps going and don't stop!" he ordered the rubbery boy that was running. Just as the Baron shot an arrow towards the raven haired boy, he dived into the hole before it could hit him and popped out in another hole that was closer to The Lily Carnation. "Well done Straw Hat" Brief said, before ducking back into his hole as the Baron shot an arrow at him. Like a mole he popped in and out of different holes, dodging each arrow shot at him.

"Have you still not learned your lesson?!" Baron asked. Shooting an arrow and as it exploded it knocked Brief back. "Now stay in that hole!" he snapped.

"Baron...don't mess with me" Brief said, pulling himself up. "If you think you can take nakama from anyone you please, you're dead wrong!" he exclaimed. "As of now...I'm one of his nakama!" he proclaimed as the Baron laughed.

"Nakama?" Baron questioned while laughing. "How delightful! Straw Hat, listen well, this man who claims to be your nakama was once the captain of a pirate crew that I annihilated!" he exclaimed. "A man who pleaded for his mercy, a man who wretchedly shook in fear at the thought of being alone. Why would you let such a pathetic insect be your nakama?!" he asked as Brief crawled to the opening of one of his holes. The Baron summoned multiply arrow and pointed them straight at Brief before pointing them into the air. As they all came down Brief saw that Luffy had caught one of them and caught the rest with a piece of rubble.

"S-Straw Hat..." Brief said as the rubble that had caught most of the arrows fell apart. Luffy screamed as he broke the arrow in his hand in half while throwing his fist towards the Baron and landing a solid hit on the man. Which sent the man flying backwards some.

"I warned you, I won't let you hurt my nakama!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Nakama?" Brief questioned as tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

"Mustache!" Luffy exclaimed, as he placed his finger on his upper lip, causing the man to cry.

"Mustache!" Brief exclaimed, as he placed his finger on his upper lip.

"Mustache!" The children exclaimed, doing the same.

"Oi" Papa said.

"Go help Mr. Reindeer and the others!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm coming, hang on!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran towards The Lily Carnation. Jumping into the air, he kicked the tube downwards, only for it to pop back up and shine a light. Jumping off the ground again, Luffy hit the tube and causing it to shoot out colors as the boy punched it once again causing it to straighten up and swell.

"He did it!" Brief and the others cheered.

"Now he can rescue Mr. Reindeer and the others!" the boy exclaimed.

"Something's wrong, the voices are coming from somewhere else now" Daisy said, her hands cupping her ears. As Luffy looked back at The Lily Carnation, his eyes widen in horror has he saw that the moon was shinning red and the tube had turned into nothing but a million arrows.

"Where are Zoro and the others?" Luffy asked. "Where are they?!" he asked once again. The flower on the Baron's shoulder started to bubble.

"Right here" Baron said, laughing weakly as Luffy turned to look at him with wide eyes. Baron threw his bow away as the flower's petals wilted and it grew showing that all The Straw Hats were attached to its flesh, while it gave a purr like laugh. The Baron laughed at the horrified expression on Luffy's face. "Die" he said as all the arrows pointed themselves towards the rubbery boy. As Luffy turned to face them they all came at him, some piercing him and other hitting the ground.

"Straw Hat!" Brief exclaimed.

"Every single one of these arrows symbolizes a day of loneliness I endured after that storm" Baron said as the arrows continued to rain down on Luffy. "They are the numbers of regrets I have suffered from suddenly losing every one of my beloved nakama" he said, remembering that day of the storm that had token his crews life. "Have you had a glimpse of what I endured?" he asked, once all the arrows were either buried in the ground or in Luffy. The rubbery boy gave weak gasps as he tried to move.

"Straw Hat..." Brief said, falling to his knees.

"I-it's over" Papa said, backing away.

"Don't lose! Mr. Reindeer and the others are calling for you!" Daisy exclaimed. "Luffy, you can do it! Luffy, you can do it! They're cheering for you!" she exclaimed. "So...so don't lose!" she called out as small whispers could soon be heard as Luffy struggled to move.

'_Luffy, Luffy...Luffy...Luffy...Luffy...Mr. Captain...Luffy...Luffy..._'

"What?" Baron asked as he saw Luffy walking forward.

"My nakama...my nakama...give them back" Luffy said weakly as he stumbled forward. "My nakama...my nakama...give them back!" he cried out weakly while reaching out a hand.

"Luffy?" seven voices questioned at the same time.

"Yes, just like that!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Daisy, can you really hear their voices?" Papa asked. "Papa can't hear anything" he said as the little girl grabbed a hold of the ring that was dangling from a string around the older man's neck.

"To tell you the truth, I heard everything you told Mr. Reindeer behind that grave earlier this even" Daisy said. "My hearing is just naturally adept, I can hear even the faintest sound, but I pretend not to know" she said. "You're always trying so hard to keep us happy" she said.

"Daisy..." Papa said.

"But, I believe that you really are strong!" Daisy exclaimed as tears welled up in Papa's eyes.

"Of course, Papa is strong" Papa said, smiling at his little girl.

"Papa!" the son cried out as his father ran forward, grabbing the bow that was lying on the ground and one of the arrows embedded into a rock. Drawing the arrow, he pulled it back and aimed it at the Baron, before his eyes widen as the flower's head looked back at him. Slowly it started to stretch towards him with a wide toothy smile and liquid started oozing out of its mouth.

"Papa, don't give up Papa!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Papa!" the son and eldest daughter cried out as the flower roared.

"Papa, shoot!" Daisy exclaimed. "Shoot!" she called out again as the older man closed his eyes and shook before shooting the arrow forward and falling backwards. The arrow pierced through the flower, killing it.

"Lily, Lily!" Baron exclaimed as around the island all the men started to turn into plants while all the arrows disappeared. "How could this happen to you?" Baron cried to the dead flower while gathering up its organs. "But now, Muchigoro...my crew...my nakama will..." he said, crying. "Unforgivable, unforgivable!" he cried out, turning around to face Papa and the others. As he was turning to run towards the group, a splashed caught his attention as he turned around to see Luffy who pulled his fist back before throwing it forward and hitting Baron right in the face, sending the man flying backwards.

'_Muchigoro, Kerojii, DJ, Kotetsu...my friends, please don't go! Please don't leave me alone! Without you, I am...I am..._' the Baron thought. "Baron, we're sorry for leaving you alone for so long" a voice said to the Baron. '_Kerojii..._' Baron thought.

"Thanks for remembering us all this time 'pu" another voice said. "We're really happy 'pu" it said. '_DJ..._' the Baron thought.

"But, you should have forgotten about us after we died on that stormy night" another voice said. '_Muchigoro...what are you saying? I am..._' Baron thought.

"We don't mind! That's why you should have found some new nakama" another voice said. '_New nakama?_' Baron questioned in his mind. "Look, like them" the voice said.

"Straw Hat!" a faint voice cried out. "Straw Hat!" Brief cried out as he and the family surrounded the rubbery boy who laid on the ground before coughing and taking in huge gulps of air.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Straw Hat!" Brief exclaimed, smiling down at the rubbery boy with tearful eyes.

"You're alive!" Papa exclaimed.

"Thank goodness" the children said in relief.

"Thank goodness" Brief said, crying.

"Guys...are they hurt?" Luffy asked before crying out in pain when he tried to sit up.

"Why are you worried about us?! It's a miracle that you're even alive!" Brief exclaimed.

"Brief, I couldn't have done it without you!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" Brief asked. "That's my line!" he exclaimed.

"And that Ossan too!" Luffy exclaimed, looking at Papa.

"Me?" Papa questioned. "I didn't do much" he said, laughing a little.

"By the way, where are my nakama?" Luffy asked.

"Mr. Reindeer!" Daisy exclaimed as she and her brother ran towards Chopper.

"Daisy" Chopper said as he hugged the young girl.

"Chopper, you're quite popular" Sanji said.

"I don't know what happened, but I slept well" Zoro yawned as Skylar laughed while the swordsman gave her a piggy back ride. His arms were hooked under her legs as her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"That's easy to tell" the brunette said.

"By the way, where are we?" Nami asked.

"Take a look, it's the sun rise!" Usopp exclaimed as the sun started to rise over the island. "It's so bright" the long nosed pirate said as Luffy smiled while looking at the group.

"Is that Luffy?" Nami questioned.

"Oh, it is!" Zoro exclaimed as the brunette leaned on his back some and looked at the rubbery boy.

"Is he sleeping?" Skylar asked as she hugged the swordsman's neck tighter as not to fall when he started to run forward. Robin stopped and looked to see three small flowers growing on the ground.

"Luffy! Luffy! What are you doing, sleeping out here?" Nami asked as all the Straw Hats peered down at the rubbery boy who had a closed eye smile on his face. "Luffy! Luffy!" she exclaimed as the raven haired boy laughed.

* * *

A/n: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
